East Meets West
by Babys2245
Summary: Troy and Taylor are going to two different schools that are known for their bitter rivalry against one another. So the only question is what happens when East Meets West.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Where he's my new story "East Meets West" I hope you all enjoy this…it's gonna have a Romeo & Juliet feel to it, so I hope you all like it. Please send me a review and tell me if I should continue or not. So I hope you enjoy this new story and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

Troy Alexander Bolton stood on the outside his apartment building while waiting on his normal ride to school. Looking down at his watch, he sighed it didn't matter what it was Miguel was always late when he was picking him. A car horn brought him out of his thoughts, glancing up he saw a dark blue car slowly pull up in front of him. Clutching his book bag strips he looked at the car as the passenger called out his name. "Yo, Bolton…what's up man…I see you still doing the school thing huh." The guy said laughing at the end of his statement. "I guess with your dad coaching and all you won't be quitting school anything soon."

"Not in this life, Jacob." He said looking at his old friend, who frowned at Troy's use of his real name.

"Yo, man how many times I gotta tell you that it's Jay now."

"I don't know maybe as many times as I gotta tell you there ain't no way I'm gonna quit school." Troy replied with a shake of his head as he continued to look Jacob with a frown. Jacob narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Man, I don't think you understand how serious this is, alright. Look, man it's time you decided who you're going to roll with alright. And as your old friend I suggest you consider my gang." He said flashing Troy a smile.

"Whatever man."

"You better have an answer soon." Jacob said before signaling the driver to take off. Troy watched them, and then sighed with relief when he saw Miguel's black truck. As soon as Miguel pulled over so he could get into the car. As soon as Troy got Miguel leaned back and watched him for a moment.

"Damn, what's got you so mad?" he asked as Troy slammed the door close.

"Jacob…he's been messing with me again…and you know why that stupid gang stuff." Miguel pulled out into the field and shook his head for a moment before looking over at Troy.

"I hope you didn't smart off at him…you know the reason he hasn't like threaten you is because he played basketball with you back in the day."

"Then he should know that I'm not getting involved in his gang." Troy said with a shake of his head. "Are we picking up Xavier and Adam?"

"Yeah man…oh and we're picking up James too...shoot man you know what day it is." He said with a smile as he drove down the street. Troy groaned and leaned his head on the window.

"Oh come on…we're seniors and that is some childish shit man…I just wanna go to school…go to my classes and play some basketball and then go home."

"What man…that's boring…you sure you don't want to go clubbing with us. I'm telling you right now that there are some girls that seriously want to get with you man. I mean Denise was talking to me last night over at Chris' party and she was saying stuff like 'I really love Troy' and 'I would seriously love to get with him.'" He said trying his best to sound like a female Troy shook his head and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved with someone like Denise.

"Well, I don't care what she wants." He said as Miguel continued driving.

"Yo, man you still working at that youth center."

"Yeah…it's a good look man, Mrs. Jackson really has that place growing and stuff I mean seriously it's really picking up. Plus she gave me free reign over the exercise program and she's going to let me start a youth basketball league."

"Sounds good man…sounds real good…just wish you'd hang out with us sometimes."

"I don't have time to be hanging out in the clubs man…I've done that before and it got me into trouble. So I'm done with that?"

"Man, I'm your boy I'm not going to let you get into trouble again." Miguel said with a bright smile as he pulled over and three more guys got into the car.

"Yo, man what's up." James said as he gave both Miguel and Troy some dap.

"Nothing much…just thought before we head to school we go and see how the other half is living." Miguel said with a devious smile. "I still gotta pay Danforth a visit especially after last time." He said as he started the car and headed off in the direction of East High.

"Why don't we just leave them alone?"

"Cause if we do that we'll look like some punks and I ain't no punk, dogg." James said with a smile. Troy just nodded his head and looked forward. Soon they were pulling into East High. "Besides man this is our year…East High is going to hand over that championship before the whistle blows."

"Yeah, it's all West High this year man on real." Adam said with a smile as their car came to the stop. Before the car was even parked Xavier, James and Adam had gotten out. Turning off the car, Miguel turned to Troy and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Come on man…you're our captain what would we look like if you weren't with us." He said placing a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Troy, come on man."

"Alright man…alright." He replied with a sigh as he climbed out of the car. Together they headed towards the entrance of the school. Almost immediately they saw Chad and his fellow teammates on the steps of the school.

"There they go man." James said as they started to walk over, Troy decided to hang back and see what would happen. He walked behind his friends as they marched over to the steps calling out Chad's name. Troy watched as Miguel went to meet Chad as several students rushed already knowing what was about to happened. His attention however was drawn away from the potential fight right in front of him as a sharp but soft feminine voice called out Chad's name. Looking behind Chad he saw a small African American female looking quite upset as some guy held her back. As she stopped struggling she looked in his direction and their eyes connected immediately, Troy continued to look at her until Chad rushed pass Miguel and pushed him.

"You better keep your eyes to yourself man." He shouted as he looked at him. Troy narrowed his eyes at him and pushed him back.

"Don't tell me what to do Danforth…I'll look wherever I want." He said looking back in the direction of the African American girl again for good measure. Chad moved to push him again but suddenly the girl broke free and rushed over towards them. Both men stepped back as she pushed them apart.

"Taylor, baby go back over there…you shouldn't be involved in this."

"That's right Taylor you shouldn't be involved in this." Troy said using her name knowing that it would piss Chad off. When the other man moved in his direction, Taylor pushed him back and shook her head.

"Don't let these idiots get you in trouble." She said quickly. "That's all they are anyone idiots." She said, Troy narrowed his eyes at her words and then motioned for his teammates to walk away. He looked one last time at Taylor and then followed his group back to their car so they could leave.

Chad watched as they drove off and looked over at Zeke and Jason. "Damn I can't stand it when they come over here…and it's always the first day of school. I mean you'd think they be smart and stay away from here."

"Naw, man they've been doing that since ninth grade…and the shit is old." Zeke said as he draped an arm around his girlfriend Sharpay who was currently nodding her head in agreement. Chad shook her head for a bit, and then draped his arm around Taylor as they started to walk back into the school, while Taylor was still thinking about the guy who had looked at her. She shook her head as she said to herself that he was just like all the other guys from West High, which meant they weren't worth her time.

"So how was your first day of school, sweetie." Janelle McKessie asked as she sat down at the kitchen table after fixing her plate. Taylor pushed around her food for a moment and looked up at her mother.

"It was normal…you know I'd thought it would be different since I'm a senior and all but it didn't feel any different." She said with a shrug. Janelle nodded her head for a moment before sighing.

"Don't worry you'll get that feeling sooner or later…so are you going to work again this school year."

"I really wasn't thinking about it, Mom…I mean I know you need help with Trevor and stuff so I really don't think am I." Janelle looked at her daughter for a moment and shook her head. Glancing into the living room, she saw her eight year old son currently watching television while eating his dinner.

"Well I signed Trevor up for this after school youth center…you know the Wesley Jackson West Side Youth Center." Taylor looked up from her dinner and looked at her mother as if she had lost her mind.

"On the West Side…mom."

"Now you just be quiet about that West side stuff…I swear you and your school really should calm down on this whole rivalry business. Besides my friend Tanya Jackson owns the place it's named after her late husband. To make a long story short I talked to her today and I sort of got you a job."

"Mom!" Taylor exclaimed with a shake of her head. "There is no way I'm working on the West Side of town. "Do you know what it will do to my reputation and-."

"No Taylor Anne McKessie I raised you better than that…your reputation is that all you can think about these days. She really needs another tutor there to help her out with some of the younger kids…and I told her that you would see if you have the time…so how about you go there tomorrow. She said it's just two maybe three hours after school and she would have someone take you home…plus she said she would pick you up so none of your friends have to know that you're going to the West side." She said sarcastically. Taylor sighed and looked down at her plate.

"I didn't mean to sound so selfish, mom…so I'll go." She replied softly, Janelle looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I'm glad…and I think you're going to enjoy yourself a lot there…she says the kids really enjoy the center and you're going to help them with their homework so they won't get left behind in classes. I think you'll do fine, sweetie. I have so much faith in you."

"Thanks mom…and I won't let you down okay."

"Good." Janelle said as she looked at her watch. "Oh shoot if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for the night shift." She exclaimed hopping up and grabbing her purse. She ran into the living and kissed Trevor on the cheek and then said good-bye to Taylor before rushing out of the house. Sighing Taylor pushed her plate away and looked at the time herself. Nine o'clock. Standing up she went into the living and looked at her brother.

"Tre, it's time for you to get your bath and go to sleep." She replied, he turned to look at her and nodded his head.

"Okay Tay Tay." She using the name he used to call her by when he was just a baby. She graced him with a smile and watched as he headed upstairs. Bending down she picked up his plate and took it into the kitchen while silently reminding herself that she had to wash the dishes before she went to sleep. Nearly an hour later after she made sure to tuck Trevor in and wash the dishes she was finally in bed. Pulling the covers around her, she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Okay so you're doing what again?" Chad asked as they came out of there final class, that afternoon.

"I'm going home with one of my mother's friends…what's wrong with that?" she asked looking up at her boyfriend of three years. Chad looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing really…I just like taking you home, I've gotten used to it so sue me." He said playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You wanna go out tonight?" he asked as he turned her around so he could look at her.

"Chad, it's a school night…besides you know during the week I have to watch my brother." Chad nodded his head slowly and patted his afro for a moment before smiling at her.

"I knew that."

"Oh I bet you did…besides don't you have go to some basketball meeting today." She asked as he continued to walk with her outside of the school building. Shrugging his shoulders he looked at her before speaking.

"Yeah, so what…coach isn't going to start the meeting without me his best player…I mean that would be just crazy." He said with a laugh, just as a black BMW pulled up to the steps. They both paused as the car stopped besides them. The window rolled down, and a elderly black woman peeked out and smiled.

"Taylor?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Jackson." She said as she went down the steps. "Bye Chad I'll see you tomorrow." She called out as she got into the car. Chad waved as it pulled off and then turned around and took off in the direction of the gym.

Taylor looked at Mrs. Jackson and smiled at her. "My mother just told me about this last night I really don't know if I can do this job ma'am."

"Nonsense…most of the people I have working me are teenagers your age, and besides from what your mother told me, you are incredibly smart. Believe me when I saw you'll be fine." She said with a smile as she looked over at Taylor with a wink. The rest of the car ride was quiet, except for the bits of casual conversation that both of them tried to have. Nearly twenty minutes later, Taylor was looking up at the biggest youth center she had ever seen. Mrs. Jackson looked at her with a smile. "It's beautiful isn't it, but just want till we get inside." She said as she got out of the car. Getting out, Taylor watched as a van with the youth center's name printed on the side pulled up and several kids got out and raced inside. "No running!" Mrs. Jackson exclaimed, and Taylor smiled as the children stopped running, and instead starting walking extremely fast while swinging their arms crazily. She giggled at the sight and saw Mrs. Jackson shaking her head as well in amusement. "Come on…I'm going to introduce you to my second in command Troy Bolton he should be in the gym." She said as they walked inside. Taylor paused at the mention of the ring. It rang a small bell in her mind, but she couldn't remember who Troy Bolton would be. Following Mrs. Jackson inside, she smiled as she saw children laughing and talking with several teenagers. "Taylor, just wait here while I go look for him." She said as she disappeared into the sea of children. Making her way over to a bench she sat down and watched as the children moved into what appeared to be small cafeteria. She gasped as a little girl tripped over her shoelaces, getting up she quickly went over to her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked as she helped her up, the little girl looked at her as Taylor knelt down besides her. She slowly nodded her head. "Here let me help you up." She replied with a smile grasping the little girl's hand within her own she picked up.

"Thank you ma'am." The little girl said with a smile as she looked at her. "I forgot to tie my shoes." The little girl whispered as if it was a secret.

"Well how about I tie them and show you how to do a double knot." Taylor said, as the little girl nodded her head. Bending over she showed the little girl how to tie one shoe with a double knot then watched as the little girl tried to imitate her. Laughing she helped her with that shoe as well. "There now we're all done." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." The little girl said before skipping off into the cafeteria.

"See I told you you'd be fine." Mrs. Jackson said from behind her, Taylor jumped and froze as she saw the guy that had tried to beat up her boyfriend two days earlier standing beside Mrs. Jackson with his arms crossed over his chest, and watching her just like he had on Monday. "Taylor, let me introduce you to, Troy Bolton…he's our physical activity coordinator, and he is always the coach for our boys and girls youth basketball league. Troy allow me to introduce you to, Taylor McKessie…the new tutor for the children in Kindergarten through fifth grade. Troy uncrossed his arms and extended a hand towards Taylor.

"Nice to meet you." He said flashing a brief smile, before returning to his former stony facial expression while simply staring at her.

"Likewise." She whispered back, as she looked at him nervously.

**A/N: So should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews last week, and I will be continuing this story. At this time I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Aipom4**, **corbins wifey**, **baby2ludaris**, **Yellow-queen18**, **chaylorlover101**, **COCO, AyaneC**, **kuropie**, **blueprincess972**, **jinidu93**, **look at the stars**, **toddntan**, **Angel, Sciencefreak2007**, **RubyRedMorena**, **Dragonneva**, and **Ani Thompson**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review. Please excuse any errors. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

"Nice to meet you." He said flashing a brief smile, before returning to his former stony facial expression while simply staring at her.

"Likewise." She whispered back, as she looked at him nervously. Mrs. Jackson looked between them and smiled brightly.

"Well, Troy could you please show Taylor around and introduce her to the rest of the staff…I have some paper work I need to go over okay." Troy looked over at Mrs. Jackson finally tearing his glaze away from her. Giving Mrs. Jackson a smile he nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course I'll show Taylor around it would be my pleasure." Mrs. Jackson smiled and then headed off towards her office. Leaving both Troy and Taylor alone in the hallway, once she was gone he looked at Taylor and smirked arrogantly as he looked at her.

"So Mrs. Jackson was finally able to get an East Higher here…wow, hell must be freezing over." He replied harshly, Taylor was slightly taken back by his words and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Excuse me."

"What…it's true, she's tried to get East Highers to come here before but guess what…everyone she talked to was just to stuck up to come here and work and I guess you're going to be the same way."

"You know you shouldn't assume things about people cause it makes an ass out of you." She countered; Troy lifted an eye and shook his head

"Whatever come on…I have to show you around but I would like to get through with it quickly I have work to do." He replied as he turned on his heel and headed into the cafeteria where all the other kids were. Inside she saw six more teenagers like herself and Troy walking around and policing the area making sure the children didn't get out of hand. "When the kids get out of school this is the first place they come…they eat their snacks and then go to the tutoring classes and do their homework…the kids that finish their homework come either to the gym, drama room or music room."

"Sounds great do they enjoy it?"

"The enroll keeps growing…monthly…soon we might have to move to a bigger place." He said as they passed a table. Taylor smiled at her brother who jumped up from the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey Trevor." She said with a smile as she bent and kissed his head, smiling he went back to the table and started talking with his friends. She looked up and noticed Troy watching her again. "What is it?" she asked

"Do you know him…cause it isn't good for you to be running around kissing little kids on the forehead."

"He's my brother." She bit out quickly, shutting him up before he could say anything else. Troy nodded his head, not offering her an apology and headed towards the group of students who were now gathered at the table over by the door.

"Hey guys…this is Taylor McKessie she may be working here as the tutor we've been looking for." He said slowly as motioned to Taylor who was standing slightly behind him. Taylor looked them all over and then stepped forward extending her hand to the African American girl perch on a Hispanic male's lap.

"Hey."

"Hey…I'm Kerry and this is Jandro how are you?" she asked shaking Taylor's hand while giving her a friendly smile. Returning the smile, Taylor nodded her head at Jandro.

"Hello."

"Wow, is it just me or does Mrs. Jackson hire the finest females in New Mexico." He said with a laugh as Kerry playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "Sorry baby…but you know you're the only woman in my life."

"Good…I like the sound of that." She said as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The black guy next to them chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry for the display…those two are just two touchy feely for most people." He said receiving a look from Kerry and Jandro. "I'm Malcolm by the way…I help out in the gym with Jandro and Troy…and Kerry well she's the musician."

"And I'm Whitney." Said the black girl who was sitting on the other side of Malcolm, "And I'm the drama teacher."

"Hi." She said softly as she waved at Whitney, Troy looked at them and then glanced over at Taylor once again.

"Now that the introductions are finished I've got to show Taylor the rest of this place," he said as he starting walking away. "So Jandro…set up the gym for dodge ball okay." He said with a nod. Not waiting to see him Jandro said yes or no he walked out of the room with Taylor following close behind him. He showed her each room, and then they went back to his office. He entered ahead of her and walked over to desk and picked up some papers. Taylor moved over to a chair and looked at him.

"Wow, I'm impress." He looked up at her and frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not trying to impress you." He replied coldly, "I have no need cause I don't care what you think."

"Wow, do they teach all you West Highers how to be rude." Troy lifted his head up and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I could ask you the same question…after all I am an idiot aren't I…that is what you called me on Monday." She looked surprised that he had remembered her words; with a sigh she shook her head.

"I didn't know you would take this so seriously." She said with a smirk, Troy tossed the papers he was holding in his hands onto his desk and said.

"I don't like people who barely know me calling me names."

"Well, I don't like people who I've never met before staring at me as if they were undressing me with their eyes." She stated firmly, Troy chuckled and shook his head for a moment.

"Don't flatter yourself…I was simply wondering what a girl like yourself was doing with Chad Danforth…you don't look dumb but then again looks can and have always been deceiving." He said harshly.

"I can't believe Mrs. Jackson has you in charge."

"I do my job…and I do it well." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her again and then reached out towards her and handed her a packet of papers. "This is a list of the students you will be helping…you are to fill out progress reports every quarter…nothing much just telling the parents how they are behaving during the tutoring sessions." He said noticing the look she gave him when he handed her the packet of papers. "What are you not up to the challenge?" he asked as he leaned on his desk propping both arms up so he looked as if he was in a relaxed position.

"I can handle the challenge." She replied, as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Troy watched her leave and then sat back down behind his desk, and started going over the rosters for the children that had been signed up for the boys and girls basketball league.

The rest of the day went back slowly for Taylor, who had developed over the course of two hours a respect for what it was that teachers did. Once the last child left her room to go to their activity for the day, she headed out in search of her brother. The first place she went to was the gym. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw brother dribbling the ball down the court with the kids on the sideline cheering him on. Closing the door she walked over to the bleachers hoping that she wouldn't be seen and sat down and watched the game progress. She smiled as she saw her brother shoot and score and then saw him receiving high fives from Jandro and Malcolm who were on the side of the court. For a split second she silently wondered where Troy was. "Hey!" a deep voice said from her left. Jumping in shock she placed a hand over her chest and looked at Troy Bolton who was currently sitting a bleacher up from her.

"Oh Troy…hello." He smiled at her, and she could tell that he found it funny that he had scared her. Frowning slightly she looked at him for a moment and shook her head. He chuckled and looked back out towards the basketball court.

"Your brother's pretty good…your father must play with him a lot." Taylor looked down at his words and slowly shook her head.

"Our father died two years go…," Troy winced and looked down at her for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that…but you brother truly is good at basketball, is he going to join the league."

"It's okay you didn't know…and I don't know about him joining the league, I don't think he discussed it with mom so I think it might be out." Troy nodded his head and looked back out towards the court.

"Oh and before I forget…I guess I'm sorry for the way I was with you early." He said so softly that Taylor had to strain to hear him.

"It's okay…and I'm sorry too." She whispered back, he nodded his head and looked at the game in progress. "Do you know where Mrs. Jackson is…I need to talk to the person who will be taking me and Trevor home." Troy looked down at her in surprise and then chuckled.

"I guess Mrs. Jackson didn't tell you…I'm taking you and your brother home." He said smiling at the look of utter horror that spread across Taylor's face. "She didn't did she?"

"No, she didn't tell me that you were taking me home."

"What's wrong scared to be seen with someone that's a proud West High Knight." She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head before softly giggling and looking at him as if he was the shortest person in the room.

"No one is scared of West High…if anything we all feel sorry for you guys cause your school is filled with nothing but losers." She said angrily. Troy leaned back and looked at her for a moment.

"Since I joined the Varsity basketball team at West High…we've only lost one state championship to you guys…so if anyone is going to be called losers it's East High." He said back with a smirk. "Besides you're boyfriend is probably the biggest loser of them all and you seem like a smart girl so I'll ask again why are you going out with him."

"You know what, why don't you mind your business." She said standing up, Troy just watched her. "I'm going to go and find Mrs. Jackson."

"Why you gonna tell her that as an East Higher you couldn't possible do this job cause it didn't doesn't fit in with your shopping schedule?" she glared at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"You know what Mr. Bolton…I'm never one to back down from a challenge."

"Oh was I challenging you…I was wasn't I." he said smugly as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "So what are you going to do since you never back down from a challenge?"

"I'm going to take this job and prove to you that an East Higher can do this job better than you any day." She said as she marched off, Troy chuckled as she slammed the gym door behind her. Shaking his head he got back up and walked over to Jandro and Malcolm who looked at him for a moment before smiling as well.

"Should we be worried?" Jandro asked with a chuckle, "She seemed pretty mad." Malcolm nodded his head in agreement while Troy just shook his head and smiled.

"No…you shouldn't be worried."

"Seriously though, it look like you guys were having a serious and I mean serious conversation up there want to share the details."

"Not really…it was nothing except the usual East High vs. West High stuff." Jandro nodded his head and nudged Malcolm who smiled and looked up towards the ceiling of the roof and said.

"Ah, the long lasting rival of East vs. West…good vs. evil…the battles lines had been drawn decades ago and they shall echo an eternity until…"

"You two are really stupid did you know that." Troy replied with a shake of his head. "Besides the rival thing wouldn't be that bad if people didn't stop…well if people didn't stop um, fighting."

"Isn't that what you and the basketball team did Monday…I heard it was like a tradition, you get the rivalry jump started for yet another year, of stupid fights and harsh bickering." Jandro said as motioned for a young boy to go into the basketball game. Troy sighed and shook his head for a moment.

"Now, you both know I'm not really for all that…but Miguel picks me up for school so I really don't have a choice I'm just a victim of circumstance." He said as serious as he could, Jandro and Malcolm gave him a look and then laughed. "What I'm serious."

"Sure you are…seriously tripping. We both know you have a healthy dislike for Chad Danforth please don't try to play us with that victim of circumstance crap you ain't innocent man." Jandro said chuckling and wiping his eyes. Troy just smiled and shook his head for a moment before blowing his whistling which stopped the game. Before walking out onto the floor to give instructions he looked at Jandro and Malcolm and murmured.

"You guys ain't right."

Mrs. Jackson and Taylor were walking out towards the parking lot where most of the parents were picking up their children however Taylor noticed Troy over in the far corner of the parking lot loading a group of kids onto one of the van she saw earlier that had dropped the kids off. "I'm so happy that you decided to work here…I promise you won't regret it. You're first paycheck will be next week, and then you'll get them every two weeks like everyone else." She said with a smile as she looked at Taylor who just nodded her head. "Troy will be taking you home…however I hope you don't mind that it's last…he has a lot of children to drop off and then you'll be dropped off."

"Okay that sounds fine." She said, Mrs. Jackson nodded her head and then started to hide back inside. Taylor watched as she disappeared and then went over to Troy who was currently helping the kids into the van. She walked over to his side, and simply stood there not really knowing what to do or if her help was even needed. Troy barely spared her a glare as he lifted a little five year old up in the van.

"You can go ahead and get in the passenger seat." He replied, Taylor didn't say anything she just went over there and got in. Once everyone was loaded up, he moved to the driver seat and got in. Most of the children talked quietly amongst themselves while Troy headed off in his normal route to drop the children off. After the first stop, he looked over at Taylor and spoke.

"You should really talk to your mother about getting Trevor into the basketball league…he'd be great." He said trying his best to make small talk, she nodded her head and looked behind her at Trevor who had his head up against the window sleeping.

"I guess…I'll see what she says."

"Make sure to tell her that basketball practice and games are on Saturday…that usually sells it to the parents." He said with a small smile, she nodded her head as he came to a stop again. Troy eyed a car parked across the street with several guys leaning against it and cursed under his breath. "Andre…I'm going to walk you to your door okay." He said, Andre who had seen the men as well nodded his head and waited till Troy got out of the van before getting out as well. Taylor watched nervously as the men saw Troy and called out to him, but Troy just ignored them and headed towards the house. Once Andre was inside, Troy walked back to the van and pulled away not sparing the group of guys a second glance. Taylor waited till they were a good bit away before asking Troy the question that was on her mind.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing really…just some stupid guys." He replied vaguely as he pulled up to another house. He watched as they kid got out of the van and closed the door, and ran up his driveway to his house. Taylor however was not going to be ignored.

"Was that a gang?"

"Gang…naw…just some stupid guys like I told you." He replied looking up at her and giving her a look that said drop it, and Taylor did just that as Troy continued driving up and down the streets dropping the kids off, and getting out when it was a child below the age of ten so he could walk them to the door. Soon, Troy was headed towards Taylor house looking into the back Troy could see that Trevor was asleep. "They were a gang or part of one." He said softly, Taylor looked at him in surprise. "I didn't want to discuss it with the kids on the van."

"I understand, so why were they harassing you?"

"It's a long story…and one I'm not to share I want to share." He stated bluntly as he continued to drive.

"They don't want to hurt you do they?" she asked, unable to keep the concern out of her voice. Troy noticed it but chose to ignore it; smiling he shook his head for a moment and chuckled.

"No, that isn't what they want…far from it." He said with a shake of his head.

"And what do they want?" Troy looked at her for a moment and the turned his head to the front and continued driving.

"They want me to join the gang." He said knowing that he had told her what only his closest friends knew already. She looked at him in shock and then slowly shook her head. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. "You okay?"

"You aren't going to join them are you?"

"Wow didn't know you cared." He said with a mocking smile, she looked at him for a moment and just sighed.

"You know what I'm a nice person once you get to know me, maybe you should try it." She countered with a quick shake of her head. Troy chuckled for a moment and just sighed.

"So am I…I just have some rough edges."

"More like jagged edges." She mumbled. Troy laughed at her words and just shook his head for a moment. Soon they pulled up to their in front of Taylor's house. "Thanks for the ride home."

"You're welcome…how about I help you take Trevor inside." He said with as he unbuckled his seat belt. "He's asleep and I know you wouldn't want to wake him."

"You're right I wouldn't…could you carry him inside while I get the his book bag." Troy nodded his head and got out of the car as well.

"Just like a woman leaving me to do all the heavy lifting." He said with a chuckle as Taylor sent him a look as she picked up her brother's book bag. "Kidding." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah let me tell you just how funny that was." She replied back with a shake of her head. He just smiled and lifted Trevor out of the van. Together they walked to the front door of her house. Taylor opened the door and led Troy upstairs to Trevor's room. Where he laid the little boy down on the bed.

"Where's your mom?"

"Working…tonight's the night she goes in early." She said looking at Trevor's clock. "Thanks for bringing us home."

"You're welcome." He said as they headed back downstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he said as he walked outside back to the van. Taylor nodded her head and closed the door after him. With a sigh she walked over to the sofa and sat down, if Trevor woke up she fix him something, but right now she was hungry at all. As soon as she laid her head down, her cell phone rang. Picking it up she looked at the caller I.D. and sighed.

"Hey."

"Girl, what's up with you not telling us about this thing you have to do after school. Gabby and I were looking for you and everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter now, how about you come over this Saturday we can go shopping and stuff." She said, "Besides I hear our favorite stores were having a sale."

"I guess that would be okay, Sharpay."

"So what type of job do you have?"

"Um, I'm working at a youth center…it's pretty cool, Sharpay…after I help the kids with their homework well they can go and play in the gym or go to the drama or music room classes."

"Sounds like my kind of place why haven't I heard of it."

"I don't know…it's kind of new." She lied.

"Of well…I guess I am a little to busy to work at a youth center." Taylor laughed and shook her head for a moment.

"I thought I was too…but my mom signed me."

"Oh…I hate it when parents do that…are there any cute guys there." Sharpay asked. Taylor frowned as Troy Bolton flashed in her mind. Shaking her head for a moment she sighed and answered Sharpay's question.

"I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice…you didn't go blind after you left school today right." She said trying her best to sound concern.

"I'm in a relationship."

"So…I'm with Zeke and you can bet I notice cute guys all the time…it comes with the territory you know…you know the territory of being able to see."

"Whatever Shar…I guess I don't have that wondering eye syndrome."

"Girl you aren't going to cheat just because you just so happen to notice someone who's cute." She said with a laugh. "If that was the case then I've cheated on Zeke about a million times especially whenever I look at an Orlando Bloom movie. That man is just too fine." Taylor laughed and shook her head.

"Okay let's get off the Orlando Bloom topic before you combust on this phone line…but to answer your question no there isn't anyone at the job that's cute."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever you know you can't lie to me I've known you since we were five." Sharpay replied. "So who was it?"

"Okay fine…it's this guy, I thought he was cute you know but then I got to know him a little bit better and well his attitude totally turned me off."

"Sorry to hear that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…look I gotta go my Zekey is calling me on the other line." She said hanging up; Taylor looked at her phone for a moment before shaking her head and turning it off. Leaning back on the sofa she turned on the television, as usual it was on the news. Her mother must have been watching it before she left. The current story was about a victim that had been shot on the West side of town. Taylor immediately thought about Troy, and she quickly sent a silent pray up to God that he made it home alright. Even though he was really good at getting on her nerves she stilled hoped he was alright.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well here's another update for all you lovely readers. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **blueprincess972**, **jinidu93, cornique chaylor girl**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **look at the stars**, **Aipom4**, **RubyRedMorena**, **AyaneC**, **Ani Thompson**, **Spiggi**, **baby2ludaris**, **Angel, and toddntan**. I hope you all like this chapter; this is probably the last slow chapter before we get into the drama or the build up to the drama. So please read and review and tell me what you think? **

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

"So is there really a girl from East High working at the youth center now?" Miguel asked the next morning as soon as Troy entered the vehicle, "Malcolm said she was a pretty good looking girl and that you two seemed to hit it off." Troy rolled his eyes and leaned back against the seat before shaking his head in disagreement.

"Hit it off? Well seeing as how Malcolm can't even get Whitney to go out with him or grace him with a smile I wouldn't even listen to him about how I hit it off with a girl." Miguel whistled and shook his head.

"Wow, this seems like a touchy subject for you."

"No…just an annoying subject…I mean leave it to you and Malcolm to mistake me being civil towards an East Higher as affection…besides she's Chad Danforth's girl anyway. I don't want what he's had."

"True…I wouldn't either so what's on the agenda for today…the guys are thinking about heading to the mall and messing with some Wildcats and then going out to eat."

"School and work…that's what's on my agenda and you know it."

"Can't fault me for trying." Miguel said with a sigh, "Besides you won't believe what I heard last night. Seems like Danforth's been slumming."

"Slumming? With who?" Miguel just shrugged again and continued driving. Troy immediately wondered if Chad was cheating on Taylor. Even though he didn't like her he wouldn't wish that type of hurt on anybody. "With who Miguel?"

"Seems he has a cousin, and he's been hanging out with him. I guess he's trying to see how the other side lives since he lives on the other side of town in that big ass mansion." Miguel sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Man, he ain't foolin' nobody."

"I say let him be…we'll show him what's up during our games…so I don't…I repeat I don't want you guys harassing them okay." Miguel looked over at him and sighed.

"Why? If we don't, they will."

"Look, I just think we should set the example." Miguel looked over at him and laughed out loud shaking his head and smiling at his friend.

"Man this ain't no after school special…do I need to remind you what could happen if those East High punks catch us slippin'. You my boy and all but get real Troy. They ain't gonna stop messing with us even if we stop. This is an on going issue, one that only can settled on the basketball court."

"Fine… do what you want?"

"Gladly…now guess who called me last night asking about you and stuff." Troy barely spared him a glance before replying.

"I'm not interested."

"Oh come on man…do you know how many guys at school would kill to have Lauren Ashby asking about them…shoot I know I would."

"I'm not interested…look Lauren isn't the type of lady I want."

"Who is…you haven't dated in a while man, it's time you got back on the horse, and let them girls ride ya pony." He said laughing as Troy sent him a look.

"I'll see about that…in the meantime worry about yourself alright." He said, Miguel just shook his head and continued driving while giving Troy a mock salute and murmuring.

"Aye Aye Captain."

"So how was it…oh wait why am I even asking of course it was awful, I mean being around kids and stuff. I'm sorry you had to go through that baby." Chad replied as he kissed Taylor's cheek not noticing the small look of annoyance that flashed acrossed her face at his words.

"It was surprisingly fun." She replied back with a sigh. "The kids there are really nice and they are well mannered."

"Maybe we ought to send Chad there…from what you just said those kids could teach him a thing or two." Sharpay said flashing Chad a small smile as he rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"Sharpay, did I ever tell you to mind your our own business."

"Well, of course I would do that if you weren't dating one of my best friends." She said back smartly. "So Taylor how are your coworkers?" Taylor sent her a look that screamed for her to stop trying to start trouble and then answered the question.

"They're alright."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked with a bright smile, Taylor narrowed her eyes at her and then nodded her head.

"Positive," she reached out and took Chad's hand in her own and kissed his cheek. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," he mumbled with a shake of his head. "School just started there isn't much to do yet. I mean there was that meeting yesterday." He replied with a shrug, as he looked at her. "You know…my life is so much more exciting when you're with me." He said kissed her lightly on the mouth. Zeke cleared his throat as he came to sit down at the table.

"Hey baby." He replied with a smile as he kissed Sharpay's cheek, just as Ryan and his girlfriend Gabriella came over as well.

"Hey, Zekey." Sharpay exclaimed as she kissed him again, he blushed at the nickname but didn't say anything against it. Chad just nodded his head at his friends and then spoke.

"We have got to get those West Highers back for last week…I'm not going to let them ruin my senior year with their antics, coming to our school like they own the place."

"You're right we should get even." Zeke said firmly but quieted down when he received a pointed stare from Sharpay before she said.

"I think that's stupid…I mean this whole East High versus West High mess. It's old and it's annoying."

"Amen to that." Taylor said with a shake of her head.

"You wouldn't understand," Chad replied from his seat. "This rivalry is huge…I mean it's been here before we even came to this school."

"Doesn't mean it still isn't stupid." Sharpay said. "Right, Taylor."

"Right."

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Chad replied coldly as he looked at them both and shook his head. "Besides, I know for a fact that their so called captain Troy Bolton isn't going to think this is stupid I mean you both saw him here last week. I mean he even had the audacity to look Taylor up and down."

"Audacity…wow, Chad have you been reading again." Sharpay said as she giggled, along with Gabriella. Taylor coughed and hid her smile behind her hand. If there was one thing that never got old it was Sharpay constant ribbing that Chad took daily.

"Whatever Sharpay…but I'm serious…Troy Bolton had the audacity to look my girlfriend up and down like he was undressing her with his eyes in front of my. That was disrespectful and I'm not going to let them get away with him."

"Well, I'm not hurt so stop acting like he raped me or something." She said shaking her head. During the brief time last week that she had talked to Troy she had come to realized that he would never hurt a female, she just knew that wasn't in him and he would never hurt her." Chad looked over at her and shook his head.

"He's a West Higher…I wouldn't put it pass him."

"God, that it so stereotypical of you, Chad. That's like me saying you're in a gang because you're black."

"Now let's not get dramatic…that's Sharpay's area of expertise." Sharpay just shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah, and being prejudice must be your area of expertise."

"Whatever works to get my point across."

"Sure…but I still have to respectfully disagree…I mean just because someone goes to a certain school doesn't make them a criminal or a sexual deviant. Just like going here doesn't mean you're smart right Chad." He narrowed his eyes at her words and shook his head. "So you don't know what Troy Bolton would have done, okay." She finished with a sigh. Looking across the table she saw him look away from her quietly while Taylor stood up. Sharpay stood up as well and looked at her friend. "Taylor could you please accompany me to the restroom…I wouldn't want a stray West Higher to capture me and have his way with me." Taylor just smiled and nodded her head getting up and following Sharpay out of the cafeteria. Once both girls were gone they laughed and headed to the restroom, once inside Taylor watched as Sharpay checked all the stalls and then once she was satisfied she turned around and looked at Taylor. Watching her closely Taylor backed up as Sharpay sent her a bright smile.

"What?"

"Are you working with Troy Bolton?"

"What! Why would you ask a question like that?" Sharpay shrugged and walked over to her and shaking her head, patting Taylor on the shoulder she continued.

"Cause every time he was mention at lunch you get real quiet and looked down at your hands and since I've known you since when?"

"Kindergarten." Taylor replied slowly.

"That's right since I've known you since kindergarten I know when you hiding something and you were trying to hide the fact that you knew him and worked with him." Sharpay said quite satisfied with herself.

"I do alright and what Chad was saying…well he was off base with his assumption. I know I only met Troy once… well met him officially once but I know for a fact he would never hurt a female. He's just too good to do something like that." Sharpay watched her for a moment before nodding her head.

"Do you like him?"

"What type of question is that…hello I'm currently going out with Chad Danforth, Troy's number one enemy. Of course I don't like him." She snapped, Sharpay just shrugged and shook her head and leaned back against a sink.

"Stranger things have happened."

"Like what?"

"Like you going out with Chad." Taylor cut her eyes over at Sharpay and shook her head. "Look I know you don't like the fact that I am going out with him…but Sharpay he's my boyfriend so could you please lighten up."

"Fine…I guess I can, but I don't have to like it. So are you or are you not working with Troy Bolton."

"I am."

"See I knew it…so is he nice."

"Sometimes…but he's kind of like Chad. You know with the whole rivalry thing. I don't know how many times he called me an East Higher while there." Sharpay nodded her head and sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but that's expected…I mean he probably has friends who talk just like Chad. Plus he's probably had run ins with Chad and the crew since we've been in highschool. I'm sure that would give anyone a right to be slightly prejudiced."

"Well he's not like Chad…he just points out things that he thought East High students didn't do, you know."

"Well I still think he's better than Chad."

"Sharpay." Taylor warned, Sharpay raised her arms and sighed.

"I know I know…so are you going back today." Taylor nodded and picked at some imaginary lint on her shirt.

"I accepted the job so yeah, Mrs. Jackson should be here at three on the dot to pick me up and take me to the youth center." Sharpay nodded and then headed for the door.

"Come on let's go and finish our lunch."

"I hope some of mine is still there, Chad was eyeballing my sub sandwich like it was going out of style." She said as they exited the bathroom and headed back to the cafeteria.

Taylor flipped through her papers as she watched her students silently going over their homework later on that afternoon. She watched as one of the boys named Anthony stood up and came over to her. "I'm finished, Ms. Taylor." He stated proudly holding out his work for her to look over. Taylor took it from his hands and looked it over quickly. Anthony stood beside her quietly with his hands clasped in front of him as she went over his work. After a few moments, Taylor sat down her paper and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Very good Anthony…you didn't miss a problem." He smiled at her and then looked out towards the door. She knew what was on his mind without him having to say anything.

"You can go, Anthony…just pack up your things okay." He nodded and did just that and then moments later he was out of the door. With a smile on her face she looked back out over the other students and saw some of the boys staring at the door longingly. "If you guys finish up your work and do it right then you can go too." She said as she watched them reluctantly tear their glazes from the door and start back to work. Just as they started working again, the door opened and Troy waltz in and went right to her desk.

"How's everything going?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of her desk, she looked over at him and slowly nodded her head.

"It's going fine." He nodded his head for a moment and then replied.

"That's good, Mrs. Jackson told me to come in here and check on you and make sure everything was going fine on your first official day and all."

"Well as you can see I can handle myself just fine." She said with a shake of her head. "Is there anything else." She asked, Troy looked at her and hopped off the side of the desk.

"Could you please step outside with me for a minute?" she eyed him for a moment and then turned to her students.

"Continue working and continue being quiet, Mr. Troy and I are going to talk outside okay."

"Okay Ms. Taylor." The class said in unison, Troy gave her a look that she couldn't really place as he opened the door for her. Once she had stepped through the door he closed it and leaned against the wall.

"What is it that you need?"

"Mrs. Jackson wanted me to tell you that she can no longer pick you up…I however am going to start." Taylor gasped and brought a hand to her heart and shook her head.

"You're lying."

"Yeah, that's what I do…I lie. Look I know you East Highers aren't use to people telling the truth and other simple things like that but here on the West side we tell the truth alright." She narrowed her eyes at the insult and sighed.

"Whatever, Troy…I was just surprised. So when can you pick me up."

"Do you want me too…because if there's a problem you can always quit."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She snapped back as she looked at him angrily. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The world isn't about you…and just for your information I don't care if you quit." He stated with a smirk. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked down the hallway avoiding his eyes and that infuriating smirk.

"So when will you be picking me up."

"Three o'clock…my schools going to let me out early."

"Why?"

"Well, study hall is my last class and they know I'm a good student and they really are supportive of what I do here so they have agreed to let me leave early."

"Wow, I'm really surprised at that…I mean I'm like the smartest person in my entire school and they won't let me out early."

"That's because you're dating someone like Chad…you probably confused them." He said with a laugh. "I mean you had me confused, I mean why would a girl like you lower herself to Chad Danforth's level just to date him."

"Let's not talk about my boyfriend."

"Sorry…I couldn't resist, you'll have to forgive my habits especially my old habits which are hard to break."

"Well it doesn't seem like you're trying very hard to me."

"Look, I'm going to let you get back to work…I only came to tell you the news not have an argument with you." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "See you later." He mumbled as he walked away from her, Taylor watched him as he headed down the hall and then reentered the classroom and went to her seat.

"I try to be nice, Jay but it usually ends with us fighting…I don't know what to do." Troy said as he tossed Jandro a bright orange cone out of the equipment closet. Jandro shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't talk about her boyfriend…for some strange reason I think that would lead to fewer fights." Troy looked at him for a moment and shook his head. As Jandro smiled and nodded his head. "What? It's true if you just stopped talking about her boyfriend like he was a dog then maybe she wouldn't fight you so much."

"Look, I just don't like Chad and when have you ever known me to bit my tongue on a subject I didn't like."

"Never."

"Exactly." Troy said as he pulled out a bag of dodge balls and closed the equipment room up. He and Jandro walked out to the middle of the gym floor to set things up. Jandro looked over at him and then said.

"Well, maybe you need to bite your tongue on all things East High and Chad Danforth while you're around her. She isn't like us…she doesn't go to West High. She goes to East High and is currently dating Chad Danforth. There's not much she can do about that, but I bet she doesn't want to hear you dissing her school or her man in front of her."

"Okay fine…I'll try, keyword try, to stop talking about East High and Danforth in front of her." Troy said with a shake of his head. Jandro nodded and smiled over at him while Troy tossed him a dodge ball.

"Good, now hopefully you two will stop having these little spats."

"Did you know Mrs. Jackson asked me to start picking her up from school?" Troy asked him as Jandro continued setting up the game. "I mean she acts like the rivalry thing doesn't matter."

"She's a grown woman trying to run a business of course she doesn't care." Jandro replied back with a shake of his head. "Otherwise she would have never hired Taylor in the first place."

"I know it's just that I don't want to go up to that school and what if one of the guys from that school spots me. Man do you know the type of trouble that would start." Troy said slowly as he sat down a dodge ball. Jandro looked over at him and sighed crossing the court he came over to Troy's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure nothing is going to happen…well unless you get out of the car." Jandro said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad my problems amuse you."

"They always do." Jandro stated truthfully with a laugh, Troy took a playfully swing at him and Jandro back up laughing.

"Man, if you weren't so quick I'd knock you out for laughing at me." Troy said as he took a menacing step towards Jandro who was still laughing. Soon both guys were playfully wrestling on the floor.

"Are you the counselors or the students?" Both of them jumped apart and looked over towards the door at Taylor who was opening the door for the students to come in. Troy looked over at Jandro and rolled his eyes.

"There goes the devil."

"I thought you didn't want to fight with her."

"Well, she does something to me that makes me want to fight." He said through gritted teeth as he flashed Taylor a sugary smile. She eyed him and Jandro for a moment before looking over towards the kids who were currently putting their book bags away. At the call of one of the younger children, Taylor went over to the bleachers as well. Troy stumbled as Jandro gave him a push, turning around to glare at his friend. Jandro motioned towards the bleachers.

"Go apologize man."

"Right." Troy replied as he headed over, he saw Taylor watching him wearily as she helped a kindergarten tie their shoes. Standing off to the side he waited till she was done and then approached her. Taylor looked at him for a moment before saying.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry for the things I said in the hallway it was uncalled for and I shouldn't be like that with you." He said sincerely, Taylor looked slightly taken back by his honest apology.

"Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have say anything." He replied with a small smile. "So?" he said rocking back and forth on the heel of his shoes.

"I accept your apology and if I said anything offending well I'm sorry for that." He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Good now since that's out of the way how about you stay and play some dodge ball with us." He said with a bright twinkle in his eyes. Taylor looked at him and tilted her head to the side and surveyed the court.

"Are you playing?"

"Well, I guess if you do I have too." He said as he smiled at her. Taylor slowly nodded her head and looked over at her students who were watching her and Troy. He followed her glaze as well and smiled. "What do you guys think? Boys against Girls." He asked as the children cheered. Taylor just blushed and smiled as the girls ran over to her side. Looking over at Troy she raised an eyebrow and called out to him.

"You sure you want to lose." Troy gave a high five to one of the little boys at his side and shrugged.

"Show me what you got, Tay." He replied, she smiled at him even though she was still shocked at the name he had given her. With a shake of her head she and the girls headed over to the far side of the gym while he and the boys did the same. Troy looked over at Jandro who was just shaking his head.

"Man, you certainly have a way with women. Dodge Ball? I would have never guessed that was the way to a woman's heart." Troy chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well, of course you wouldn't think that…I'm the ladies' man around here."

"Right, says the guy who has never had a steady girlfriend since we entered highschool." Troy just smiled and jogged over to the baseline with the rest of the boys. Jandro looked over both teams and then blew his whistle starting the game.

Troy looked over at Taylor as he started his usual route to take some of the children home. "Who knew you were so good at dodge ball?" he murmured as he rubbed the side of his face. Taylor lowered her head into her hands and giggled.

"Troy, I am so sorry about hitting you in the head like that." She said around her giggles, he looked over at her and just shook his head. Slowly he turned into a neighborhood, and the pulled over and watched as one of the children got out and raced inside.

"All I gotta know is how did you get so good."

"Well, when you're a nerd in middle school you gotta learn how to play dodge ball to the best of your abilities because everyone is gunnin' for you." She said as she leaned back with a sigh. Troy looked her up and down and shook his head.

"You're not a nerd…you're just smart. I don't understand how anyone could think you were a nerd."

"Why thank you, Mr. Bolton." She said with a brief smile. He gave her one back and continued driving.

"My pleasure Ms. McKessie." He said. "So at East High do they still consider you a nerd?" he asked, Taylor looked over at him and shook her head for a moment before sighing.

"Well, most people probably still think so, but they won't say it because I go out with…well you know." She said reframing from saying Chad's name. After all it didn't take a genius to figure out that the mere mention of Chad's name sent Troy off the deep end and she really didn't feel like fighting with him right now.

"Well, at West High you wouldn't be considered a nerd…like I said before you'd just be considered a very smart person."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She stated, as she looked out the window, Troy pulled into a driveway and like before helped a smaller kindergarten out of the van and headed up to the front door. Taylor watched as he spoke with the parents for a few minutes and then headed back to the van. Getting in he started the van, and then headed off towards her home. Taylor looked over at him and then spoke. "Troy?"

"Yeah."

"I really had fun today…I haven't have that much fun in a long time." He looked over at her shock and disbelief written all over his face. She laughed and shook her head. "I'm serious."

"I know that's why it's so shocking." He said with a sigh. She smiled and just sighed. "Well I'm glad you had fun today." He murmured with a smile as he pulled up into her driveway. Looking into the backseat Troy saw that Trevor was wide awake and silently watching them. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay."

"Okay." She murmured as she looked at him for a brief moment before flashing him a smile. "Come on Tre…let's go." Troy gave her a nod and waited till they were out of the van, he didn't drive off till they were inside the house.

The next day at school Taylor was still thinking about how nice Troy could be when he wanted to be when Chad came over and gave her a kiss. "Hey baby how you doing?" she looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, what's up?" Chad turned one of the chairs around a straddled it. With a slow shake of his head he looked at her and placed his head in the nook of his arm and sighed.

"I've been wondering when you were going to spend some time with me…for the past week you've done nothing but go to school and to that job…well what about me." He asked with a crooked smile. She sighed and looked away from him for a moment before answering.

"Chad, we can spend Saturday together if that's what you want. I'm not doing anything that afternoon." Chad thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "What?"

"I don't know…see the guys and I were going to head to the park and play an exhibition game against those punks from West High." She looked over at him and sighed.

"Well, I can go and cheer you on…in fact I think that was what Sharpay was talking about earlier this week…she wants me to go with her." Shaking his head, Chad sat up and looked at her for a brief moment before saying.

"I don't know about that…I don't want you there getting looked at by other guys. It makes me extremely jealous and you know how I get when I'm jealous."

"Yeah, you don't think?"

"Naw, the thought of some random guy flirting with you makes me crazy baby. I'd lose all self control." He replied with a shake of his head. Taylor just nodded her head and looked away for a moment.

"You don't have to lose all your self-control."

"Yeah, I don't…but when it comes to you I would." He said flashing her a smile while patting down his extreme afro.

"I think I'll come to the game this Saturday…besides I want to be there to cheer you on of course. I mean are you saying that you don't want your girlfriend there to cheer you on in front of your arch-nemesis." Chad wrinkled his forehead at her words and chuckled.

"Baby you certainly are something else."

"You like it." She stated with confidence. Chad smiled and leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"You're right I do…I mean you're like a special little package, I mean you can be a nerd and you're still beautiful. Well actually you're gorgeous. I just love that about you" He whispered as he kissed her forehead as he stood up. Taylor was silent as his words registered in her mind. He had just called her a nerd, well not fully but still he used the word nerd to describe her. As she thought that over her mind drifted to last night and what Troy had said as he drove her home. _"You're not a nerd…you're just smart. I don't understand how anyone could think you were a nerd." _That's what he had told her and she could tell he was being sincere and that was why it meant so much to her. To hear him say that, cause the truth was at East High that was all anyone really thought about her, and now she knew that was exactly what her boyfriend was thinking even if he claimed to care about her. "Taylor, I gotta alright." He said as he started towards the door.

"Okay I'll see you this Saturday at your game…Sharpay and I are going to cheer our heads off." Taylor said forcing herself to speak, as Chad flashed a smile and headed out of the room. Leaving Taylor to her thoughts, as she silently wondered what made Chad and Troy so different and why she even cared.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well here's another chapter for another week. Right now I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **jinidu93**, **Yellow-queen18**, **toddntan**, **Angel, look at the stars**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **LunaSolTierra**, **cornique chaylor girl**, **AyaneC**, **Ani Thompson**, **kuropie**, and **baby2ludaris**. I hope you all enjoy this chapter…I really ran into some writer's block this week and I struggle with all of my new chapters so I hope you like them. Please remember to read and Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

Taylor jumped as her mother knocked on her bedroom door. "Taylor, sweetie Sharpay is here?" Looking up from her closet she called back out.

"Sharpay? Why is she here I thought-."

"Well you thought wrong, Taylor," Sharpay voiced called out. "Now open this day so I can help you pick out an outfit so we can go." Rolling her eyes Taylor went to her door and opened and quickly stepped back as Sharpay came inside.

"Hello, Sharpay."

"I know you're happy to see me, Tay…so what exactly are you thinking about wearing is it something sexy or boring." Taylor just watched her for a moment before shaking her head.

"Where's Chad he was suppose to come and pick me up today…we were going to have breakfast and everything before the game."

"Well the jackass changed his mind and called me at seven o'clock this morning telling me to pick you up, so here I am." Taylor looked down in disappointment, after all the fuss Chad had made about them not spending enough time together; on their first free day together he had cancel.

"Don't call him a jackass." Taylor stated weakly. "After all he has to have a good reason as to why he canceled. I mean he just wouldn't do it without a good reason." Sharpay watched as Taylor walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know what you would deem a good reason, Taylor but I can assure you that Chad doesn't have a good enough reason." She replied as she came to sit down next to her, Taylor looked over at her for a moment and then shook her head.

"Sharpay could you please stop talking about him like that."

"Alright fine…so what were you thinking about wearing." Sharpay asked as she glanced towards her friend's closet. "I still don't know how you could live with such a small closet…I just don't know what I'd do if my closet was as small-."

"Shar, this is a walk-in closet…just because my closet is a small home like yours doesn't make it horrible." Taylor said with a smirk as she stood up and headed into the closet. Sharpay sat on the bed and waited, a few minutes later Taylor came out holding up to outfits for her to inspect. "I was thinking about either this tank top and skirt outfit or this Los Angeles Lakers jersey dress."

"Um, they both would look good…let's see which one does Chad like." Taylor motioned to the skirt outfit and Sharpay nodded. "Well, then it's the jersey dress for sure." When she received a pointed look from Taylor she laughed and shook her head. "What you can't deny that the jersey dress is better…oh come on Tay you know I'm looking out for your best interest besides that will show off your legs and if that Troy Bolton is there well…" she trailed off into giggles at the look that crossed Taylor's face at the mention of Troy Bolton.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone other than my boyfriend." Taylor said quickly as Sharpay chuckled.

"Sure whatever you say so what should I do if I spot you staring at Troy Bolton…pretend that it isn't happening?"

"Exactly."

"You're unbelievable…besides you should know me well enough to know that I won't do that. I'm going to point it out, Taylor."

"Yeah sure whatever you say." She replied as she tossed the jersey dress onto her bed, and headed back into the closet to put the other outfit up. Sharpay looked over the dress and then back at Taylor as she came back out of the closet.

"You know you're going to give a lot of men some whiplash when they see you today right. Cause this is so going to show off your legs."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are…you're going to be breaking some necks in this dress, and if I know Chad he's going to be a little possessive punk today just watch." Sharpay said as she picked up the dress and handed it to Taylor. "Now go get dress I'm ready to see my Zekey pooh." Taylor laughed at Zeke's nickname and just shook her head.

"You truly are something else, Sharpay…alright I'm going to get dress." Taylor stated as she headed towards her adjoining bathroom. As she was headed inside she turned and looked back at her and said. "Oh and Shar, please try not to talk about Chad today alright."

"I'll try but I'm not promising you anything." Sharpay stated with a smile. "Now hurry up we can't be late after all we're the girlfriends of the star players." Taylor just smiled and headed inside the bathroom to get ready.

"This is nothing man we're just going to come out here and murder them." Chad laughed as Zeke continued to go on and on about what they were going to do to the West High basketball team once they arrived. Tossing his gym back onto the bench that sat a little ways off the court Chad nodded his head in agreement while he looked at his friend.

"You're right man we're going to murder them…I can't want to see the look on Bolton's face when win. It's going to be priceless." Zeke and the rest of the guys nodded their heads and smiled as Chad started getting ready. All he had to do however was changing his shoes and put on his headband. Jason glanced down at his watch and then over at Chad and Zeke.

"Where are your girlfriends?"

"They're coming, Sharpay had to pick up Taylor but they should be here soon enough." Chad replied with a smile. "Oh Zeke, remind me to thank Sharpay for picking Taylor up. There was absolutely no way I could have picked her up today."

"Man, I'm sure Sharpay doesn't want to hear anything from you." Jason said with a smirk as he tossed a basketball into the air. "I mean everyone and their momma knows that she doesn't like you."

"Yeah, Jason has a point…and I know my girlfriend. The only reason she tolerates you is because of me and Taylor."

"And she doesn't even do that well." Chad remarked dryly as he shook his head. "However I'm going to be the bigger person and just say thanks she can accept it or not cause frankly I don't care." He retorted arrogantly. Zeke and Jason just shook there heads and looked over at the rest of the guys who were on the other end of the court. Chad stood up and stretched slightly and then smiled. "Now how about we warm up before the big game, I need to get focused." He said as he walked over towards the rest of the team, Jason and Zeke quickly followed wondering just how much of a game they were really going to have that day especially with Chad being the loose canon that he was.

"Focused? I didn't think you knew how?" They all turned around and frowned as they saw Troy and the rest of the West High knights gathering on the court. Miguel laughed and looked at Chad for a moment before nudging a silent Troy in the side. "What do you think about that Troy?"

"Nothing really…cause there's not enough focus in the world to stop this ass whippin' he's about to receive today." Troy said with smile as Chad started to walk over, but was stopped back everyone on his team. "No let him through…I want him to hit me." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Man I will kick your ass."

"Do you really want to go there…cause I remember a certain day back in freshman year where you thought you could 'kick my ass' however if I remember correctly it was you who was lying on the ground crying like a bitch." Troy said as Miguel busted out laughing, he bent over at the waist and braced himself on his knees and laughed till tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"Oh yeah man I remember that…he cried like my little sister that day just cry screaming the whole time."

"Whatever…that's not true." Chad exclaimed as he looked at his teammates. "They're lying."

"Look, Chad I have no reason…and I mean no reason at all to try and impress those punks you call friends. The only reason I'm here today is to show you how to play basketball and embarrass you in the process."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Already have…so it shouldn't be that hard to do it again." Troy said with a smile as he looked at them. "Now if you guys will excuse me and my team we are going to get ready." He said with a small smile as he walked away. Chad stared after him, and then turned to look at Zeke and Jason who were watching him closely.

"I want that fool on his ass every time he even thinks about heading to the basket," he growled out as he clenched his fists at his side. "I'll show him an ass whippin'." He mumbled as he walked away. Jason and Zeke nodded and then followed him while silently wondering just how far today's game was actually going to go.

Taylor and Sharpay walked from the parking over to the court, "Man who would have thought it would be so crowded." Taylor said with a shake of her head as she and Sharpay maneuvered themselves through the crowd.

"Girl, this is a rivalry…a stupid rivalry but everyone doesn't it see as such I mean take your boyfriend as an example. I've never seen someone so against a school just because of its location. I mean carrying that much hate for someone just because they just so happened to be going to another school is stupid."

"I know but maybe it's a guy thing…I think they like the whole rivalry thing." Taylor said as they made their way to their seats that was directly behind the East High bench. Sharpay waved and blew a kiss at Zeke who returned the favor and then tapped Chad on his shoulder so he could see Taylor. He turned and studied Taylor for a moment before walking over. Standing up Taylor smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Hey baby."

"Hey Taylor," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. After doing that however he took a step back and looked her over. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked quickly under his breath. She looked down at her outfit and smiled.

"I thought you might like it."

"Like it? Damn Taylor I don't want everyone here seeing you looking like that. You shouldn't have worn something so short." He glanced over at Sharpay who was watching them silently her blue eyes as cold as ice. "However I think I know who talked you into this outfit." He said snapping his glaze over at Sharpay.

"What? She looks nice."

"Are you serious…she does not look-."

"Wait, you don't think I look nice…you have never said anything about this before and I've worn this before today." Chad shot Sharpay a glare and then looked at Taylor and sighed.

"It's just that…this doesn't really fit your personality okay, I mean you have class and this isn't showing those people over there that. I mean…" he trailed off as Taylor pushed herself away from him.

"I can't believe you…look just go and play your little precious game of basketball and leave me alone alright."

"Taylor?" he said softly, she shook her head and looked away from him. He frowned and nodded his head.

"Fine, be that way." He said as he stalked back over to the basketball game completely ignoring Taylor's calls for him. Sharpay sighed and walked over to her.

"I really had no idea he'd flip out like that…I just thought he try to make you wear a jacket or something. Girl I am so sorry." She said as she placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder. Sniffling Taylor just shook her head and sighed.

"It's okay…look Shar, I'm going to go and get some water okay save my seat."

"Okay girl…don't take to long alright."

"I won't." Taylor said as she headed off towards the water fountains, Sharpay watched her go and then looked across the court and caught none other than Troy Bolton staring at her and then looking away so that his eyes could follow Taylor. As soon as she disappeared, he got up and followed.

Taylor sighed and wiped her eyes as she slowly bent down to take a sip of water, while she tried to cool her nerves. She suddenly jerked up as she heard someone murmured the word damn behind her. Turning around quickly she found herself face to face with none other than Troy Bolton. He gave her a smile and then took a step towards her. "You okay? I saw what happened and I came to check on you."

"Are you crazy? We can't be seen together." She whispered quickly, "Are you trying to start a fight."

"Like one isn't going to happen, Taylor? Come on use that brain that everyone says you have."

"That isn't funny, Troy." She said as she watched him look her over and then shake his head slightly before saying.

"Why was Danforth so upset?"

"Because I'm wearing this?" she said motioning to her attire. Troy again took the opportunity to look her over with his eyes before smiling.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know all I know is that Chad didn't like it, and now he's mad at me for wearing it." She exclaimed and then shook her head. "I shouldn't even be over here talking to you." She mumbled.

"And why's that?"

"Hello! My boyfriend…your favorite person to hate is here and what do you think will happen if he catches us here talking." Taylor exclaimed waving her hands in the air for emphasis, shaking his head Troy chuckled and sighed.

"You must have me confused with someone else…I don't hide from anyone. If he catches us he catches us…it's not like I have you up against a wall or something." He said with a shrug. Taylor found herself shaking slightly at the image he put in her head, so she quickly responded so he wouldn't see just how much his example affected her.

"God forbid." She said, and looked over at Troy for his reaction however all he was doing was silently watching her. "Troy is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…I was just thinking." He murmured as Chad came around the corner. His eyes went from Taylor to Troy and back again before he stalked over to Taylor and latched onto her arm. Troy didn't miss the look of pain that crossed Taylor's features and charged forward pushing Chad back and making him fall on the ground. "Yo, man you don't grab a female like that, and you damn sure aren't going to do it around me."

"This is my girlfriend, Bolton so mind your damn business."

"If she's your girlfriend than how about you treat her with respect and show her how a man's supposed to treat his woman." Troy snapped out as he looked at Taylor who was still holding her arm.

"Oh so I'm suppose to treat her with respect while she's out here chatting it up with the enemy." He yelled looking over at Taylor as he finished his sentence. "Look, this isn't your business, Bolton and-."

"The hell it isn't you grabbed her like that in front of me…and I'm a man so guess what I'm not going to let anyone disrespect a woman like that in front of me, Danforth," he said tossing the other boy's name out of his mouth with venom. Glancing over at the silent Taylor he spoke. "I'm sorry you have to go to East High, maybe if you came to West High you would know how real men treat their girlfriends." Troy said and then walked away leaving both Taylor and Chad alone. Once he was gone, Chad turned to Taylor and sighed.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that…he was right I shouldn't have done that." He replied his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Are you really sorry?" she asked sharply.

"Of course, baby I love you," when she didn't say anything he sighed and looked at her. "Come on baby you know I do." He whispered with a smile as he came over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get back out there…and how about this after the game I take you out to dinner."

"Okay." She whispered as she allowed him to pull her into his arms she rested her head on his shoulder. Together they walked back towards the bench, Taylor could see Sharpay watching them closely and reluctantly headed over there when Chad let her go so he could go get ready for the game that was going to start in a few minutes.

"Everything okay…I saw Troy when he followed you over there and the Chad left. It wasn't world war three was it."

"No…it wasn't look can we talk about this later I really want to cheer Chad on he needs it." She replied softly as she looked at Sharpay who just nodded her head.

"Alright fine."

He couldn't believe she walked over there with Danforth as if nothing was wrong. Shaking his head he laced up his sneakers and continued to shoot daggers across the court at Danforth. If he didn't have any motivation before, he did now. Seeing Chad grab hold of Taylor like that really pissed him off. He told himself it was because Taylor was a woman that he was so pissed off but deep down he knew it was because he was starting to care about her, and seeing the look of pain that flashed across her face when Danforth grabbed her had set him. He was now more than ready to show Danforth up. "Yo man you ready?" Miguel asked as he walked over to Troy who slowly tore his glaze away from Taylor to look at him.

"What?"

"Yo, you ready…the game is about to start." He said slowly as he followed Troy's glaze and looked across the court. "Oh I see you were checking out Danforth's girl. Damn she is a fine one."

"Knock it off, Miguel I really don't want to hear it." Troy said as he stood up, and looked down at Miguel. "Let's just go out there and show everyone what West High is made of and then go home." He said with a shake of his head. Miguel watched him quietly but nodded his head and went to gather up the rest of the team so they could go over their game plan; once everyone was there Troy started his pre-game speech. "Look I know this game is probably going to get a little rough but I want us to prove that we are the bigger men here today alright. I want us to play as clean as possible."

"What! You have got to be joking? They aren't going to play fair in fact we might get hurt but you want us to play clean."

"Yes…you see I know I'm better than Danforth and I'll prove it but not getting sucked into his games. He's not going to get me to go out there and play rough just because we can. No we are going to play right and but then the right way so when they lose they won't run around screaming foul."

"Troy's right we have to play fair…and in the process we'll show those East High punks real sport integrity." Miguel said as he patted Troy on the back. The rest of the team nodded their heads and placed there hands in the middle of the huddle before hollering

"Knights!"

Chad was still furious at the thought of Troy calling him out about the way he treated Taylor as he made his way over to his team. Zeke and Jason walked over to him and then they turned as the West High team yelled out. "So what's the game plan?"

"I like I said earlier…put Troy on his ass whenever he thinks about going to the basket and do the same to his friends." He snapped out with a shake of his head. "He thinks he so much better than me. Well, he won't be when we win."

"So you want extreme force used, Chad." Asked one of their forwards, looking at the man he nodded his head and smiled for a moment before chuckling.

"Yeah I want extreme force used. This is a contact sport after all, if they can't take they should get off the damn court and go put on a skirt. They won't know what happen them when we're finished."

"Yeah, Chad I like the sound of that!" yelled out another player. Zeke looked at them for a moment and sighed. He was a rather peaceful person so he wasn't very comfortable with what Chad was saying.

"Is there a problem, Zeke I thought you said earlier you could handle it."

"I can, Chad and I will." He replied with a small smile. As Troy and the other starters walked onto the court, "Let's get this game started."

"What team?" Chad called out.

"Wildcats." The rest of the team answered back. Troy stood at the center of the court with the ball in his hands.

"You ready, Danforth."

"Of course let's get this game started." He said as he shared a look with the rest of his teammates. Troy nodded and checked the ball and the game was immediately underway. Troy passed the ball to Miguel and made a cut towards the basketball, just as he made it into the clear he looked towards Miguel for the pass, but in the process he got close lined by one of the Wildcats he landed on his back and groaned. Chad came over him and chuckled.

"What's wrong? When you were telling me how to treat my girl you should have been telling me how to treat bitches like you, bitch." Chad spat out and hurried down the court. Troy slowly got up and shook the pain off and took off after them. He was just now getting the idea of how rough this game was going to be.

"I can't believe Chad did that?" Taylor exclaimed as she saw Troy hit the ground, Sharpay just shook her head as she watched Troy get up and hurry down the court with the rest of his team.

"Chad is such a punk. He needs to play fair how much do you wanna bet he told everyone on the team to lay Troy out." Sharpay said with a shake of her head as she continued to watch the game and then winced when Troy took an elbow from Jason.

"This is ridiculous it's just a game." Taylor murmured as she watched Troy shot a jump shot just before Chad hit him again. "Why won't he hit them back?"

"Girl you better quiet down…besides you're supposed to be cheering for Chad. You know your boyfriend."

"Well, when he does foul things like this…it's hard to cheer him on." Taylor said with a shake of her head.

"I know exactly what you mean…I am so ashamed of my Zekey right about now." Sharpay said as she watched Zeke hit another player and back up as he the player jumped up ready to fight. "I can't for this game to be over I am so mad at him."

"You and me both."

"Yeah, but are you angry about? Is it the fact that Chad is out there acting like an ass or is it because Troy is getting hurt?" When Taylor didn't answer, Sharpay nodded her head and sighed. "I guess I'll take that as both."

"Sharpay, I'm just upset about things are turning out okay." She said with a shake of her head. "This is good and it doesn't matter who I'm more concerned about I'm still going to be upset about this when it's over."

"Yeah, but it would be nice to know which guy out there was affecting you more, but since you didn't say anyone's name I think I can guess who." Taylor looked over at her and slowly shook her head.

"Sharpay."

"Okay fine I'll stop besides I should be paying attention to Zeke so I know how long to be mad with him." Taylor sighed as Sharpay returned her attention to the game, Sharpay was right she was more concerned for Troy and it was mainly because he wasn't fighting back. He took hit after hit from Chad and just kept on going. She wondered why, why would he allow Chad to continue to push, slap, kick, punch, and jab him like he was.

"Come on, Troy hit me back." Chad said as he slowly down in front of Troy and slowly dribbled between his legs. Troy squatted down into his defensive stance and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hit you back." Troy said as he moved to block Chad from driving, the other boy nodded his head and slowed down and just looked at Troy for a moment and then spoke.

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"Her?"

"Taylor…my girlfriend, let me clue you in buddy. She's mine. She's my girlfriend and you; you're nothing but a poor boy from across the tracks that lives in a run down apartment. She's too good for you."

"You're no better." Troy said feeling himself getting angry at Chad's words. Shrugging his shoulders Chad passed the ball to Zeke and run down to the baseline.

"I'm better because of what I have…what can you possible offer." Troy just stayed silent and continued to guard him. "Oh you can't answer me huh…that's because you have nothing. She doesn't want some broke fool who couldn't even rub two pennies with holes in them together." Chad said with a chuckle.

"I could offer her a real man."

"A real man…I'm a real man."

"No…no you aren't you're just some punk that has her fooled and you think you something man please you're nothing. Cause a real man wouldn't have grabbed her like you did but than again what can she except when she didn't a bitch ass punk like you." Troy said, Chad chuckled and then grabbed him tightly and slung him into the fence and started punching him in the stomach and face. Troy blocked and then kneed Chad in the stomach and then pent him down and punched him quickly in the stomach twice as the rest of their teams pulled them apart just as a security guard came over.

"This game is over…I want all of you off the grounds immediately." He shouted eyeing both groups of young men cautiously. Troy wiped the blood from his lip and looked at Chad who as holding his stomach and his chin.

"Okay sir…we're leaving." Troy said with a sigh as he headed out of over to the other side of the court and grabbed his things. Chad watched him leave and then headed over to the bench and picked up his things. Taylor was there before he could even get his things off the ground.

"I can't believe you were out there doing that." She exclaimed. "They basically played a pretty good respectful game and you were running around out there acting like it was a cage match."

"Baby, it wasn't like that."

"Oh so did I imagine you throwing Troy into the fence."

"Troy!" Chad shouted out as he looked down at her. "Oh so you're on a first name bases with that damn punk."

"No…I just…"

"Whatever look I'm heading home, I suddenly lost my appetite." He said as he pushed pass her and headed off towards the parking lot. Sharpay who had just finished giving Zeke the third degree watched everything and then slowly walked over. Taylor turned to her with tears in her eyes and sighed.

"How come I can never do anything right with him…he's also so mad." Deciding now would not be a good time to voice her normal dislike of Chad Danforth, Taylor instead pulled her friend into a tight hug and together they headed to the parking lot so that they could leave.

The next week at school, Taylor was still feeling pretty down over what had happened that weekend. Chad had started talking to her again on Sunday and she didn't know if she should be happy about that or not. As the school day came to a close, Taylor had a feeling of dread come over her especially when there was only about ten minutes left till three. This would be the first week of many where Troy would be picking her up. As soon as the bell rang she headed outside and spotted the youth center van in the parking lot. Walking over to it, she knocked on the door. Troy glanced out the window and saw her and then opened the door. She climbed into the van silently and Troy pulled off. The first ten minutes of the ride was very quiet, Troy barely looked over in her direction as he drove which was very usual since this was probably the only time they really had conversations that was not consider bickering. Taylor shook her head unable to take the silence treatment any longer and spoke. "Troy, why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm thinking." He grunted out barely glancing in her direction, she huffed at his statement and shook her head.

"About what?" Troy glanced at her for a moment and just sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She exclaimed angrily. He looked at her and then back at the road and then slowly pulled out in a grocery store parking lot. Taylor watched him her eyes widening in fear and Troy felt himself groaning.

"What do you think I'm going to hurt you." He asked quietly.

"No I just."

"Taylor, look I'm not Danforth no matter how angry I may get with a woman I would never lay my hands on her." He said quickly as he turned in his seat to look at her. Taylor nodded her head and gave him a smile. "Now this is what I was thinking about…how could you go out with someone who treats you like that."

"That's none of your business."

"None of my business…you grabbed your damn arm like he was going to break it off and the nearly five minutes later you're walking out with his arm around you. Are you crazy?"

"Chad has a temper problem and he's pretty good with it…but seeing us together well…I told you to go away but you didn't listen."

"Oh I know you aren't turning this around so it's my fault…I would never have put you in that situation if I had known you were dating an abusive bastard like Chad." He exclaimed angrily.

"He's not abusive."

"There are different types of abusive…emotional….physical and from what I've seen he's a good mixture of both and you just take it. I thought you were smarter than that, Taylor. I thought you would never allow some guy to treat you like that no matter who or what he is to you."

"You don't know anything about me, Troy."

"That's a lie…I know you well enough to know you would have never allowed someone else to treat you like that and let me tell you something. Chad isn't just some special guy you shouldn't have allowed him to treat you like that."

"Leave me alone, Troy…he's my boyfriend and…"

"And what…he can abuse you." Taylor looked at him for a moment and just shook her head.

"You don't understand."

"You're right I don't because I know how to treat women and I guarantee you I would have never treated you like that. I would have treated you better, I would have never made you cry and I would have never hurt you. So you're right I don't understand how a woman like you who's so…so beautiful and smart would allow someone like Chad Danforth to treat the way that he did when there is someone out there that would treat you right."

"Someone like who…you?"

"Yeah, someone like me." He replied sharply as he looked at her for a brief moment before shaking his head. "I would have treated you better." He said softly as he looked at her. They stared at one another for a brief moment before jumping apart and the ringing of his cell phone, Troy looked down and sighed it was a text message from the elementary school he was suppose to be picking the kids up at. He didn't know if he was happy the moment was broken up or not all he knew was that he better get to the school and do his job giving one last look in Taylor's direction Troy started the van while clearing his throat, and pulled off while Taylor just focused on whatever seemed to pass by her window.

**A/N: Please excuse any errors. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's the thing about these new updates. I'm at school and the internet is very bad right now in fact it's down right now and I don't know how long it's going to stay like that. The fact that I can post these updates is a miracle within itself. I don't have much time so I would like to thank my reviewers from last week and I'm sorry I couldn't put your names up here like I usually do. Please forgive me for that. Um, I hope you all enjoy these updates and please remember to Review, and hopefully I will be able to post next week. So enjoy and Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

_"I would have treated you better."_ Troy was pissed as he pulled the van into the youth center lot. He had had bared his heart to Taylor, she had shutdown and refused to talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary and that was something he couldn't understand. What he had just said to her proved he actually cared about her. Regardless of where they lived, what school they went too…regardless of all their social differences he cared. Troy watched as Taylor unbuckled her seat and headed inside the youth center just as he turned the van off. He silently watched as she headed inside as if something or someone was chasing her. Shaking his head he turned and smiled at the children in his van and winked. "I guess she had to go to the ladies' room." He chuckled as some of the children giggled and covered their mouths with their hands, as Troy instantly felt the tension that had been in the van for so long disappear. As he led his group of children into the cafeteria, Jandro and Kerry ran over to him. "What is it?" he asked thinking it was something trivial.

"Man, I thought you said you weren't going to fight with Taylor anymore." Troy looked at them both for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why was she so upset when she came in here earlier." Troy frowned and moved by them both headed towards Taylor's classroom. At his brisk pace he reached the classroom in no time and opened the door. He saw Taylor at her desk, and when he entered she looked up at him. Reaching behind him, he locked the door and walked deeper into the classroom.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I said to you in the van…I meant it…I meant every word and it would be lie if I said I was sorry for saying them."

"Troy…look I just want you to leave me alone alright." She said with a sigh, as she looked away from him. Troy moved around the desk till he was back in her line of sight. "Troy?"

"What's wrong Taylor you can't take someone telling you that your precious boyfriend is nothing more than a damn punk that likes roughin' up his lady." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"You're wrong?"

"Am I…cause if I remember correctly I was there…and watched as he grabbed you, but you know what. I don't know what pisses me off more that he did it or that you let him." He said hotly.

"This is none of your business, Troy."

"None of my business…he did that shit in front of me…and just because neither of you care about how a man is suppose to treat a woman doesn't mean that I'm going to overlook it even if the woman in question denies that she's being abused."

"I wasn't…he just got a little excited…that's all and him seeing YOU there with me didn't help. See this is mainly your fault if you had left when I told you too…none of this would have happened."

"Oh right blame it all on me…cause I'm the one that's wrong. I was wrong to come and see about you when I saw that he had upset…I was wrong to stand up for you even when you didn't stand up for yourself and now I'm wrong for caring. Shit was right you East Highers are about as dumb as you can be."

"Let's not bring that into this."

"I have too…cause I have to find some excuse as to why you're taking whatever that bushy haired punk dishes out." He replied hotly. "I mean you deserve the cream of the crop…not that sticky shit down at the bottom of the barrel."

"Why can't you just let it drop?"

"Because someone needs to talk some sense into you, but you end up with a black eye and a busted lip from some random 'fall' or random 'door'. Cause if you continue that's exactly what's going to happen." Troy exclaimed, as he slammed his hand on then desk. "Damnit Taylor can't you see just what type of man he is and-."

"You know what, Troy you're right…this is East High stuff, so why don't you take your West High self out of here alright." Troy looked taken back by her statement but nodded his head slowly and sighed. He headed towards the door and looked back at her.

"Fine I'll leave you alone about this but don't come crying to me when the shit hits the fan and since you're going out with a piece a shit I expect that to happen quite soon." He replied as he exited to the room slamming the door behind him and leaving Taylor to herself.

Troy walked out into the shook his head and immediately started pacing up and down the hallway mumbling words to himself the entire time. He just didn't get her, he knew she was smart. He knew she was a capable woman. So he just didn't understand how she could have let someone like Chad Danforth use her so. Even when he had met the guy back in middle school he knew he was a creep. After all the entire world had been handed to him on a silver platter, and yet the bastard still lacked manners that even a bum on the street possess. "You alright, Troy." He stopped pacing and looked over at Jandro who was cautiously walking towards him. Jandro came to a stop and looked at Taylor's classroom and then over at Troy. "What happened man?" he asked, Troy then went off and told him everything that had transpired that Saturday at the game. When he finished, Jandro eyes had darkened with fury. In his fit of rage, he had forgotten all about Jandro's father and how he had been abusive those Jandro and his mother until he was finally sent to jail.

"We should go right now and find this punk and kiss his ass, man. I am so serious." He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"I know I feel like doing that too…but what good is that going to do if all she's going to do is run back to him and nurse the sick bastard back to health." He exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I still can't believe that she's defending him the way she is…its ridiculous and scary all at the same time."

"My mother was exactly the same…my father would pop her in the mouth and later on she would act as if nothing had ever happened." Jandro said with disgust. He and Troy looked at one another, "She always used to do it and it made me sick to my stomach…if only I had been older…I would have fought him about the way he treated my mother."

"I feel like doing the same…Chad deserves an ass whippin' for what he did to Taylor. I mean I can still see it, and then she's defending him and getting mad at me for caring." Jandro nodded his head while reaching out and patting Troy on the back

"Well you can't force her to accept what's right in her face…sometimes they need to really see it for themselves before they truly accept what type of person their with." He said with a shake of his head. "Come on let's go get ready for the day man…you can't stay here and be like this. You need to relax." He replied as he led Troy away, glancing over his shoulder one last time Troy looked at the door that led to Taylor's classroom before turning down the hall and heading towards the gym.

When it was finally time to head home, Taylor waited till the last possible second before she wandered outside and headed toward the van that Troy usually drove. Troy was loading the children up and looked over his shoulder at her. "Thought you'd might not be riding with me?"

"You know the way there…and right now I really don't feel like telling someone else how to get there." She replied as she opened her door and got inside. Troy paused in his loading and watched her, before returning getting the kids on the van. Once everyone was on, he hurried around to the driver side and got in. As they pulled off he looked over at Taylor and spoke.

"Taylor look I want to say one thing and then I'm done with this entire conversation…cause I don't see the point in telling you something over and over again if you aren't going to listen."

"Just say what you have to say."

"I'm sorry that Chad did that to you…and I want you to know that you deserve better than what Chad's giving you." She looked at him for a moment and could tell just how sincere he was. Once Troy finished he looked away from her and continued driving, while Taylor turned her body towards the passenger window and looked out. Troy looked at her and sighed, but continued driving while trying to tell himself that she was no longer his concern. Nearly an hour later, he pulled up into her driveway and saw a black mustang in the driveway, thinking nothing of it he got out and helped Trevor out of the car, just as Taylor hurried over to him. Looking at her, he sat Trevor on the ground. "What is it?"

"It's Chad."

"Wait that's him." Troy said as he moved to go around the van; however Taylor moved to place herself in front of him quickly.

"Troy no, please don't let him see you."

"I'm not going to hide from anybody, Taylor…you must not know we that well if you think I'm going to hide from Chad like some punk."

"Please just do it for me, Troy. If he sees you he'll get angry and…"

"He'll hurt you again." Troy stated bluntly, Taylor frowned at his words and looked away from him. "So no I'm not going to leave you alone with him."

"Troy please I can handle this…I don't need your help." She cried, Troy paused and looked down at her before nodding his head and sighing.

"Fine…if that's how you feel than." He handed her Trevor's book bag, and then climbed back into the van. "I'm going to get in my van and drive over there." He said pointing to one streets that were in front of her house.

"Troy you really do not have-." He cut her off and shook his head.

"That's the best I can do, because if that fool touches you again…I'm not going to beat his ass." Troy said as he closed the door, Taylor and Trevor stepped back as he pulled off. With a sigh she headed towards her house, as she neared Chad's car, he hopped out and looked at her.

"Taylor thank goodness you finally made it home…you wouldn't believe how long I've been sitting out here." He said as he looked at her and then over at Trevor who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey little man."

"Trevor go inside." She said as she patted him on the back and then watched as he took off. Once they were alone, Chad leaned back against his car while Taylor continued to eye him.

"What was that all about?"  
"It's past his bedtime, now why are you here." Chad looked at her and sighed.

"I just feel that whatever happened between us this Saturday isn't resolved and Taylor baby I love you and I want this…I want us to work." She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced back towards street, she could see the van very clearly and wondered what Troy would do if the conversation became more aggressive.

"We can work…if you would stop putting your hands on me."

"Baby I'm sorry."

"But you've done it before…and you've always said sorry afterwards…Chad I just don't know if I believe you."

"Look, I can explain alright…we I saw you with Troy I lost my cool. I mean that guy is my enemy. He's been trying to get at me for years and I was just furious that you were standing there talking to him like he was a friend. That just didn't sit well with me and I reacted instead of thinking things through like I should have done and for that I'm sorry."

"You have got to do better, Chad. I mean it seems like you believe that I will always be there, will guess what? I won't be if you continue treating me like you do." She said, Chad eyed her for a moment and then smiled while nodding his head.

"Fine…I'll treat you better after all as your boyfriend it's my duty to treat you better than anyone on the street." He said with a smirk, "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk, you have got to believe me."

"I…," she paused and looked out towards the van and then back at him. "I do." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed. She did the same and laid her head on his shoulder. As they stood there hugging, Taylor tried her best not to jump in his arms as the van across the street started and pulled away. After the van disappeared down the street she closed her eyes and focused on Chad.

Lillian Bolton looked up from her book as her only child stormed into the house, appearing to be absolutely furious with the world. Sharing a look with her husband she slowly got up and went to see what had happened. Knocking twice on her son's bedroom door, she heard a muffle yell of 'come in' pushing the door open she walked in and over to her son's bed and sat down. "Mine telling me what's wrong?"

"Nothing really…I'm…it's just nerves." He replied with a shake of his head as he looked at her for a moment. Lillian shook her head and reached out touched his face and forcing her son to look her in the eye.

"Tell me the truth Troy."

"Fine…there's this girl," he began as he stood up and began pacing. "And she's dating this guy that is real bad. I mean I think he hits her and stuff, and he grabbed her arm real rough last week. However that's not the messed up part." He said as he looked over at his mother. "The messed up part is…she continues to make excuses for him all the time. She has no idea how she sounds. To me she sounds like those women that have been abused nearly their entire life, and she's too smart of a girl to let that happen to her."

"I see…well Troy it sounds like you like her."

"I don't…I just care about her like a friend should. There's nothing wrong with that." Lillian looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Oh my goodness don't tell me she's from East High." Troy looked over at his mother and bowed his head. "Is that why, you stood up here lying to me about you not liking her. I swear I will never understand you boys and rivalries."

"Mom, you don't understand she's an East Higher and I'm a West Higher…we just can't go around dating one another or even mentioning that we have feelings for the other. There's to much bad blood there."

"Obviously not enough if you have the hots for her." Troy blushed at his mother's comment and shook his head.

"Well she's different she's not like all of them." He replied in his defense. Lillian just smiled at him and shook her head as she stood up.

"Right well, I'm going to go back out to the living room…and by the way I think you should tell her about your feelings as well as try to talk some sense into her about her boyfriend…that's just my opinion." She replied with a smile as she let herself out. Troy waited till the door was closed before lying back on his bed with a sigh, for some reason the image of Taylor and Chad hugging wouldn't leave him alone. It bothered him greatly, and he didn't know if it bothered him because he knew Chad would hurt her again or because he liked her.

"Ouch!" Taylor exclaimed the next day at school when Sharpay walked up to her and smacked her across the back of her head. Rubbing the now tender spot she shot her friend a look and while saying. "What was that for?"

"For being so stupid…see, I was trying to knock some sense back into your head. For someone who is going to be the valedictorian of our class you certainly are acting stupid." Sharpay exclaimed not caring if anyone around them heard the conversation.

"What da hell are you talking about?"

"I heard that you and Chad are back on track…damn Taylor where in the hell is that massive brain of yours." She exclaimed reaching out to hit Taylor again, but this time she quickly evaded the hit and shook her head.

"Would you stop it."

"I'm trying to help here…if I knock your head around a few more times maybe your brain will get back into place and you will start using it again." She said as she moved to hit her, reaching out Taylor grabbed her hand but struggled as the taller girl started to use her other hand.

"Sharpay!" At the sound of her name Sharpay stopped and stepped back, Taylor sighed and brushed her clothing off and looked up at her. "Thanks for stopping…now me and Chad is none of your business. We're going to work on our relationship and try to make it better. He's really going to try Shar."

"Do you even listen to yourself sometimes when you take about your relationship with Chad…I mean really do you?"

"Um…no."

"Well, if you did…you know what you would sound like? You'd sound like those women who were abused and they talk about it on lifetime. So what's next you're going to get stabbed in the face and blame it on an innocent door."

"Gosh you are so dramatic…I'm not going to get stabbed."  
"Well, you tell me how you feel when Chad breaks your heart…I'm sure it will feel like something sharp pierced your heart." Sharpay said with a shake of her head. "I swear sometimes I don't know what you see in him."

"Probably the same time you see in Zeke…love."

"Yeah, but Zeke actually knows how to display it without me winding up hurt or in tears." Sharpay snapped back. "Besides after he did what he did on Saturday I can't believe you're talking to him…if that was me…" she trailed off shaking her head. Taylor just rolled her eyes and picked up her book bag.

"Look you're see everything between me and Chad is going to get better. He said so last night. Shar, just be happy for me okay."

"I would if you were into making good decisions." Taylor frowned at her words, and just sighed.

"You just aren't going to be happy till I break up with him are you?" Taylor asked as she looked up at Sharpay who stared back at her.

"No…cause you can do much better."

"Shar!"

"I know I know you don't want to hear it, but Tay I really care about you okay…so I'll see you later alright." She said softly as she looked at her before heading off towards her class leaving Taylor alone in the hallway. As she was headed towards her class, she gasped as two strong arms encircled her waist.

"Where you going baby?"

"To class…you know where you should be." She said as she turned around in his arms and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and winked.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, baby."

"Oh thank you Chad and you know what you don't look to bad yourself." She said as he bent down and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her response and pulled her closer.

"Thank you baby…now how about you and I go out this Friday?"

"Oh that sounds good what do you have in mind?

"How about this," he said as he stepped back and looked down at her, "Dinner and a movie of your choice." She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I like the sound of that."

"Good so how about I pick you up at your house after you get home from work and we'll have our date." He said with a wink, when Taylor nodded he kissed her gently on the lips. "Good now let's get to class before we're late… and I know how you hate being late."

"You're right…I'll see you later." Taylor said and practically walked away, her mind already on what she and Chad were going to do on their date, for the first time in while she was excited for the school week to end.

When Friday came, Taylor could barely keep the smile off her face as she worked that afternoon at the youth center. Troy had noticed her cheerful face and had grumpily walked away to go and take care of some work in the gym. As Taylor watched her classroom full of children clear out, her phone rang. Reaching down she picked it up and looked it over. The call was from Chad. Answering quickly she closed the door behind her last student and spoke. "Hey baby."

"Hey, Tay…look baby I've got some bad news." He said softly, Taylor instantly frowned at his words.

"What is it?" she said coldly already knowing the answer.

"Don't be like that, Taylor…I mean it. Something came up that was important and-."

"More important than taking your girlfriend out like you promise…geez Chad how many times are you going to do this to me." She said as she placed a hand over her forehead and breathed out in frustration.

"I don't know…but baby you have to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"The heck you didn't…you knew about this date long before today, and surprise surprise something just happens to pop up. You are unbelievable, Chad I can't believe that you would do this. You knew how excited I was…and-."

"There's nothing I can do, Tay. So just get over it cause I'm not going to change my plans just cause you shed a few tears alright. Something popped up and I'm going to take care of it."

"You shouldn't have done this Chad."

"What, so I'm in the dog house again." He said furiously.

"I guess so, Chad I mean you really shouldn't keep doing this to me…I can't wait on you to-." She jerked her head back as she heard the dial tone. Looking at the phone she closed it up and placed back on her desk and closed her eyes furious with herself for believing that Chad would change and angry with herself for allowing herself to let him back in.

Troy was currently loading the van with the kids when Jandro wandered over towards him. Looking up he paused and gave him, his full attention. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, did you do something to Taylor again?" Troy helped another child into the van while shaking his head.

"No…man I haven't been around her all day." Troy said as he looked at him. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in her room crying…I peeked in but didn't really have the heart to ask her what was wrong. Especially when I thought you had done something cause then she might be on a whole West High is dumb kick and I really didn't want to deal with that drama."

"Wait, you said she's crying."

"Yeah man…and I thought you said or did something to her so what's wrong with her." Troy shook his head and stepped away from the van.

"Taylor, I want you to load the rest of the children on the van while I go talk to Taylor alright, besides I can't have her holding us up. You know I have to take her home." Jandro just nodded as Troy walked away knowing that by now Troy wouldn't even have heard him.

Making his way into the youth center, Troy headed towards Taylor's room and looked inside. He saw her by her desk crying and he instantly frowned. It didn't take a genius to know who had hurt her. Opening the door, he watched as she looked up and then quickly looked back down. "Jandro told me you were crying…you alright?" he asked stepping into the room fully and closing the door.

"It's nothing…just leave me alone."

"Well, there are two things wrong with that statement. One, you're crying and I know you wouldn't cry over nothing, and two I can't leave you alone…besides I'm supposed to drive you home. So let's stop the drama, and you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I…I…just don't know what do. Everyone is telling he's no good and I just don't listen." She cried as she looked over Troy, who just stood by the door watching her silently. "I mean what exactly am I supposed to do."

"This is about Chad isn't it?" he asked softly as he looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah, it is." Taking a few steps forward he looked at her and then spoke.

"What happened?"

"He promised to take me to a dinner and a movie but he just called to cancel…and this isn't the first time he's done something like this. This isn't the first time he's broken his promise to me."

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He said softly as he finally walked all the way over to her. Taylor looked up at him, while Troy reached down and brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Taylor, I'm really sorry that happened to you." He whispered as he took his hand away from her. "Come on let me get you home…oh and where's your brother." He asked as he helped Taylor out of her seat.

"Oh my mother thought it would be nice to go and see her mother, so she left me by myself. I really am enjoying having the house to myself though…and since I didn't have to watch my brother I was happy to have a date with Chad. I mean lately I've been spending Friday nights all alone while I watch my brother…babysitting younger siblings can really kill your social life." She said giving him a watery grin. He smiled back and nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"Well it shouldn't be like that…does Danforth even come over."

"No…he only likes it when I'm alone." Troy decided not to talk anymore about Chad once he noticed how she sniffled at his comment about him.

"Come on let's go." He replied, placing his arm around her slender waist he led her out of the room and out of the van where Jandro had loaded up the rest of the kids up in the van. Troy ignored the look that Jandro sent his way, while he helped Taylor into the van. Once he closed the door, he turned and looked at Jandro who was still silently watching him.

"What happened?"

"It was Danforth…he hurt her." Was the only answer that Troy gave him before he got into the van and pulled away.

Troy glanced over at Taylor as they pulled up into her driveway. The ride over after they dropped off their last kid was quiet and awkward. Troy found himself wanting to say something to ease her pain. Instead he found himself looking over at her silently and feeling a deep pain in his chest as he watched her cry over what Chad Danforth had done to her. He watched as she looked up as the van came to a stop. Before Taylor could get out of the car, Troy had decided on what to do. "Thanks for the ride home." Taylor whispered as she moved to get out of the van, Troy reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"Wait." She looked over at him and slowly shook her head.

"Wait for what?" she asked obviously not in the mood for anyone to play around with her. Troy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and looked over at her for a moment before answering.

"I was thinking that maybe…um…if it made you feel better…I was thinking that maybe I could take you out for dinner and movie."

"Why would do something like that? I thought that you didn't like East High students, besides I wouldn't want your friends seeing us…and then you dissing me just because they're there."

"I would never do that…besides I don't think any of my friends would really care about me being out with you."

"Whatever you say, Troy just know that I'm not going to buy that lie alright."

"Look, you're my friend and I'm so sorry that Troy did what he did…come on let me take you out I promise you'll have a good time." He said flashing her a smile; she looked him over for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Alright let's go but no funny business." She said as Troy shifted the van into gear and backed out of her driveway. With a smile he nodded his head and chuckled as he headed off down the road.

"Okay no funny business but I'm telling you right now you're going to enjoy yourself tonight so wipe those brown eyes and put a smile on that face. Cause I'm about to show you how us West Highers have fun."

**A/N: I'll update when I can…but I'm not sure when that will be especially with this internet problem. So please be patient with me. **

**Baby S **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm back and with more updates. First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter; blueprincess972, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Favor1234**, **AyaneC**, **serena's girl 4-ever**, **cornique chaylor girl, baby2ludaris**, **Angel, toddntan**, **Ani Thompson**, and **jinidu93**. Thank you, now I hope you all enjoy this new update…because we're about to hit some drama real soon. So please read and enjoy. Oh and don't forget to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

As they headed down the street away from Taylor's house, Troy turned on the radio and then leaded back in the driver's seat. "Alright now what's the plan?" he asked as he looked over at her. Taylor looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I thought you were going to show me how the West Siders have fun."

"It's West Highers and yes I was going to show you that, while doing whatever it is that you had planned with that punk Danforth." He said with a smirk as she shot him a pointed glare.

"What?"

"You can just take me home if all you're going to do is diss my boyfriend." She said with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. He looked over at her and chuckled for a moment before smiling.

"Well someone has too…and if it isn't going to be you than it might as well be me. He isn't any good anyway. I mean he dissed you tonight for some BS."

"Troy!"

"Okay fine, I'm changing the subject…so what were you and he who shall not be named going to do tonight anyway."

"We were going to go to a dinner and a movie."

"Oh how cliché." Troy said with a laugh as he continued driving. When he saw that Taylor wasn't laughing he stopped and looked over at her. "I was just playing you know…I mean if you look at any movie from the 80's or the 90's even some guy is always taking about taking his date out for a 'dinner and a movie' I was just pointing that out."

"I certainly didn't need the history lesson."

"Well I was telling you why I was laughing, but next time I'll make sure to laugh at you so my explanation will be easier to understand." He said with a smirk.

"If that is so cliché what would be your perfect date."

"I'm not telling you…only the girls lucky enough to go out with me know and judging by your taste in men. I'm afraid aside from work we would never even cross paths." She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I'm starting to think that this whole idea was a mistake." She exclaimed as she looked at him. He shook his head and smiled at her for a moment before replying.

"It wasn't…so um…where do you want to eat?"

"Um are you sure you want to know…I mean we can go where you want to go." She said with a shake of her head. Troy looked over at her once he pulled up to a red light. Turning in his seat slightly he looked her up and down before speaking.

"Taylor, I asked you now just tell me." She sighed and mumbled.

"Roy's Salad Bar and Grill." He reached over and patted her on the arm, just as the light turned green.

"Okay then Roy's Salad Bar and Grill it is?" he said as he headed in that direction. "I take by your little episode back there that Chad doesn't go here when you ask." Taylor looked out the window and shook her head.

"Hardly ever…and if he does it's only because he feels like it, not because I asked" She admitted. Troy shook his head in disbelief over how Chad mistreated Taylor, he would have never treated any of his girlfriends this way.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, Taylor."

"Oh I hope not, cause with you there are a whole lot more things to worry about." She said with a sigh. He flashed her a wink, and pulled into the parking lot.

"Thank goodness this is in the neutral part of town." He said as he turned his car off. Taylor just hopped out of the car and Troy followed with a frown.

"What?" she asked noticing his look almost immediately. Troy walked over to her and then pointed back at his car.

"I'm not an asshole, Taylor…and you know it. I actually like helping my dates out of my car…opening doors…pulling out chairs…you know the whole gentleman act." He said standing before her with his arms crossed over his chest. Taylor looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh really?"

"Really." He stated as she turned on her heel and headed back towards the van, once at her door she opened it and got back inside. Troy watched her for a few moments before it dawned on him what she was trying to do. Walking over to the car, he opened the door and helped her out.

"There and how does your gentleman act feel now." She said as she strutted ahead of him. Troy just smiled and looked after her before following so he could get the door, all the while thinking to himself that he certainly was going to enjoy his time entertaining her this evening.

"Alright so what's good here?" Troy asked after helping Taylor into her seat. She looked up at him as he sat down across from her and picked up a menu.

"What you've never been here before?"

"No not really…so what's good here." He asked looking up at her over the top of his menu. She looked down at her menu and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um…I really like the house Caesar salad and the grill chicken." She replied looking back up him.

"Caesar salad and grill chicken huh? Well I guess I'm going to have to take your word for it and go ahead and order that as well."

"Are you sure cause you might like something else…and I don't want you to be disappointed this being your first time and all." She said nervously, Troy just shook his head and closed his menu.

"I'm fine…you said you liked it, and while I still think your taste in men is lacking…I really don't know anything about your taste in food so I will give this a try." He said chuckling at the glare that she sent him across the table. "Alright moving on."

"Good…so since you have this gentleman act going on…I guess you date a lot." Troy shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Nope…I don't date a lot…but when I do I treat my girlfriends like their Queens and-." He paused as Taylor giggled and shook her head turning her face away from him. Watching her closely he smirked and just sighed.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing other than the queen comment," she said as she finally stopped laughing. "I just wasn't expecting that…that's why I laughed." He nodded his head as if he didn't believe her, just as the waitress came over to them.

"So what can I get you two?" she asked.

"Um, I'll have a sprite." Troy said "And the house Caesar salad and grilled chicken."

"And you."

"The same." Taylor with a smile, the waitress nodded and left. Troy looked at her and then spoke.

"So what are you planning on doing once you graduate."

"Well I was hoping that I would go to USC, UCLA or Berkley." She answered with a bright smile. Troy nodded his head impressed with her answers.

"Well who knows we might be seeing one another again, and this time we won't be divided by something as stupid as which side of the track we're from." He said as he looked at her.

"Oh so you're planning on going to those schools too."

"I know that USC and UCLA have shown interest in me…however I also know that if my major isn't there I won't be as well." He said with a sigh, as he looked at her. Taylor nodded her head in understanding.

"I get that…I'd feel the same way if a school were to offer me a scholarship."

"Oh I'm sure before the year's over they will. From what Mrs. Jackson told us before you arrived is that you were a very smart woman." He said with a smile.

"Wow, she said that."

"Yeah, she did." He said with a smile, leaning across the table he looked at her and chuckled. "And you know I had to wait to see you seeing as how you were from East High before I could make a final judgment."

"Oh you are so wrong." she said with a shake of her head. He shrugged his shoulders and started laughing at the frown on her face, just as the waitress returned. After she sat all their plates and drinks down she left. Troy and Taylor immediately started eating, after awhile Troy lifted his head and looked at Taylor.

"This is good…I guess I can trust your taste in foods." He said with a laugh as she sent him yet another look.

"Whatever Troy…so about that movie." He nodded his head as he picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Oh yeah that's right we're going to a movie aren't we…so what do you want to see." He asked. Taylor looked at him for a moment shock, she had to admit to herself that this date or pretend date was going much better than any real date she had ever had with Chad, but she wouldn't dare let Troy in on that little secret.

"I…um wanted to see um Pineapple Express or Tropic Thunder." She said with a sigh looking down. Troy leaned back in his chair and looked at her closely before shaking his head.

"I would have never guessed."

"Guessed what?"

"That you wanted to see something so girly." Taylor paused for a moment and shook her head.

"You know Troy, you shouldn't assume anything about anyone cause all you'll do is make an ass out of yourself."

"Wow, you know Taylor you really have a sharp tongue." He said with a shake of his head. She looked down and then back up at him.

"Like I told you, growing up like a nerd isn't the best and in order to keep the kids that thought picking on me would be fun at bay was to developed this sharp tongue." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Oh right…I'm sorry I forgot, cause at West High we don't do stuff like that." He said with a shake of his head. She sighed and looked at him.

"Must everything I do or my classmates do be compared to West High?"

"I don't know if you ever say anything that is similar to what goes on in West High I might not have to compare anything." He said with a shrug. "So which one do you want to see?"

"Which one what?"

"Which movie do you want to see." He asked as he set his fork down on the plate. Taylor thought for a moment before answering.

"How about Tropic Thunder?"

"That's fine with me…so you ready." He asked. Taylor looked down at her empty plate and then up at Troy who was now by herself ready to help her out of her seat.

"Yes, I am." She answered with a smile. He nodded and offered her his hand. Taylor accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up from her seat.

"Good let me go play the bill and then we'll go see Tropic Thunder." He said as he walked over to the cashier by the door. Taylor stood off to the side waiting; everything so far was going well. Normally by now her and Chad would be splitting the bill, and he would be trying his best to get her to go and see some type of action movie, and she would eventually cave and they would go see whatever he wanted. Being out on this date with Troy was quite the eye opener. He was the perfect gentleman, and he was treating her well. She slowly found asking the question, 'Why can't Chad be more like this?' As soon as she finished the thought, Troy walked back over to her and looked down at her. "Ready?" he asked offering his arm. She smiled up at him and laced hers through his.

"Yes I am."

Chad sat next to his cousin Darren inside a club on the Westside of town, ever since his phone call with Taylor he had been quiet all evening. Darren pushed one of the girls who had been sitting on his lap off and looked at him. "Yo, man you alright?" Chad took his eyes off one of the girl who was sitting in front of him and nodded his head.

"Yeah…I'm just hoping that Taylor isn't still mad about me canceling." He said with a shrug. "Not that I care really…I just don't feel like dealing with the drama."

"Yeah, that's right you got yourself a real 'smart girl'" Darren said laughing as he finished the sentence. Chad looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

"Hey man, Taylor's a good one…I plan on keeping her with me for awhile."

"Yeah, while you cheat like it's going out of style…you're lucky she likes you so much cause any other girl would have dumped your ass by now." Darren said with a chuckle. "So man you gotta tell me your secret."

"There isn't a secret…you just pick a girl you know is a goody goody. You know one you can take home to momma and then get her."

"So she's your front then huh man."

"Yeah, she's a front." Chad admitted with a nod. "But hey over the last few years I guess I caught myself some feelings."

"Not many." Darren said as he motioned to the girl that was motioning for Chad to come out onto the dance floor. Chad smiled and shook his head as he stood up.

"Yeah not many." he said as he walked over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Not noticing the couple across the room.

Jandro looked at Kerry and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe what I'm seeing right now." He replied as he stepped to the side to the get a closer look. Kerry who had been dancing in front of him turned around and looked as well.

"What is it?"

"Is that Taylor's boyfriend?" he asked as he pointed across the dance floor to a bushy headed guy who was currently grinding against a girl barely clad in any clothes. Kerry covered her mouth with her hand and nodded her head.

"It is…isn't he the reason she was crying today at work."

"Oh he most certainly was." Jandro said with a shake of his head. "The bastard." He spat out angrily. Kerry looked at him and then back towards Chad.

"Well…there's no denying what he's doing here." She said finishing her statement with a sneer. "Taylor so deserves better."

"Yeah, someone like Troy, cause I know he wouldn't even dream of doing this to one of his girlfriends." Jandro said with a shake of his head.

"Do you think we should tell Taylor?" Kerry asked as she looked back up at Jandro who hadn't taken his eyes off Chad and the girl. At her question, he looked down at her and then sighed.

"I think we should…we'll tell her next week on Monday." He said. Kerry nodded her head and then glanced back towards Chad who was now laughing at something another guy said as he continued dancing with the girl. Jandro frowned at the action and then reached down and grabbed Kerry's hand as Chad pushed the girl away from him and walked towards them. Stepping back he pulled Kerry off the dance floor after him. Chad paused and looked at them and smirked.

"Man don't nobody want her." He sneered as he looked over Kerry and then back up at Jandro who took a step forward.

"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice exclaimed from across the dance floor. Jandro looked over there and saw Darren Dawkins staring at him.

"Naw man everything is fine," Chad called out he then looked back at Jandro and smiled. "Right?"

"Yeah right." He muttered, Chad nodded at him and winked before going over to the bar. Jandro watched him go and then looked at Kerry. "Let's go." He said with a sigh as he took one last look at Darren who was still eyeballing him and Kerry.

"Oh my goodness that was the funny movie ever." Taylor exclaimed over her laughter as she and Troy exited the movie theater that night around twelve o'clock. Troy chuckled at her, and shook his head.

"Yeah I got to admit it was good."

"Good…you were laughing at some of the things harder than me." She said with a smile as she looked up at him. He shook his head and smiled down at her.

"Oh really and how can you be so sure especially since you didn't stop laughing until the credits rolled and even now you're still laughing."

"It was so funny."

"I know I know…so are we headed home or do you want to do something else." He asked as he shoved his hands into his jeans. Taylor's chuckles died down at his words and she looked over at him.

"I think it would be best if you took me home." Troy nodded and fell into step beside her as they walked through the parking lot towards his van.

"You're right…you're right," he said as he opened the passenger side door and helped her inside. "I should take you home." After getting Taylor into the van, he went around to the driver side and got in. She looked over at him and gently touched his hand with her own.

"I just want to thank you for bringing me out tonight I really had a fun time." She said with a smile as she looked at him. He smiled back and turned on the van and headed out of the parking lot.

"I did too…you're really good company." He replied with a smile as he headed back towards her house. The rest of the ride was driven in comfortable silence until they pulled up into her driveway.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week." Troy nodded his head with a smile and turned off the car. Taylor looked at him for a moment before saying. "What?"

"Hey…I haven't completed my gentleman act yet."

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to walk you to your front door." He said with a smile as he hopped out of the van and went over to her side of the van. Opening the door, he helped her down and together they headed towards her front door.

"Thanks for the dinner and movie."

"Oh you're welcome…I truly enjoyed myself." Troy said as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Taylor smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I enjoyed myself as well…thank you again, you really made this night something to remember."

"Glad to help, Taylor." He said with a smile, they both turned to look at one another, "Well I guess I better get going I'll see you on Monday alright." He said with a smile, Taylor watched as he headed back towards his van, she waved as he pulled out of her driveway and then she headed inside. With a sigh, she flopped down on the sofa and took off her shoes. She couldn't get over just how wonderful the night had been with Troy.

The next day when Troy entered West High, he seemed to be on a natural high. Smiling he walked over to his locker and started taking his books out. "Troy…man we need to talk to you?" he looked up and saw Jandro and Kerry standing right in front of him. Looking them over he closed his locker down and sighed.

"What's up?"

"Jandro and I were out last night…" Troy smiled at her words and nodded his head in agreement.

"When are you guys not out."

"Troy, please just listen to us alright." Realizing they were serious, he nodded his head and dropped the smile from his face. Tightening his grip on his book bag's shoulder strap he looked at both Kerry and Jandro before saying.

"Alright what's going on?"

"We saw Chad Danforth…you know Taylor's boyfriend at the club we usually go to, and he was in there dancing with some other girls." Troy frowned at their words and shook his head.

"Hold up wait a minute…you mean to tell me that he was out last night? Man he was suppose to take Taylor out on a date."

"Yeah man he was out and dancing with those girls like he was going to make a baby with her on the dance floor." Jandro said with a shake of his head. "And get this he was hanging with Darren Dawkins." Troy frowned at that sighed.

"What should we do, Troy? Should we tell Taylor…I don't feel right keeping this to myself." She said, as Jandro draped his arm around her shoulders. Troy slowly thought about all the outcomes from telling Taylor about Chad, and then made his decision.

"You should tell her…and you should tell her this afternoon alright." He said as he looked at them both. "The sooner the better."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **cornique chaylor girl**, **beststoriesever95**, **Favor1234**, **baby2ludaris**, **LunaSolTierra**, **serena's girl 4-ever**, **Angel and Ani Thompson**. I hope everyone enjoys this update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

After making sure that Jandro and Kerry would tell Taylor what they had seen, Troy headed off towards his gym class. As he entered the locker room, he saw his best friend Miguel at his locker already changed. "What's up man?" he said giving his friend a nod as he went over to his locker. Opening it up, he pulled out his gym clothes and spoke again. "What's wrong with you man…you're awfully quiet and I've known you to long not to know that that isn't normal." He said with a chuckle.

"Normal…you're one to talk about normal." Miguel said as he turned around and looked at Troy who was changing into his shorts. Once they were on, Troy looked over at Miguel and sighed.

"Man I'm not in the mood to play the guessing game with you…now what is wrong with you." Miguel looked over at him and just shook his head.

"The question isn't what's wrong with me…the question is what's wrong with you." Miguel said firmly as he looked at Troy who eyed him wearily.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Then does the name Taylor McKessie mean anything to you." Miguel snapped as he looked him. Troy froze and looked over at him and shook his head, as Miguel looked at him gauging his reaction. "Exactly what I thought…it does mean something to you." Troy just shrugged his shoulders and looked away from him as he put on his shirt.

"What's wrong with Taylor McKessie?"

"Geez, I don't know…how about how she's dating your enemy Chad Danforth, or oh this is an even better one. How about who she goes to East High, and last time I checked students from West High hated kids from East High."

"Look man, Taylor and I are friends…we work together at the center man. She was feeling down so I took her out for a dinner and a movie." He said as he slammed his locker closed. Miguel looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"She's still East High."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to let that worry me, besides it's stupid, and you know I've felt like that for the longest." Troy said as he looked at his friend. "I mean she's a nice girl, she's different from all those others East Highers, and I like spending time with her."

"Whatever man…you just need to remember whose side you're own, and last time I checked that side sure wasn't East High." Miguel said as he turned and headed out of the locker room. Troy watched him leave, and sighed sitting down on the wooden bench that ran down the middle of the locker room he released a deep breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

Taylor had just left her third period class, when she heard someone calling her name down the hall from behind her. Turning around she saw that it was Chad. Reluctantly she stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. Once he stopped he took a minute to catch his breath before he spoke. "Taylor, why haven't you answered my phone calls…I tried to call you earlier this weekend."

"Was that before or after you cancelled on me." She asked him, he looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh so you still got an attitude about that huh…I thought we discussed this already, cause last time I checked, I told you that it couldn't be avoided." He stated angrily as he looked at her. Taylor looked away from him and shook her head.

"Why am I the one in the wrong especially after the way you've been treating me."

"Treating you? Taylor, I've treated better than any girl I've ever been with. I've taken you to see my parents, I spend my money on you, I take you places you want to go. So please explain to me how I've been treating you."

"You wouldn't get it if I did." She said stubbornly as she turned to walk away.

"You know ever sine you took that stupid job that your mom got for you, you've been acting really different." He said as grabbed her arm. "So why don't you quit that damn job and get your attitude straight."

"Quit my job," she exclaimed snatching her arm away from him. "Oh I know you must have lost your mind now." She said angrily as she looked at him. Chad glared at her now and shook his head.

"I haven't lost my mind…I want my girlfriend back…and that job has changed you."

"Look, Chad I need to head to class." She said wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Chad released her arm and sighed covering his face with his hands. His shoulders started shaking and Taylor heard the sound of a quiet sob. Turning to look at him fully she realized he was crying. "Chad?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as he lifted his face to look at her through red eyes with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry…I know I haven't done right by you, but Taylor girl I love you so much. You make me want to be better than I am, and when I'm with you…I swear it's like that goal is within reach." He said as he wiped his face. "I know I made you mad with me canceling the date last Friday, but like I told you before I had to too."

"Chad, I'm not going to keep playing this game with you." Taylor said.

"What game?"

"Oh you know the one...the one where you hurt me and then you apologize…and then I take you back."

"Taylor…I'm not playing a game with you. This is me alright, I love you." He stated sincerely. "I love you…and I'm not trying to hurt you…I am just making mistakes." He said softly as he looked at her. Taylor just sighed and nodded her head in understanding. Chad smiled and looked down at her before kissing her forehead.

"So you forgive me?" he asked as he placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking him in the eye. "You forgive me baby?"

"Yes," she whispered softly. "Yes I do forgive you." She whispered as she looked up at him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away just as the bell rang; giving her a wink and a smile he took off towards his class leaving Taylor in the middle of the hallway wondering when she became so weak.

Troy looked at Trevor as he squared his shot up in the gym later on that afternoon, after making the shot Trevor turned to Troy with a huge smile on his face. "How was that Mr. Troy?" he asked, Troy reached out and ruffled his hair for a moment before catching a pass from Malcolm.

"That was just fine…are you going to go out for the basketball team?" He said as he handed him back the ball. Trevor took it and looked down at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"My mommy said I could…she thinks it'll be good for me." He said innocently as he looked at Troy, who nodded his head in agreement.

"That's true it was good for me too." He replied with a chuckle. "Now I want you to shot again." He said as he spied Jandro and Kerry coming his way. Looking back down at Trevor, he spoke quickly.

"Work with Malcolm for a little while I have to go and talk to Jandro and Kerry." Trevor nodded and shot the ball as Troy walked over to his friends who were standing at the foot of the bleachers. Coming over he looked at them and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"We haven't told her yet." Jandro said as he looked at Troy, who groaned and lifted a hand to massage the bridge of his nose.

"And why haven't you told her yet?" Troy asked after a minute of taking deep calming breaths. Jandro and Kerry looked at him and the shrugged their shoulders. "Oh so you mean to tell me you don't know why?"

"Yeah, look you're closer to her. Why don't you go tell her?"

"Cause I wasn't there when this happened, besides she knows I don't like Danforth. She'll probably think I was trying to ruin her relationship."

"From what we saw Friday night she doesn't have much of a relationship." Kerry said with a shake of her head. Troy sighed and nodded his head as he stood up.

"I agree with you Kerry yet the problem isn't what we think…it's what she thinks and if she thinks she has a relationship, well when I come to her with this. She'll just think I'm trying to ruin it."

"Well then come with us?" Jandro said.

"I don't know."

"Please…you could help console her and everything." Kerry said flashing Troy a meaningful smile, he shook his head at her and then looked over towards Malcolm who was still showing the kids how to shoot the ball. Seeing that his friend had everything under control he looked back at them and nodded his head.

"Alright let's go." He mumbled not sure if he was making the right decision. Jandro and Kerry led him out of the gym and down the hallway towards Taylor's room. Opening the door, Troy walked in first followed by Kerry and Jandro. Taylor looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Taylor…there is something that Kerry and Jandro want to tell you." Troy said not even trying to beat around the bush. Taylor looked over at them, and waited. Jandro nervously cleared his throat while Kerry just looked at Taylor as if she was a deer caught in headlights. Troy watched them for a minute before closing his eyes in frustration and calling out their names. Kerry was the first to speak.

"WesawChadandhewasataclubfridaynightandhewasdancingonsomegirlsandwethinkhe's cheating on you." She said taking a deep breath at the end of her statement. Taylor looked at her in confusion before shaking her head.

"What?"

"We saw Chad at a club Friday night and he was dancing real close to some girls and we think he's cheating on you." Jandro said more slowly this time, giving his girlfriend a sideways look. Taylor looked down at her desk and then back up at them and slowly shook her head.

"He isn't cheating on me."

"Then how do you explain him being at the club dancing on all those girls…he wouldn't do that if he was actually with you…if he actually cared about you." Troy said coming into the conversation for the first time. Taylor looked over at him and shook her head for a moment before chuckling bitterly.

"Oh so that's how you play your little game." She said looking accusingly at Troy, who stood up and looked at her as if she had just called him out of his name.

"Games…the only game I play is basketball. Now this is the truth, we don't have a reason to lie to you."

"Oh yes you do…you have a reason. You hate Chad, and you-."

"Yes that is true I hate him…but I would never use you as a means to get to him. I care about you Taylor and Danforth isn't good for you. He probably will never be good enough for you."

"And who made you the all knowing one. Chad is the first guy to ever want to be with me. He cares about me, he just makes mistakes."

"Well since I've known you that's all he's done." Troy shouted out angrily. "He's made mistake after mistake, and you've taken him back again and again. Your relationship with him sounds like a well played abuse story line for a movie on lifetime…I mean for god sakes Taylor I saw him grab you at the park and then the next time I see you, you're back with him as if he had done nothing wrong."

"He's just made mistakes…and that gives you no right to make up this story about him."

"This isn't a story…Jandro and Kerry saw him."

"And how do I know you didn't put them up to this." Troy slammed his hand on a desk beside him in frustration and looked at her.

"I care about you, and I know you're not used to it…but I don't want to make the 'mistake' of hurting you, because as a man I know better than that." He said as he looked at her. Taylor looked away from him stubbornly and Troy just looked over at Jandro and Kerry. "You know what I'm done…you can only tell someone something so many times before you just don't care anymore."

"Well if you would-."

"I'm telling you the truth, it's all on you if you chose not to believe what's happening right in front of you," he said as he moved towards the door. "I'm done though…you find out on your own…ask him where he was, and see what he tells you, but Jandro, Kerry and I have no reason to lie to you, and you know why…because we view you as a friend. Our mistake right, cause it's obvious you don't feel the same." He said opening the door. Jandro looked at him and called out his name trying to get him to stop.

"Troy man calm down dude."

"No…I'm though with this, I'm done with the entire subject." He shouted as he slammed the door and walked away. Jandro and Kerry watched as Taylor jumped at the sound of the slamming door. She looked at them and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah…look Taylor we better go." Jandro said as he pulled Kerry with him so they could leave. Taylor looked down at the work in front of her and sighed. Lowering her head to the desk she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

Jandro and Kerry ran after Troy who had stopped in the middle of the hallway bracing his arms around his head as he leaned against one of the wall. Jandro moved towards him carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Troy?"

"It's so frustrating, Jay." He mumbled into his arms not looking up yet. "It's so frustrating, when you're telling someone the truth and they decide not to believe you." He said as he looked up.

"Yeah man it is."

"I'm though with it…I mean I have to be. It's causing me too much pain to see her everyday knowing she's with some punk that doesn't give a damn about her. It's just to frustrating." He said repeating himself again. Jandro nodded his head, unsure of what to do. He had never seen Troy act like this before.

"Come on man let's go back into the gym and you can-."

"No…I'm going to my office." He replied as he pushed himself away from Jandro. "I'm going to my office and I'm staying in there till it's time for me to drive everyone home." He said calmly as he looked at them. Jandro nodded and watched as Troy walked away from them. Kerry was still standing quietly by his side as they watched Troy leave.

Taylor was nervous about riding with Troy at that night. She still could remember everything that she had said to him earlier when he had come to her that afternoon with Jandro and Kerry. She hated the fact that he had said she didn't view them as friends, when the truth was she did. Troy barely spared her a glance as she climbed into the van. After making sure that all the kids were inside he climbed in and without any further ado, he pulled out. The first half of the room was driven in utter silence. Troy didn't look anywhere but the road and Taylor had her hands clasped tightly in her lap trying her best not to breakdown. As they came to a stop, Troy hopped out and walked one of the kids to the front door. Taylor sighed as she realized that the gang that usually harassed Troy was there. As he walking back, one of the guys called out his name.

"Yo, Troy…man have you made a decision yet." he said as he made his way across the street. Troy stopped walking and stared the man down as he made his way towards him. Shaking his head he looked at the guy and shook his head.

"Yeah, I made a decision."

"Then what is it, man."

"No…my answer is no and it will always be no, now get out of my face." He snapped not in the mood to deal with them. The leader of the small group shook his head and looked at him for a moment before saying.

"That wasn't an answer we wanted to hear."

"Well it's the only answer you'll hear." Troy snapped back. The leader drew back his fist, and before Taylor realized what she was doing she had gotten out of the van calling out Troy's name. The entire group turned around and looked at her. The boy lowered his fist and looked her up and down. The look was so disgusting that Taylor felt like she needed to have a shower right away.

"I see you've got a taste for the brown sugar." The main guy said. "And judging from that body over there I don't blame you."

"Get in the van, Taylor." Troy called out quickly. Taylor nodded her head and did as she was told, while Troy pushed himself away from the group of boys and headed towards the van. Getting inside, he started the van and drove off. Once they were a block or two away, he looked over at Taylor and said. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What did I do…I just wanted to stop them from hurting you."

"Well I don't need your help with that alright." He said quickly as he looked at her. She shook her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I see so you can help me out but I can't help you out." Troy looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"What just happened out there and what is going on in your personal life are not the same thing alright. Those guys could have hurt you…if you know what I mean." He said as he looked over at her.

"Funny cause from what I saw they were about to hurt you."

"Look Taylor I'm not going to fight with you on this alright, those guys were gangsters…I'm not sure if you guys have them on the East side but over here on the West Side their real, and I wasn't going to let you get hurt so yeah I would have gladly taken a punch or two to the face."

"I wouldn't want you to do that." She said with a shake of her head.

"Oh so you care now…I thought back at the center my words didn't mean anything to you." He said as he looked at her. Taylor looked down and sighed.

"I'm so sorry for snapping on you like that…I didn't mean to lash out at you, Jandro and Kerry. You guys are my friends it's just that well, I guess I didn't want to even think about Chad cheating on me."

"If you don't want to believe just ask the source." Troy said as he pulled up in front of her house. "If you don't want that to be a reality then ask Chad what he did Friday night tell him that some of your friends saw him at a club. Tell him that and see how he reacts." He said as he looked at her. Taylor looked down at her lap and sighed.

"I'm scared to ask." Troy nodded his head in understanding and then said.

"And that's why you have to ask."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright time for another update first off I want to thank my reviewers; **AyaneC**, **beststoriesever95**, **Favor1234**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **baby2ludaris**, **Angel and Ani Thompson**. I hope you guys enjoy this new update, I think you're going to like it. Um…please remember to Review so I know what you think of the story. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

Taylor stood outside of East High looking up at the massive building and for the first time she felt absolute dread. She didn't know what to do; all she knew was that Troy was right. She had to ask Chad if he was cheating on her. The thing she didn't tell Troy when they had last spoke was that she had always suspected. It wasn't because she was paranoid; however there were certain things that Chad did that had made her suspicious. Eventually she had just chalked up the feelings to insecurity. Especially since no one had ever even asked her out before until Chad did. Besides she had met his parents, and even spent a holiday with them all on a cruise. With a shake of her head she quickly went up the front steps promising herself that no matter what she would remain strong and get through this day.

Chad leaned against his locker looking down at his watch; Zeke slid some books up and looked over at him. "Yo man you alright."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering where my girl is."

"She isn't an object, Chad." Sharpay said as she walked over and hugged Zeke who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chad narrowed his eyes at the blond in annoyance and sucked his teeth.

"No one asked you, Barbie."

"Barbie…oh you must have a death wish." Sharpay snapped her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked at him. Chad shrugged his shoulders and chuckled for a moment before shaking his head.

"A death wish, huh. Well you're welcome to come over here and try it." He shouted out angrily as he looked at her. Zeke wrapped his arms around a charging Sharpay and held her tightly.

"No baby…don't do it." He exclaimed as he picked her up and turned her away from Chad who was watching smugly. "Don't Sharpay."

"You better get your little friend in check…before I knock him the hell out." She said. Chad just chuckled but stopped as he received a quick glare from Zeke who had turned to glare at him. Sharpay shrugged off his arms and brushed her hands over her clothes. "I'm not going to do anything…I'm not going to waste my time with a piece of trash like him."

"Yo, what's your problem?" Chad exclaimed taking offense to being called a piece of trash. Sharpay glared at him for a moment before answering.

"I don't like…no I've never liked the way you've treated my friend, and I've never liked you." She shouted out. Chad looked at her for a moment before smirking.

"Whatever Taylor and I love one another…"

"You don't love her…otherwise you wouldn't treat her the way you do. I sincerely hope my best friend wakes up soon and realizes how much of an asshole you really are." Sharpay said as she headed down the hallway. Chad watched her go, and then looked at Zeke.

"Man you gotta learn how to control your girl."

"Control her…man what in the hell are you talking about. No one controls Sharpay." Chad looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

"Man whatever…every girl can be controlled." He said thinking about himself and Taylor. Zeke just looked at him before shaking his head and slinging his book bag over his shoulder and heading down the hallway after his girlfriend. Chad smirk slowly turned into a frown as his friend disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Let me guess…you and Sharpay got into another fight." Chad turned around and saw Taylor standing there with her book bag. Chad smiled and walked over to her while nodding his head.

"She's on one of her kicks about how we shouldn't be together."

"Oh really." Taylor said growing stiff as he wrapped his arms around her. Chad pulled back and looked down at her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," Taylor murmured as she hugged him. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that we love each other…right?" he asked looking down at her again. Taylor nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on let's get to class alright." She barely nodded her head as he slung an arm around her waist and led her down the hallway.

"I really don't understand how you can deal with him." Sharpay said later on that day, Taylor looked up from her work and glanced over at her.

"Deal with who?"

"Your boyfriend that's who…he's such an ass." Taylor just sighed and looked back down at her work very much aware of the piercing eyes of her friend boring down on her. Looking back up she glanced at Sharpay and sighed.

"What?"

"What happened?" Sharpay asked knowingly. "Is everything okay?" Taylor looked back down at her work before shaking her head. When Taylor didn't answer, Sharpay's face took on an even more worried expression. "Taylor?"

"I just have something on my mind, Shar." Taylor said with a shake of her head as she looked at her.

"Taylor…what happened?" Sharpay asked again knowing something was seriously wrong with her best friend. Taylor looked at her and then looked around the room to see if anyone was listening before answering.

"My friends at the center…saw Chad…um he was cheating on me the night he canceled our date." Sharpay frowned at her words and shook her head. Taylor sighed and lowered her head in defeat while saying. "Good ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so…I know you want too." Sharpay looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't know whether to smack you upside your head or leave. Taylor, you're my best friend what makes you think I would want to rub something like that in." Sharpay asked as she looked at her.

"I don't know…I've just been feeling pretty down ever since I was told."

"Did Troy tell you?"

"Would you please be quiet?" Taylor exclaimed as she looked around again to make sure no one heard Sharpay mention Troy's name. Sharpay looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"Well did he?"

"He and the two that saw it. I think he came for support, and I snapped at them all because I didn't want to believe it." She said sadly as she looked down at her hands. "But after a crazy drive home…I really thought about everything. You know it's really isn't in Troy's nature to lie to me about it." She whispered as she looked at Sharpay. "He really cares about me, and I know he was telling the truth."

"I could have told you that." Sharpay said with a sad smile. "So what are you going to do, cause if I remember correctly you and Chad have been pretty close today." Taylor sighed and looked down.

"I'm thinking about asking him about it after seventh period."

"Oh."

"Shar, can you please be there…I don't know what's going to happen, but I would certainly feel safer if you are there for me." She whispered, Sharpay smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Of course I'll be there alright. Besides I've waited a long time to see this go down." Sharpay said with a chuckle as the teacher walked over towards them. Both girls quickly quieted down and waited till he headed back towards his desk.

"I know you have…but Sharpay don't come and make the situation worst alright. Just let me handle it."

"Fine…I'll be as quiet as I can be."

"Thank you." Taylor whispered as she looked at her best friend. Sharpay sent her a bright smile and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem, now let's get to work before Mr. Lee blows a gasket." She said with a smile as she looked over at their teacher who was sitting behind his desk watching them with narrowed eyes. Sharpay grinned and waved at the man, while Taylor just giggled at her antics. As usual Sharpay usually knew how to brighten her mood.

His mind was certainly somewhere else and he'd be the first to admit it if asked. Troy sat down on the workout bench and looked up as a shadow fell over him. Looking up he frowned at the sight of Miguel standing over him. They both eyed one another silently for a moment, before Miguel broke the silence. "Hey man you need someone to spot you."

"I didn't know you would want to seeing as how you called me a traitor." Miguel looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and moving around the bench to weights.

"I never called you that."

"It was implied." Miguel leaned over him and smiled.

"Look I was just upset…you're my main man dog. You're the guy I've been looking up to since I started playing basketball I was just upset is all."

"Why?"

"Cause she's an East Sider man, not to mention Chad Danforth's girl. What if she was using you or was out to hurt you or something like that." Troy just shook his head for a moment and chuckled.

"Hurt me…I assure you that would never happen." Troy said with a chuckle. "Taylor's a better person than that. She wouldn't set out to hurt me or anyone else." Miguel looked at him and nodded his head.

"Alright man I'll take your word for it."

"I guess you're going to have take my word for it that is until you meet her." Troy said as he turned to look at Miguel. "You would be willing to meet her won't you?" Miguel just sent him a smile and nodded his head.

"Of course…besides I know for a fact once she sees me for the first time, I'll have her wrapped around my finger. You know how the ladies flock to get a piece of the Miggs." Troy rolled his eyes at his words and stood up.

"The Miggs…please she won't want nothing to do with you."

"Oh so you got that on lock."

"I like her." Troy admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I like her a lot. I mean for the first time I've met someone I truly care about. So no I don't have her on 'lock.' She actually has me on lock." Troy stated with a shrug.

"What…man are you telling me that you're whipped?"

"I'm not whipped I just…well she just…let me put it this way. If she ever asked me to be with her…I would."

"That's whipped man. Damn I never thought I'd see the day my best friend Troy Anthony Bolton was whipped. This is unbelievable." Troy looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Well don't let the whole world know."

"I won't but seriously man, I never thought I see the day. Hey how about you bring her by on Friday night for my annual after party." Miguel said, Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know man."

"Oh come on…I promise to be on my best behavior besides this would be the perfect time for me to meet her don't you think." Troy looked at him for moment before nodding his head and sighing.

"You're right."

"Good so bring her by if you can. I mean with the season opener you should probably bring her to the game. I mean it's not like we're playing East High so she won't be in that much of a hostile environment." Miguel reasoned. Troy nodded his head.

"I'll see but I'm not promising anything."

"Cool man…I'll see you later alright oh and tell Taylor hi for me." Troy just smirked as Miguel walked away. Shaking his head he started back on his workout silently wondering if Taylor had confronted Chad yet. As soon as the thought entered his mind he frowned. From what he had seen at the exhibition game, Chad was pretty unstable especially when he wasn't getting his way. He hoped that when Taylor told Chad what was up and that the fool didn't try to hurt her. Cause if that happened he didn't know what he would do.

Taylor clasped her hands together as the finally bell rang. It was after seventh period, and Taylor couldn't think. She was scared. She was scared of what would happen once she told Chad what was on her mind. Looking up she saw Sharpay coming towards her. With a sigh she stood up and packed her things up. "You ready?"

"No not really but I need to get through this." She said as she zipped her book bag up. Sharpay nodded and instantly became quiet, as they exited the classroom and saw Chad and Zeke leaning against the wall waiting on them. Taylor and Sharpay shared a look before they both hugged Chad and Zeke.

"Baby you okay?" Chad asked as he pulled away from Taylor and looked down at her. Taylor looked over at Sharpay who subtly nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, Taylor looked back up at Chad and shook her head.

"No."

"What's wrong did someone say something to you." She shook her head as she looked him. Chad looked down at her for a moment before shaking his head for a moment before sighing.

"Alright then what happened?"

"I heard some things and I wanted to ask you about it." Chad looked down at her suspiciously and then over at Zeke and Sharpay. "Chad?"

"Yo, Zeke me and Taylor need some alone time…we'll meet you outside." Chad said as he hooked his arm around Taylor's waist and led her back into the classroom she had just left. Taylor and Sharpay shared one last look before she disappeared inside the classroom with Chad. Once the door was closed, Taylor broke away from Chad while he sat down on the edge of a desk. "So what is all this about?"

"Chad…I'm going to come right out with this alright. Are you cheating on me?" she said as she looked at him. Chad mouth froze mid-way, and then slammed shut. He looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter…what matters is how you answer the question." Chad looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Shaking his head he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"No."

"You cancelled our date last week, and I then I have two co-workers that saw you at some club dancing with some girls that certainly weren't me…so…" Pushing off the desk, Chad stared at her angrily before speaking.

"So what you're working with West Highers now?" he stated angrily as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor frowned at his words and looked at him for a moment.

"West Highers…um so you admit that you were on the West Side of town."

"I never said that."

"Then why did you automatically assume that I was working with West Highers, I certainly never told you that. So you are cheating on me…you're cheating on me. Oh my god, I can't believe this. I…I…" she trailed off as tears instantly started flowing from her eyes. Chad quickly moved towards her but she held up her hand to stop him. "No just stay where you are."

"No…that wasn't it…I just-."

"Chad just admit it." She exclaimed angrily as she looked at him. Chad looked at her for a moment and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Fine…I was cheating on you. But I was doing it for you and me." She rolled her eyes and chuckled bitterly as she looked at him through tears.

"Oh that's rich; you claim that your cheating was for you and me. What's wrong with you." She cried.

"Taylor I love you so much."

"Yeah, well your actions say differently." Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest. "You know what we're through…I don't want to be with a guy like you anymore." She exclaimed as she started to move towards the door. Chad instantly blocked her from leaving and shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere not until we talk this out."

"There's nothing to discuss…you cheated on me and now I'm leaving you." Taylor said hotly as she glared at the man in front of her.

"You aren't going anywhere until we discuss this." He yelled grabbing her arms, "Now I did cheat on you, but you've got to understand those girls…they don't mean nothing to me. I love you…I…Taylor you've got to believe me," he exclaimed as he looked down at her face that was looking up at him as if he had grown two heads. "You're my number one…you're the type of girl I take home to my parents…you're the type of girl everyone would be happy with. I can't bring those girls home. I can't have a relationship with them."

"Oh so because you feel that way about me…because I'm your number one it's okay to cheat on me with a whole bunch of sluts."

"Well you've done some things that I didn't like, and I never jumped down your throat about it." He shouted as he looked at her. "Oh believe me…you've done some things."

"Oh that's rich…you're trying to turn everything back onto me, all the while knowing that I never cheated on you, never. So your argument fall shorts." Chad glared at her and shook his head vehemently while releasing her arms.

"Why does my argument fall short you're the one that keeps bringing Sharpay around especially when you know that I hate everything about her. She's constantly trying to fight me and talking bad about me. You knew how I felt about her but you never stopped her from doing it, and you never stopped bringing her around especially when I asked you too." He shouted feeling quite good about his point. Taylor looked up at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head and laughing bitterly.

"You have got to be joking." She said with a shake of her head. "I would never betray my best friend especially when she's been there for me since kindergarten. Besides no one tells her what to do, and I wasn't going to start just because you can't take some criticism."

"See there you go again not being on my side."

"If you wanted Sharpay out of your life so badly why didn't you just ask Zeke to break up with her…oh let me guess he wasn't going to listen to an ass like you either." She said. "If you will excuse me I have somewhere else to be." She pushed Chad to the side and headed for the door. However she instantly grabbed by him. Turning around she looked up at him and frowned. "Let me go."

"Hell no…I'm not going to let you break up with me. You must be insane. I'm not going to get dumped by some damn nerd that I made somewhat popular." He snapped out angrily. Taylor gasped at his words and reached out and slapped him hard. As soon as he released her arm she quickly ran it out of the room. Chad stood there stunned for a moment a hand on his reddening cheek. Once he shook off the initial shock he quickly followed behind Taylor.

Sharpay and Zeke were standing in the hallway when Taylor ran by, Sharpay and Zeke shared a look before taking off after her. Once they were outside, Taylor stopped and Sharpay called out her name. "Taylor, what's wrong what happened?"

"He was cheating on me, Shar." Taylor gasped out as tears ran down her face. They all turned around as the doors opened and Chad came out.

"Taylor!" he shouted as he stalked over to her, Taylor moved to jump away from him but Chad grabbed her arm.

"Damnit Chad let me go." She screamed.

"Not until we talk." He shouted back. Taylor struggled against him as Sharpay looked on in horror. When Zeke stepped forward to try and calm the situation down, Sharpay looked around for help and that's when she saw the van that usually picked Taylor up every afternoon. Without thinking about it, Sharpay took off towards the van.

Troy sat in the van, and glanced at his watch. "Man, what is taking Taylor so long?" he asked himself as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. As usual once his thoughts went Taylor he wondered if she had confronted Chad on his cheating. He jumped as a blond headed girl knocked on his window, looking out he frowned and rolled the window down. "Can I help you?"

"Troy, oh thank god it's you…look you have to come quick Chad is manhandling Taylor right now."

"Where are they?" Troy exclaimed opening the door and getting out of the car. Sharpay stepped back and Troy took that moment to really look her over. He could tell just by the expression on her face that she was absolutely worried. "Where are they?" he asked again as he slammed the door closed.

"They're on the school steps." Troy nodded and headed off, ignoring the stares of shock that appeared on several of the students faces as he marched through the East High parking lot. As he saw the stairs, he was shocked to see Chad grabbing onto a crying Taylor who was clearly struggling against him. His body immediately tensed up, as he looked on the scene for a quiet moment. Unable to take anymore he yelled out. "LET HER GO NOW." Chad and Taylor looked up at his voice. Chad let Taylor go as his eyes landed on Troy who was standing at the foot of the school steps glaring up at him. "Let her go now, you bastard." He shouted out as he walked up the stairs until he was standing directly in front of Chad. Taylor stood there in shock as Troy came to stand in front of her, while putting her protectively behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bolton?"

"I'm protecting someone I care about…and you."

"Nothing much just having a conversation with my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." Taylor exclaimed angrily, Troy turned a little and gave her a fierce look before looking back at Chad who was watching their exchange silently in suspicion.

"So what brings you to East High?"  
"That isn't any of your business."

"Well, you certainly made it my business when you came here and stuck your nose in my personal business with my girlfriend."

"I thought the lady just said ex-girlfriend."

"She doesn't know what's she talking about." Chad snapped out as he looked over Troy's shoulder at Taylor.

"Hey look at me alright." Troy exclaimed. Chad smiled and rubbed the bottom of his chin as he watched her for a moment. "Don't you dare look at her and while I'm on the subject don't you ever touch her again." Chad smiled down at him and chuckled as he slapped his thigh. Lifting his head up he pointed at both Troy and Taylor and shook his head.

"Oh this is rich…Troy Bolton telling me what to do."

"I don't have time for this," Troy mumbled as he turned away from Chad no longer wishing to entertain him anymore. Looking at Taylor who was watching him silently he gave her a small comforting smile and motioned his head towards the parking lot. "Let's go." He said as he headed down the steps. Chad frowned at them and quickly called out.

"Taylor…this isn't over. I'll talk to you when he isn't here and then we'll see just how strong you are." He said laughing at the end of his statement. Troy paused at the bottom of the steps and turned around to look up at Chad who was watching both him and Taylor smugly. Lowering his arm from Taylor's waist, he slowly headed back up the stairs once again ignoring the steadily growing crowd of East High students. Chad looked at him and smirked.

"What's wrong Bolton?" Troy didn't say anything; he just looked Chad up and down and then punched him in the face. Chad stumbled back and fell down on his back groaning out in pain. Troy smirked and looked him over, walking over to Chad who was still laying on the ground he looked down at him. Lowering his voice so that only Chad could hear, he spoke.

"If I ever hear that you did anything to Taylor I will personally beat your ass. Are we clear, Danforth." He said coldly as he patted Chad's shoulder before standing up. Pushing his way through the shocked crowd he walked back to Taylor. "You ready to go?" he asked all Taylor could do was nod her head.

"Then let's go." He said as they headed towards the van, as soon as they were gone, the crowd erupted in shock over seeing Taylor McKessie leaving the school with Troy Bolton.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright this chapter right here is a long one…first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Aipom4**, **baby2ludaris**, **look at the stars**, **AyaneC**, **beststoriesever95**, **cornique chaylor girl**, **LunaSolTierra**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **MoMo Taylor Anderson**, **Angel and Ani Thompson**. I hope everyone likes this new update and please drop me a review and tell me what you think that really helps me with the writing. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

On Tuesday morning, Taylor found herself nervously sitting outside in East High's school parking lot trying to decide whether or not to go into the school. Sharpay looked at her for a moment and reached out placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Taylor?"

"Huh." She asked as she jerked her head up and looked at Sharpay who sighed at her friend's nervousness. "Did you say something, Shar?"

"You know you don't have to go…I can start this car right now and take you home." Sharpay said softly. Taylor looked out the window and then back down at her hands in her lap. She sat there slowly going over her options while Sharpay watched her. After a few moments Sharpay just shook her head and started the car. "I'll take you home, Tay."

"No…I want…I want to go, I can handle it." She said softly as she looked at Sharpay who nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Shar come on…I'm not going to let Chad win this one." She whispered as she grabbed her book bag. Sharpay turned off the car and sighed as she opened her door.

"Alright then let's go." Both Sharpay and Taylor exited the car; they looked up at the school together. "Ready?"

"I guess." Taylor said as they marched towards the entrance of the school. Almost as soon as Taylor entered East High she could feel all eyes on her. Glancing nervously at her friend she quickly dismissed the thoughts of running and squared her shoulders back. As Sharpay and Taylor went to their lockers, the entire hallway was quiet as they watched her movements. Suddenly one of the basketball players who was standing near the stairs called out.

"There's that West High slut Taylor McKessie…you're a traitor. How could you turn on Chad Danforth like that…have some loyalty." He shouted as the rest of his group co-signed with his words by shouting out a chorus of "yeahs" and "that's rights." Taylor flinched at their words as she unloaded her book bag and took out her first period book and notebook. However it seemed that after the basketball players had said their peace everyone else wanted to add their two cents.

"They're right you know…Chad's been right good to you."

"Oh yeah…and I guess him grabbing me like he did was out of love." Taylor said as she turned on the girl who had yelled out the ridiculous statement. The girl just smirked and looked Taylor up and down before shrugging.

"You upset him by being with that guy from West High…I'm pretty sure that would set any sensible guy like Chad off. Especially after he did so much for you, I mean everyone here knows he risked his popularity by going with you."

"Would you just shut up Stacy?" Sharpay snapped as she came to stand in front of Taylor. "You don't know what you're talking about." Stacy just crossed her arms over her chest and looked around Sharpay at Taylor who was watching her silently.

"I don't have to listen to this," Stacy said as she looked at Sharpay. "However I just felt I should tell Taylor about herself…she's always running around acting like she's smarter than everyone else, well I just want to know why she would do something so stupid as getting involved with a West Higher." Sharpay sent her a glare as she finished her statement. Stacy just smiled and walked away leaving Sharpay and Taylor alone. Turning around she looked down at her friend and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I can handle this."

"Yeah, but we haven't even gotten to first period yet…are you sure you can last the whole day. I'm pretty sure that's just a taste of what you'll be seeing all day."

"It is." They both turned around and looked up at Chad who was leaning against the lockers. He ignored the hostile look that Sharpay sent his way and locked glazes with Taylor who was watching him silently. "I feel bad about this…our personal business all out in the open like it is…it isn't right." He said with a shake of his head as he pushed himself off the lockers and looked at Taylor. "But you know it our business wouldn't be everyone else's business if you hadn't involved Troy Bolton." He snapped his heatedly.

"He's my friend, you saw the way you were treating me and he stepped in."

"Since when has anyone from East and West High been friends…go and admit it…you're screwing him aren't you." Chad shouted crossing his arms over his chest. Taylor slowly realized that, that was what he had been telling everyone. This was just another time that Chad's popularity had helped him seem like the perfect guy. In the space of just one night, he had painted her as a general cheat and slut with none other than Troy Bolton, and had wasted no time telling the entire school body.

"Is that what you told them?"

"It seemed true to me…now how about you answer the question." He answered with a smirk. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at him for a moment before looking around at the growing crowd.

"No…I'm not sleeping with Troy. He's just my friend. You see I can make friends across the tracks. I don't have to be conformed to this stupid East High…West High thing." She snapped as she looked him.

"Liar." One of the girls to her right called out.

"Yeah she's a liar…we know you're sleeping with him Taylor, just admit." Another called out. Chad smirked down at her and winked.

"See they know the real deal…and that is the fact that you're sleeping with him."

"I'm not…Chad, and you know it."

"Oh I know it all right…I should have known I couldn't trust you especially when you gave it up so quick after we got together." He said as he looked at her, Taylor gasped at his words and just shook her head.

"I can't believe you…I don't know what I ever saw in you." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. Taylor slung her book bag over her shoulder and quickly pushed her way through the crowd determine not to let the huge crowd see her cry. Sharpay followed quickly behind her hoping that she could comfort her friend. As soon as they were outside, Taylor broke down into tears. Sharpay rubbed her back, as Taylor bent at the waist trying her best to catch her breath as more and more tears fell from her eyes. "I can't believe what just happened in there, Shar." She whispered as she allowed Sharpay to pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry…do you want me to take you home."

"Could you?"

"Come on let's go." Sharpay said as she led Taylor out towards her car.

Troy pulled into the East High parking lot that afternoon wondering how Taylor's day at school had gone. He knew without a doubt that it probably wasn't one of her best days. He leaned back against his seat as he waited to for her to get out of school. As the bell rang, he looked towards the stairs but didn't see Taylor like he normally did. Then he saw Sharpay walking towards the van. He rolled down his window hoping that, Chad wasn't bothering Taylor today cause he certainly would do a lot more to the fool than punch his dumb ass in the face. "Sharpay?" he said as he looked her sober expression, she looked up at him and spoke.

"Taylor's not here right now…I took her home for the day." Troy's eyebrows immediately knitted up with concern. Shaking his head he looked at her and then at his watch.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"The taunting was pretty bad this morning…I…um I took her home so she wouldn't have to deal with it." Troy just nodded his head as she continued to speak. Slowly he calculated how much time it would take him to pick up his normal bunch of kids and drop them off. Cause today would be the first time in forever that he took a day off from his job, and the reason was simple enough. Taylor needed him and he was going to be there for her.

Taylor laid in her bed clutching her pillow as she slowly wiped her eyes with her fingertips. Today had to be the worst day of her life she had never felt more alone. Even though Sharpay was there for her, she still felt as if there was no one. Especially with all the name calling she had received at school shaking her head she chuckled bitterly as she thought 'That's what I get for getting with a jerk like Chad Danforth.' Her thoughts though were interrupted as a knock sounded on her front door. With a moan she rolled out of bed, it was probably Sharpay she thought to herself as she headed downstairs. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Troy standing on her doorstep. He looked her over, his eyes focusing on her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh damn Tay…I heard what happened from Sharpay. I am so sorry." He whispered as he walked towards and pulled her into a tight hug. Taylor laid her head on his chest and allowed him to hug her tightly.

"You didn't have to come here."

"I took the day off…after Sharpay told me what happened I thought you might need someone so I picked up the kids and dropped them off and came here." He said as he stepped into her house fully.

"I'm fine."

"I beg to differ…especially with those tears welling up in your eyes." He whispered as he placed two hands on her shoulders. "Again I'm sorry that you had to go through what you had to today."

"I've been through it all before."

"I highly doubt that…come on let's go sit down….I promise we can watch a sappy romantic movie if it will make you feel better." He said. At his words, Taylor cracked a small smile that seemed to make Troy's smile even brighter. "There's that smile." He whispered as he bent his knees a little so he could look at her.

"You're so stupid." She mumbled as she giggled at him. He just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on." He said as he led her deeper into the house. He remembered what most of it looked like from that one time he had came in to help her with her little brother. Taylor leaned against him as they walked over to the sofa. He sat her down and then followed suit, she sniffled a bit as she leaned against him. "You Taylor I think I sincerely hate the sight of your tears." He murmured as he made her sit up. He wiped away a few escaping tears, and sighed. "Is there anything I can do for you…just name it." He said trying his best to show her with his eyes just how much he cared for her without coming right out and saying it. Taylor looked at him and then slowly leaned against him.

"Can you just hold me?"

"I can do that." He whispered as he draped an arm around her and pulled her tightly against him.

Friday Afternoon…

"Yo man, you coming to my party tonight." Miguel said as he came over to Troy at his locker. Troy who had been thinking about Taylor looked up in confusion and looked at his friend. Shaking his head he tilted his head to the side and asked.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah man…are you coming to my party tonight. You said you were remember and you also said you were bringing that hottie from East High." Miguel said with a huge grin. Troy just looked at him for a moment and then slowly shook his head.

"Oh I don't know about that man…some things happened and well things are not to good right now." He said with a shake of head. Miguel immediately became concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've noticed you've been a little distant this week…so what happened man." Troy sighed and closed his locker.

"Taylor been getting taunted…she's been mocked at East High, and it's been messing with her." Miguel nodded his head and looked at his friend for a moment before sighing.

"You should bring her to the party…she needs to get out, cause I'm pretty sure she's been in that house all week not venturing out for anything."

"Yeah man…I've been by there every afternoon you know looking after her." Miguel whistled and smiled at Troy for a moment.

"Man you are so hooked." Troy cracked a small smile and nodded his head in the affirmative.

"I know, Miguel…I know." He admitted. "She's what I want…she's exactly the type of girl I've been looking for." He whispered as he looked at his friend. Miguel just chuckled and nodded his head.

"I see…so why don't you bring her out and brighten her mood. It's not good for anyone to be around the house constantly moping." Troy lifted his book bag onto his shoulder and slowly nodded his head.

"I like that idea…I'll go and see alright."

"Good…I'll see you tonight man." They exchanged a handshake and Miguel headed down the hallway, while Troy headed towards the parking lot. As he climbed into the van he silently wondered if Taylor would come along for a night of fun.

The knocking on the door woke Taylor up; she slowly headed downstairs and opened the door only to see Troy standing there looking at her for a moment before speaking. "Get dress…we're going out tonight." He said as he stepped into her home. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"Troy…I really appreciate you coming here, but I don't know about going anywhere." She said stubbornly with a shake of her head. Troy stepped fully into the house closing the door behind him.

"I think you need to go out…not just because I want you too, but because it'll probably be good for you. You've been in this house all week; you need to get out of here. And that's what you're going to do." He said crossing his arms over his chest and he looked down at her. Taylor looked back up at him; once she realized that he was serious she sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, but the minute I don't like it you'll bring me home right." She said looking at him. Troy just nodded his head as she headed towards the stairs, as she headed up towards her room he called out.

"But I don't think you'll hate it." He said with a chuckle as he walked over to the sofa and sat down so he wait for her. Picking up the remote, he turned her television to ESPN and leaned back and waited.

Nearly an hour later, Taylor came downstairs clad in a nice form fitting black dress, Troy stood up and looked her over and just shook his as he studied her shape. Taylor smirked at his reaction, and couldn't help but feel flatter that he had liked the way she looked. When she was dating Chad she could never put on a dress like this. If she did he would always demand that she go and take it off immediately. "So what do you think?" She asked twirling around for his benefit. Troy bit down on his bottom lip as she turned her back to him and he caught a great view of her backside.

"Amazing." He murmured softly.

"Just amazing?" she said looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Troy just smiled and shook his head.

"See what did I tell you…you needed to get out of this house. Look at you; you're already messing with me." Taylor just giggled and walked over to him latching her arm through his. "And you look absolutely breathtaking." He said as he led her out of the house. After helping her get into the van, he got in and pulled out.

"So where are we going?"

"To a friend's house party…believe me you're going to like it. Miguel's parties are legend." He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh really and what happens at them."

"Um partying things happen." He said with a chuckle as she smacked his arm. "Ouch." He said as he clutched his arm tightly, Taylor giggled at his antics and just shook her head as she looked out the window.

"Oh what did I just get myself into?" Troy looked over at her for a moment as he came to a stop sign. Leaning back in the seat so that he was more comfortable he looked at her and chuckled.

"Oh you just got yourself into a whole afternoon and night full of fun. I guarantee it." He said with a chuckle as pulled off and headed down the street. Taylor looked at him for a moment and shook her head.

"So your friend has parties starting right after school."

"No…actually we're going to my school's season opener for the football season and then we're going to the after party at my boy Miguel's house," he answered as he looked over at her. "And don't worry I promise it will fun, my friends are some of the coolest people you'll ever meet." He exclaimed as he continued driving, Taylor just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"I hope you're right."

"I wouldn't lie, Taylor." She looked over at him as they rode along the quiet back roads headed towards West High. "So have you talked to anyone from your school other than Taylor?"

He asked, she sighed at his question and just shook her head for a moment.

"No everyone except Sharpay is on Chad's side which makes me basically an outcast just like I was before Chad and I started dating." Troy clenched his jaw at her statement and shook his head in disagreement.

"You shouldn't see yourself as an outcast."

"But that's what I am." She stated brokenly as she looked at him for a moment. Frowning at her words Troy pulled over sharply not caring about the car honks that were blowing at him. Once they stopped Taylor turned on him, and snapped. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem." He snapped as he looked at her, Taylor shook her head and chuckled bitterly as she looked him over.

"You yanking the car all the way over here for nothing is insane…you could have had an accident and one of us could have gotten hurt." Troy leaned back in his seat his eyes facing forward; he didn't even attempt to look in her general direction. "So tell me Troy…just what is your problem."

"I didn't like what you say." He muttered as he finally turned to look at her. "I just didn't like what you said."

"What I said?"

"You know about being some type of outcast…you shouldn't allow a punk like Chad Danforth decide what your position at that school should be. You just shouldn't allow it, especially when you're so much better than him."

"So that's why you pulled the car over."

"You know I've never been the type of guy to hold my tongue especially when I believe that you're not being fair to yourself. You can't say those things…especially around me because I know that those punks at East High are wrong."

"Troy."

"Don't talk down about yourself around me." He stated firmly. "I'm not going to stand for it, if those punks can't see you as the nice beautiful girl that you are then you shouldn't worry about them."

"You certainly feel strongly about this."

"I care about you Taylor…and I know by now; you've got to know that."

"I do." She whispered softly as she looked at him for a moment. "I do." Troy smiled and pulled the van back onto the street.

"Good so no more putting yourself down."

"I won't do it again, Troy." He smiled ahead off towards the school. Despite Troy's comforting words, Taylor felt herself becoming more and more never the closer she and Troy got to West High, she didn't know what to do. As Troy pulled into his parking space, he turned off the van and looked over at her. Reaching out, he touched her hand and smiled. "It's gonna be okay, Taylor. I promise my friends are some of the nicest and," his mini speech was broken up as someone jumped on the hood of the van smashing their face against the window causing him and Taylor to jump back. Once Troy recognized the person he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. "And some of the crazy people I know." He mumbled as he hopped out of the van to see his friends laughing their butts off. "Real funny guys."

"Hey man it was just some fun…you should have seen your face though. Dang I wish I had taken a picture."

"And if you had…" Troy trailed off as Taylor got out of the van. Almost immediately his friends quieted down as they took her in. Adam who had jumped on top of the van spoke first as usual.

"Damn…she's fine as hell, Troy."

"Um thank you." Taylor said with a blush as she made her way over to Troy who immediately reached out and grabbed her hand. Miguel stepped forward with a smile spreading across his face.

"Hello Taylor I've heard so much about you."

"I hope they were all good." She said looking up at Troy who was looking at Miguel as if he had grown two heads. Miguel just smiled at his friend's face and chuckled.

"Oh Troy had nothing but good things to say about you and-." He was cut off by Troy speaking up.

"How about we head to the game…I don't want Taylor to miss the game."

"Oh alright then I guess we better head on out than." He said with a chuckle as he looked at his friend. "Come on let's go." As they headed off towards the football field, Troy felt Taylor squeeze his hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes."

"Are you sure your other friends will like me." She asked nervously, Troy just chuckled and nodded his head.

"I promise, Taylor. Now come on, I am telling you, you're going to enjoy this so much." He said as they followed his friends into the stands. Almost immediately Taylor felt eyes on her, she pressed herself against Troy's side as they moved towards an open section of the stands. Once they made it to their seats, Taylor whispered.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"I don't know maybe they think you're beautiful." He answered with a wink, as he saw her face. "Hey now I promised you that nothing is going to happen right."

"Right."

"So believe me when I say this…nothing is going to happen, especially when I'm here cause nothing is going to happen to you while you're with me."

Later that night…

"There you are." Troy said as he came over to Taylor and handed her a glass of punch, Taylor took it from his hand and quickly sipped some down before looking up at Troy and smiling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…so are you enjoying yourself…are you having a good time." Troy asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her across the room to a secluded sofa that didn't have to many people dancing around it. Troy helped Taylor sit down and then sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm having fun," Taylor admitted. "I'm really glad you came and picked me up I would have never had this much fun if I was at home."

"I know that's why I did it. I couldn't stand seeing you so upset this week, and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault." He replied with a shake of his head. Taylor looked over at him in surprise and just shook her head.

"It isn't your fault, Troy…I should have never allowed Chad to treat me the way he did. I was stupid for allowing a guy to treat me like that. I'm just lucky I knew someone who cared about me and was willing to tell me the ugly truth about my ex-boyfriend." Troy just nodded his head and looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Alright then…how about we move on."

"Move on…to what?" Troy stood up and took the punch cup from her head and sat it on the table behind the sofa while pulling her up as well.

"Let's move on out to the dance floor…I picked us out a song."

"You picked out a song…oh lord." She said with a giggled as he led them through the large group of people so they could get to the makeshift dance floor. Once they were there, he wrapped his arms around her waist just a slow song came through the speaker system. As the first sounds of the song came through the loud speakers, Troy pulled her closer as they started to sway to the song. Taylor closed her eyes and listened to words as Troy held her as close as possible. As the voice of the singer came through the loud speaker, he whispered in her ear.

"Listen to the words, Tay." Taylor barely nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder as they continued dancing.

**She ought to know by now**

**That the love I have is real**

**She ought to know by now**

**Everything I say I feel**

**She ought to know by now**

**There's no secrets to conceal**

**Ohh**

**Pulled out my heart and rang out all da love**

**Ohh**

**Gave it to her but it was not enough**

**Ohh**

**Went back to see if I left some behind**

**Ohh **

**Hoping that one more drop would make her mine**

**She ought to know by now**

**That the love I have is real**

**She ought to know by now**

**Everything I say I feel**

**She ought to know by now**

**There's no secrets to conceal**

**Ohh**

**I'm out here knocking but she won't let me in**

**Ohh**

**Just keeps on stopping before we can begin**

**Ohh**

**But once I'm in she will see **

**How good love can be **

**Right now her past is **

**Clouding her views of me**

**She ought to know by now**

**That the love I have is real**

**She ought to know by now**

**Everything I say I feel**

**She ought to know by now**

**There's no secrets to conceal**

**She ought to know by now**

**To know I love her so **

As the words were sung, Troy whispered them in her ear. Taylor jerked her eyes opened as she heard Troy said the words 'To know I love her so' pulling away from him she looked into his eyes searching their blue depths to see if he was truly serious. What she saw scared her. Shaking her head she backed away from him while whispering. "I can't do this." Troy cursed as she quickly moved to the crowd so she could get away from. Running a hand through his hair he took off after her. By the time he caught up with her she was outside on her cell phone. Reaching out he grabbed it from her and closed it. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you run away from me back there." He asked pointedly as he looked down at her.

"What in the world are you thinking…you can't love me Troy." Crossing his arms over his chest he shook his head.

"What do you mean I can't be in love with you." He whispered. "I love everything…every single thing about you." He exclaimed. "I think I've loved you since I first saw you, so don't tell me I can't love you." Taylor just shook her head as she looked down at the ground. They cool night air made her shiver slightly as she tried to figure out what she should say to him. Troy reached out to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. Troy's eyes caught hers in a heated stare before he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Do you mean it…cause I can't take another heart break Troy." She finally whispered as she looking up at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I love everything…I love your mind, your attitude, your style, your body, your eyes…I love everything Taylor." He whispered softly as he looked down at her. "Please just give me a chance to show you how love is really suppose to be." Taylor looked up at him and then meekly nodded her head. Troy smiled and brushed a hand across her cheek, and then pulled her to him kissing with as much passion as he could. Taylor closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as she lost herself in the kiss that she had always dreamed about.

**She ought to know by now**

**That the love I have is real**

**She ought to know by now**

**Everything I say I feel**

**She ought to know by now**

**There's no secrets to conceal**

**And I'm done**

**Cause she should know by now**

* * *

A/N: Song - She ought to know: Eric Roberson


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another weekend and that means it's time for another update. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **baby2ludaris**, **AyaneC**, **chaylorfan**, **Favor1234**, **look at the stars**, **beststoriesever95**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Angel, Ani Thompson, cornique chaylor girl**, **MoMo Taylor Anderson**, and **Yellow-queen18**. I hope everyone likes this new chapter and please remember to Review…it keeps me going. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another's. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he gave her a gentle smile lifting one hand up he brushed it against her cheek before lifting her chin up and brushed her lips with his, giving her a soft kiss before he whispered. "Wow!" Taylor looked up at him and smiled for a moment before stepping back. Looking around she was glad they were currently outside of Miguel's house, because it would be rather awkward to have this current conversation inside in the middle of a party.

"Troy…what does this mean?" she whispered weakly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Sighing he eyed her for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders and taking a step towards her. Reaching out he unlocked her arms and grabbed her hands holding them tightly in his. Bending his knees slightly so that he was looking her in the eye he spoke.

"What do you want this to mean?" She continued to quietly look up at him, Troy sighed and looked down at their hands and slowly rubbed the back of her hands with his thumb. "Do you want us together," he whispered lifting her left hand up and kissing the back of it. "Or do you want this kiss to be a one time thing." Taylor looked down at their joined hands and then back up at him again. Slowly she nodded her head before answering.

"I want this…I want us to be together." She whispered. Troy smiled and looked down at her before he spoke again.

"Are you sure you can handle this…you know us being together won't be easy especially with you going to East High." He said as he reached up and brushed a curl out of her face. Taylor reached up and grasped his wrist between her hands.

"I think I can handle it." Troy nodded his head and kissed her on the lips before pulling her into a tight hug. After a few minutes he released her and grabbed onto her hand again and starting leading her towards the party.

"Come on let's enjoy the rest of this party…I promise you're going to have a good time." He said giving her a wink as they headed back inside. Once inside Miguel danced his way over to them with a large smile on his face.

"Hey where did you guys disappear too?"

"We just went outside to talk for a moment." Troy replied with a sigh as he looked at him. Miguel nodded and then motioned towards the dance floor.

"Well how about you guys get out there and dance it up…this party isn't over yet." he said with a smile as he moved on. Troy chuckled at his friend and then looked over at Taylor and motioned towards the dance floor.

"So you wanna go?"

"Yeah let's have a good time." She said as Troy led her out to the dance floor so that they could enjoy the rest of their night out together as a couple.

Later on that night…

"Troy I really had fun tonight thank you for making me go out." She said with a smile as she looked over at him. Troy grinned and leaned over towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand he kissed her softly and smiled.

"Believe me the pleasure was all mine." He whispered breaking off each word with a kiss. Taylor blushed at the gesture and grinned at him. He smiled and moved back into his seat. She slowly touched her lips and looked at him.

"Oh I think I could get use to that." Troy smiled and leaned over kissing her again, as they were pulling apart a knock on the window sounded. Jumping apart both Troy and Taylor looked out the window and Sharpay standing there with a bright grin on her face. Troy leaned his head back against the seat and groaned as Taylor got out of the car. "Shar, what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I would spend the night, however seeing as how you've been gone all night. I babysat Trevor." She said with a smile on her face, as Troy opened his door and got out of the van. "Hey, Troy…so did you and Taylor have a good time," she asked quickly, before shaking her head. "Oh who am I kidding of course you too had a good time…shoot it's written all over your face."

"Shar!" Taylor exclaimed blushing, Troy just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck while looking between a smirking Sharpay and an embarrassed Taylor. Sharpay grinned even more at seeing their expressions.

"So, Troy…you don't mind if I call you that do you?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Troy shrugged and shook his head.

"No…I don't mind."

"Good…so Troy do you mind telling me what you and Taylor were just doing…I know my friend and I know she's going to deny me this precious bit of information as soon as you leave so how about you tell me what was going on…were you two kissing or were you just helping her get something off her lips." Troy choked on air as Sharpay finished her question, while Taylor gasped and called out Sharpay's name again. "What?" Sharpay exclaimed innocently "It was just a question."

"Right," Troy deadpanned as he looked at Sharpay, before he glanced over at Taylor. "But to answer your question…of course we were kissing." He said grinning as Taylor gasped at his answer. Sharpay squealed at the answer and rushed over to her friend and planted herself in between Taylor and Troy. She nudged Taylor with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Was it good?"

"Oh my god, Sharpay please stop." She groaned, Sharpay just giggled and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding…I guess I should probably head back in…see you inside Taylor." She said as she walked back into Taylor's house. Burying her head in his hands, Troy just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned back against the side of the van. He chuckled as she continued to mumbled to herself about how embarrassed she was.

"Your friend is certainly something else."

"She's crazy…but she's my friend," Taylor replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry she can be a little crazy at times."

"No…she's cool, I like her. She's a little out there but she seems like a cool chick." He replied with a grin. Taylor looked up at him and smiled. "Hey…do you want to go out tomorrow."

"I don't know if we can I have to watch Trevor." Troy nodded his head and looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Alright then how about I just come and just hang out with you and Trevor…I'm not doing anything tomorrow and I wouldn't mind spending my day with you guys." He said with a smile, Taylor looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She asked trying her best to keep the shock out of her voice. She had remembered numerous of times when Chad had told her point blank that there was no way he was going to spend his Saturdays helping her look after her little brother. Troy noticed her look and lifted her chin with his hand and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm not him, Taylor…I don't mind spending time with you or your little brother." She smiled at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then…when should I come by?"

"Um come by at one…I'll cook you lunch." She said as he smiled down at her. Troy rubbed the bottom of his chin and chuckled.

"Wow, I'm starting to feel like a special guy here, alright I'll be there at one." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow baby." He replied as he opened the door to his van and got inside. Taylor waved as he backed out of the driveway, and then made her to her front door. As she opened the door, she rolled her eyes when she saw Sharpay standing by the window.

"So you were out with Mr. West High…wow, you certainly know how to upgrade." She exclaimed with a laugh. "Look at you in that dress; you certainly were pulling out all the stops tonight weren't you."

"Oh stop it, Shar…and you know you're crazy right. I can't believe you came out there like that."

"You know I love messing with you."

"Yeah I know you've been doing so since we were in kindergarten…it all started when you took my blocks…if only I would have played with Samantha that day I would have never met-."

"Your best friend." Sharpay exclaimed as she pointed at herself. "Now come on let's go into the living room and I want you to tell me all about your date with your new boyfriend." Taylor just rolled her eyes and followed Sharpay into the living room.

Troy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he pulled into his apartment complex. Tonight in his mind couldn't have gone any better, he had finally admitted to Taylor how he really felt about her and she had welcomed his feelings and told him that she felt the same, and that kiss. That kiss had literally made his whole year; it had to be the best kiss he had ever had in all of his seventeen years of existence. Parking his car, he froze as he saw a lone figure leaning up against a car in the small parking lot outside his building. He kept his eye on the figure as he turned off the van. Getting out he headed towards his building hoping that the guy didn't start any trouble. As he passed by the guy pushed himself off the car and called out. "Hey…man are you Bolton…Troy Bolton." Troy stopped and looked over his shoulder at the man; he studied him for a moment and tried to see if he knew the African American guy walking towards him. Turning around he squared his shoulders back and sighed.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantaged I don't know your name." Troy replied coldly. "So who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now how about you try to answer my question." Troy raised an eyebrow at the guy and the shook his head.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." He replied coldly, the guy chuckled and reached out towards him grabbing him by the arm. Troy ripped his arm out of his grasp and looked at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"Don't touch me."

"Yeah, you're that punk Bolton." He spat out as he continued to look at him. "This is a message from my cousin." The man reared back and punched Troy in the face, falling onto his back Troy looked up at him as he wiped the blood that came from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh so you're Danforth's cousin…I should have known he was too much of a punk to come and handle things himself." Troy said as he stood up and spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. "You're Darren Danforth aren't you?"

"My cousin said that's payback for hitting him…don't let me have to come here again."

"Shit I'll give you a key to my apartment…come again, I ain't scared of you." Troy shouted, Darren just looked down at him and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind…see ya around, Bolton." He said as he turned on his heel and walked away headed towards his car. Troy stood watching him as he pulled out and sped off down the street. Lifting a hand to his lip, he winced as he brushed against his bruised cheek. With a roll of his eyes he wondered how he was going to explain this to Taylor tomorrow with her overreacting.

"Taylor…is Mr. Troy really coming by." Trevor asked as he came into the kitchen where Taylor was setting out the ingredients for their lunch. Their mother had just left hours ago along with Sharpay.

"Yeah, he's coming by."

"Are you and him," Trevor paused as if he was searching for the right words. "Are you and Mr. Troy…boyfriend and girlfriend?" Taylor stopped what she was doing and looked over him.

"What do you know about boyfriends and girlfriends?" Taylor asked as she looked down at her brother.

"Well I know that Chad was your boyfriend, but I didn't like him…but I really like Troy and I was hoping that he was your boyfriend, because he's really cool and he's nice to me." Trevor said with a bright smile on his face. Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes he is my boyfriend."

"Cool." Trevor said as he looked up at his sister. Taylor chuckled at the way he dragged out the word cool. Shaking her head she pointed towards the living room.

"Go watch cartoons…I can't cook lunch with you in here bugging me."

"Fine." He replied with a shrug as he headed towards the living room just as the door bell sounded. Taylor sighed and headed towards the door. It was only twelve thirty so she wondered who could be here.

"Just a moment." She called out as she wiped her hands on a napkin, before heading towards the door, opening it she was surprise to see Troy with his hand poised to knock again. "Troy what are you…," she trailed off as she looked at him. She saw the purple shadow on his left cheek. "Oh my goodness, Troy what happened."

"It was nothing really," he said with a dismissive shrug as he stepped into the house. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch…Troy that still looks a little swollen did you put some ice on it." She exclaimed as she closed the door. "Come on let me put some ice on it." Troy groaned as she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Pushing Troy down so that he was sitting on a stool, Taylor went over to the freezer and took out an ice pack.

"Tay, you don't have to do all this…I'm fine."

"Yeah, that purple bruise really proves that." She deadpanned as she placed the pack on his cheek; he winced as he ice pressed into his tender cheek. Reaching up he grabbed her hand, causing Taylor to look at him. "You're not going to talk me out of this…you need to bring down the swelling."

"Fine…but can we go into the living room…I hate sitting on stools." He said softly. Taylor nodded and grabbed his hand; they both walked into the living and saw Trevor sprawled out on the floor looking at Spongebob. "Hey what's up little man?" Troy called out as Taylor sat down on the sofa. Trevor turned around and looked at them.

"Hey Mr. Troy."

"Just call me Troy, Trevor."

"Okay." He said before glancing back at the television, while Troy laid down on the sofa with his head in Taylor's lap. "You know you two can watch something if you want." Troy smiled and just shook his head as Taylor held the ice pack to his cheek.

"No thanks buddy…I'm okay with sponge bob." Trevor smiled and turned around and starting watching again. Laughing every once in awhile at something that happened that was funny to him. Troy groaned as he turned over fully so that he was looking up at Taylor. "You know you don't have to press so hard."

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking, I guess I wasn't paying attention." She murmured, Troy noticed the sadness in her voice and sighed.

"This isn't your fault."

"Then how about you tell me who 'scratched' you." She asked raising an eyebrow up at him. Troy sighed and looked over towards the television. Reaching down with her other hand, she grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "Troy…tell me."

"It was Darren Danforth." He muttered softly, Taylor gasped as the last name register with her. Shaking her head she looked down at Troy in shock.

"Did he threaten you?"

"It was nothing." Troy muttered as he sat up.

"I knew this was going to happen…I just knew Chad was going to try and get to you. I should have-." Troy shook his head as he looked at her, reached down he grabbed her hands and then glanced over at Trevor, realizing that this wasn't the type of conversation to have in front of her brother he motioned towards the kitchen.

"Come on let's go into the kitchen," Taylor barely nodded as he stood up and led her into the kitchen. Once they were alone Troy spoke up. "First off this isn't your fault…you don't have any control over Chad. If that idiot wants to act like an ass…that isn't your fault. Just like this bruise isn't your fault."

"Yeah, but…"

"Look, I'm not going to listen to you put blame on yourself for something someone else did, Taylor." He firmly stated as he looked at her. "I'm fine…and nothing is going to happen to me. Chad was just upset because of the punch I laid on him earlier this week. That's all."

"Okay fine." She whispered. "I won't blame myself."

"I wanna hear you say it." Taylor looked up at him for a moment before sighing and saying.

"It isn't my fault." Troy smiled at her and then looked over at some of the ingredients that were on the counter.

"So how about I put this ice pack down and help you cook lunch cause baby I am starving." Taylor smiled and shook her head as she stepped away from him. "What!"

"Oh I don't know about that you might be one of those men that like to distract your girlfriends from cooking." Troy smiled down at her and shook his head, while Taylor continued to look up at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm gonna have to correct you on what you just said…cause the truth is I only want distract you."

"Then the food will probably get burned."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her exposed neck. She giggled in his arms, and sighed.

"Well…I guess I can make sandwiches so nothing will get burned."

"That's a good choice…I like sandwiches." He replied as he turned her around and kissed her again. Taylor sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her to him. He only stopped as his stomach growled out in protest from not being feed. They both stopped and listened as his stomach called out for food. Taylor bowed her head and giggled as Troy sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "So how about we get started on those sandwiches."

**A/N: Alright I hope you liked that update and if so please send me a review. Please go check out the new one shot I just posted today. **

**Baby S **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week, and that means a new update. First off all I like to thank my reviewers from last week; **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **Angel, baby2ludaris**, **chaylorfan**, **LunaSolTierra**, **cornique chaylor girl**, **look at the stars**, **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Ani Thompson**, and **Phelycia**. I hope you all like this chapter and please remember to Review so I know what you all are thinking. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

A month later…

"You know I've never really done this before." Troy said as he pulled Taylor back against his chest while reaching down and grabbing hold of her hands intertwining their fingers together. Lifting one of her hands up he placed a kiss on the back of it and sighed. "But I think I can get used to this."

"See I told you watching the sunset would be relaxing." Taylor replied as she leaned her head back and looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. Troy rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her forehead before sighing.

"Yeah you were right…it is pretty relaxing."

"And since you were stressing out about the start of the new basketball season I just knew this would help you calm down and relax and-." She screamed as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so that he was now on top of them. Taylor giggled as Troy planted himself between her legs while propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at her.

"Well well…it's seems I've just found another rather relaxing position."

"You are so silly…get off me before someone sees us, you know this is a public park we can get kicked out of here."

"You know you worry to much." He mumbled as he bent his head and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingertips brushing the small bit of hair at the nape of his neck. Troy shuddered and reached up grabbing her hands while looking down at her.

"You better stop that before…" he shudder again as Taylor repeated her actions.

"Before what." She whispered as she looked up at him. Troy smiled and kissed her again before sitting back up and pulling her into his lap.

"Before I…well I'm not really sure what I'm going to do, but do it again and well you'll find out." He stated with a smile as he looked at her. Taylor just shook her head and leaned it against his chest while they watched the rest of the sunset.

"Thanks for bringing me here…I've never done this before either."

"Oh come on I find that very hard to believe…you Taylor McKessie who's made out of sugar, spice and everything nice have never seen a sunset."

"Oh of course I've seen a sunset silly…just not with someone I care about so thank you for bringing me," she said as she stood up, while Troy bent over to pick up the blanket they had been using. "Oh and while I'm thinking about it…didn't you forget one last ingredient." Troy looked up at her and smiled.

"No I didn't…I just thought I should keep things a little PG for now, you know what I mean." He said as he tucked the blanket under right arm while curving his left around her waist.

"Well you know I like to hear you say it." She said giving him the look that she had developed over the last month of their relationship. Troy groaned as he saw it and shook his head. "Baby please say it."

"Oh alright…," he stopped and moved to stand in front of her. "Alright, you're made out of sugar, spice, and everything nice with just a hint of that sexy chemical X." he rolled his eyes as Taylor giggled and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a passionate kiss. Troy dropped the blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. "And I just love that sexy chemical X." he murmured before he pulling her into another kiss. He slowly pulled apart and Taylor looked up at him with a loving smile on her face.

"Thank you for bringing me here and spending this time with me." She said suddenly very serious, Troy smiled down at her and brushed his lips over hers one last time before answering.

"It was my pleasure…I like doing things for you." He murmured. "Come on let me get you home." Taylor smiled and nodded as they headed out to his van, once inside Troy let her pick the radio station and then drove home smiling as Taylor sang along. Once outside her house, Troy hopped out of the car and opened her door. Latching onto his arm Taylor leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I really don't think I'll ever get used to this. You treat me so good, Troy." She whispered as they finally reached her front door. Smiling down at her Troy looked into her eyes and nodded his head.

"Well you get use to it over time because all I want to do is treat you right baby." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the center alright."

"Okay." Taylor said as she smiled at him while opening the door, and slipping inside. Troy waited till he heard the lock of her door and then headed back towards his van and drove off headed home with a silly grin on his face. He truly loved spending time with Taylor.

Monday Afternoon…

"Man I can't wait for this basketball season to begin with you and Miguel on the team man those fools at East High aren't going to be able to stop us." Malcolm exclaimed with a bright smile as he picked up one of the cones that had been used earlier that day for dodge ball. Troy looked over at him for a moment before chuckling.

"What's all this us stuff." He said as Jandro just laughed. Malcolm shook his head and tossed Jandro one of the extra cones that he couldn't carry.

"Us as in West High…this is our year baby. There is nothing that those East High punks can do except lay down and accept defeat."

"Man you better be careful…you know Taylor goes there right." Jandro said as he looked over at Malcolm who shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"With her dating Troy and everything it's like she's a West Higher, you know maybe she's just a knight in spirit. The worst thing that probably happened to her was being born on the East Side of town." He stated just as a dodge ball smacked him in the chest. "Ouch! Troy man why'd you do that."

"I'm not going to let you talk about my baby like that." He said with a smirk on his face. "I mean being at East High made her who she is today, and I love the woman that she is." He said with a smile.

"Good answer." Jandro said as he sent a smirk over to Malcolm.

"Whatever man but you can't deny that she's a knight in spirit."

"That may be true but she's still a wildcat…more importantly she's my wildcat." Troy stated with a bright smile as Malcolm picked up the dodge ball and tossed it over at him. Catching it with one hand, he headed towards the equipment closet. Putting the balls up, he waited till Malcolm and Jandro put the cones up before closing and locking the closet.

"So where is your woman right now?"

"Man you better stop saying that before Taylor hears you, you remember what happened last time." Jandro said as he nudged Malcolm who rolled his eyes.

"I remember that's why I'm saying it with only us here, I don't want to take the chance of having to fend off Taylor again." He said with a sigh. Troy raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Taylor's probably going over some paperwork in her classroom," he looked down at his watch and smiled. "Which is where I am headed…you two go to the lounge and help the others look after the kids."

"Man you're always doing this?" Jandro said as Troy headed towards the door, stopping as he pulled the door opened he looked over his shoulders at his two friends and smiled before shouting out.

"So."

Just as he had suspected he found Taylor in her classroom going over paperwork, opening the door he knocked against it to get her attention. Taylor looked up and sighed when she saw that it was him. "Oh hey Troy."

"Do you mind if I come in." he said cautiously, Taylor looked down at the papers on her desk and then back up at him.

"Please come in…I need to take a break anyway." She murmured as she looked him. Troy just smiled and walked over to her desk, sitting down on the edge of it while looking at her.

"Everything alright."

"It's fine…I'm just in shock right now." She murmured as she motioned towards the papers on her desk. Troy eyed her as she picked up one and then shoved it into his hands. Troy read over it carefully and then looked up at her.

"This is good isn't it…" he asked softly as he sat it back down, Taylor just looked at it and nodded her head for a moment before sitting back down in her seat. "Then what's the problem."

"I really didn't think I was doing that good of a job."

"Hey you're smart…and those kids listen to you…of course they are going to improve. It was only a matter of time. I believed in you could do and so did Mrs. Jackson." Taylor slowly nodded her head as a smile broke out on her face.

"I guess you you're right."

"Of course I am…I'm Troy Bolton." She smacked his thigh and sighed. "Ouch, baby that hurt." He said with a playful pout.

"Oh I'm so sorry come here," Troy leaned down and Taylor kissed him on the lips. "So what can I do to make it up to you for hitting your poor thigh like that?" She asked as she rubbed a hand over the spot where she had hit him.

"Well first off I want you to stop doubting yourself and secondly well I want you to come to West High this Friday night and cheer me on during our exhibition game against Northside Prep."

"I can handle the first part but the second…I really don't know Troy."

"Oh come on I'll score thirty points just for you." He said as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "And I'll blow you a kiss after every score." Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"Now I can handle the scoring part, but blowing me a kiss every time you score is a bit much."

"I know it was a little on the mushy side."

"A little…." She trailed off as she looked up at him. Troy just rolled his eyes and circled her waist with his arms.

"So are you coming?" Taylor looked at him and found that she couldn't deny him especially after all the things he had done for her over the last few months. She slowly nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course I'll come."

"Good, I can't wait to see you there." He said as he bent his head and kissed her softly. "Now come on we have to drop these kids off." Taylor just laughed as he hopped off the desk; he waited for Taylor to pack her bag, before taking it from her and leading her out of the room. As they headed down the hallway, Troy looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "I'm telling you right now, you've never been to a basketball game unless you've been to a West High home game."

"Will Miguel throw a party afterwards?"

"Nope, he's usually to tired after games to do all that." Troy admitted as he stopped and looked at her. "But we can throw our own party."

"I think your idea of a party and my idea of a party or two different things." She said as she raised an eye at him, Troy looked down at her and smiled.

"So."

Sharpay sat on Taylor's bed flipping through the television channels while Taylor tried on different outfits. "I still can't believe you're going, Taylor. I mean I know you and Troy are dating but what about the other West High kids how would they feel about that." Taylor sighed and poked her head out of her bathroom.

"They like me…so nothing is going to happen…I'll probably just hang out with Whitney and Kerry."

"Seems like their trying to be your best friends." Sharpay said with a pout as she looked at her. Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"No one can take your place, Shar. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You are certainly one of a kind."

"Was that a compliment?"

"It most certainly was." Taylor said as she walked out of the bathroom dressed, Sharpay turned off the television and clapped her hands together.

"Oh he's certainly going to be playing hard for you tonight." Sharpay said as she looked her over. "That outfit looks great on you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm just glad you're using it on someone who deserves it, cause as we both know Chad never did deserve a thing especially from you after all he did." Taylor just nodded her head and sighed.

"It isn't to much is it."

"No…you look you great, I'm sure Troy is going to love it. In fact I know he's going to love it." She said with a smile on her face, as she walked over to Taylor and hugged her, just as they heard a car pull up into the driveway. Sharpay let Taylor go and went to the window and peeked out. "Oh he's here…you better get downstairs." Shaking her head at her friend's excitement she headed on down. She could hear the clicking of Sharpay's high heels as she followed behind her. Just as they reached the living room, the doorbell sounded. Taylor brushed her hands over her outfit and pulled the door open and saw Troy standing there in his warm up suit.

"Hey baby," he said leaning down and kissing her softly. Pulling away he noticed a trail of blonde hair headed back into the other room. "Hey Sharpay." He called out playfully, as soon as he finished Sharpay peeked her head round the corner and smiled.

"Hey, Troy…you and Taylor have fun."

"Oh we will, thanks again for watching Trevor for me."

"Not a problem now you to have fun, and Troy I want her home at a decent hour." She said waving her finger at him. Troy just laughed and shook his head as Taylor sent her friend an exasperated look before calling out.

Bye Shar."

It didn't take them long to get to West High, when Troy pulled his van into his normal parking space, Taylor saw how crowded the school was. Looking over at Troy he smiled and said. "See I told you there ain't nothing like a West High basketball game." He laughed at the look on Taylor's face after he said the word '_ain't_' with a smile he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Come on, baby…Kerry and Whitney said they'd save you a seat but the gym fills up pretty quickly." He said before hopping out and going over to her side of the car and hoping the door and helping her out. Entering the gym, he headed over towards the locker room while Taylor headed over to Kerry and Whitney who were currently waving at her from behind the Knights' bench. Taylor quickly made her way through the crowd until she was by them. Giving them both a hug she smiled and sat down.

"Hey girl…took you and Troy long enough, his dad just took the team back there for the before game meeting."

"He won't get in trouble because he was late will he." Taylor asked with a worried expression on her face. Kerry looked at her and shook her head just as she Jandro and Malcolm coming in the gym.

"No he won't…he's father was cool with him going to get you, besides it's not like Troy doesn't already know what his father is going to say." She said as Jandro and Malcolm came over to them. Jandro quickly climbed the bleachers and positioned himself behind Kerry so that she was sitting between his legs, Malcolm did the same. After both guys were seated they greeted Taylor just as the lights dimmed down. Kerry nudged Taylor and pointed towards the locker room doorway that Troy had disappeared through earlier. "You are going to love this." She said as the music started, Taylor waited and as soon as the beat to the music started Troy and Miguel ran through the banner the cheerleaders were holding. As they did this the crowd erupted in cheers as the West High Knights made their entrance. Troy ran by and gave Taylor a wink before getting into the lay-up line for warm-ups. Meanwhile neither of them noticed the intense look of hatred being shot their way from across the court on the visitors' bleachers.

"Man she has a lot of nerves being here right now." Chad grumbled as he reluctantly took his eyes away from Taylor and looked over at his friend Landon who played power forward for East High.

"It's freakin' shameful that's what it is." Landon said angrily, "Look at her over there laughing it up with those West High fools…man she's lucky she had you for a boyfriend cause I know for a fact I wouldn't stand for that." Chad nodded his head and leaned back.

"How about we just watch this game…and try to figure out their plays." He said as he looked down at the Knights practicing three on three. "We told coach that we'd tell him something." Chad said with a sigh, as he looked at Landon.

"What man please don't tell me you're backing off…Taylor was your girl and-."

"I don't want to talk about it right now…but after the game," he paused and looked at Taylor who was laughing and talking with the people around her. "After the game we'll make sure that Taylor knows how we feel." He said with a smile as he looked over at Landon who nodded his head with a smile on his face.

During the game Taylor could hardly take her eyes off Troy as he scored shot after shot, he was simply amazing and now Taylor knew what everyone meant when they claimed that basketball was Troy's element. He was simply at home on the court. "Your man is doing real good tonight." Kerry said with a grin as she looked over at Taylor who was watching Troy take a three point from the far end of the court.

"Yeah he is doing good isn't he?" Taylor said beaming with pride.

"So you going give him a special present or two after the game, I mean he's going need some incentives to keep this up for the rest of the season know what I'm saying." Malcolm said wiggling his eyebrows at Taylor, only to be hit by Whitney who looked at Taylor sheepishly and muttered.

"I'm so sorry my boyfriend is a doofus."

"It's okay sometimes we can't help who we love." Taylor said, making Jandro, Kerry and Whitney burst out laughing at the unhanded slight; Malcolm looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"So not funny McKessie."

"Neither were you, Malcolm." She said back as she looked at him, he just sighed and shook his head. "But it's okay I forgive you."

"But I didn't…" he trailed off as Whitney sent him a look, rolling his eyes he looked at Taylor and smiled. "Thanks." He said before leaning back and watching the rest of the game. Kerry leaned over and whispered.

"So do you and Troy have any plans for after the game?"

"None that I know of…we didn't really discuss anything like that. He just picked me up and we came here."

"Oh!" she said just as a loud buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game, Taylor stood up as Troy jogged over to her and leaned down and kissed her, however he kept his body and arms away from her.

"I know you don't want my sweaty body all over you so I'm going to go change and then we can head out of here alright, stay close to group and me and Miguel will be out soon enough alright."

"Alright baby…oh and by the way you were great out there, and I don't care about your being sweaty you can give me a quick hug." She said as she kissed him again and Troy's arms instantly went around her. After a few seconds he let her go and winked at her before taking off towards the locker room to shower and change.

"Oh my goodness you guys are so cute." Malcolm said in a high –pitched over dramatize feminine voice. Taylor looked at him and rolled her eyes, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous." She said laughing along with everyone else; Malcolm just smiled and shook his head as they walked towards the middle of the court to get out of everyone's way. As they walked Taylor froze and stopped directly in front of everyone, looking past her they frowned as they saw Chad Danforth and a teammate walking their way. Chad stuck one of his hands in his pockets and looked over at the scoreboard and then back at them.

"My that certainly was a good game wasn't it Taylor."

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the game…you know getting some insider knowledge on our school's biggest rival, however I have to ask what you are doing here…seeing as how you don't play any sports what are you doing here."

"Watching my boyfriend play."

"Oh that's right I forget you were a traitorous slut." Chad spat out as Landon stood beside him laughing and shaking his head. Taylor narrowed her eyes at them, while Malcolm and Jandro gently pushed her behind them as the moved to stand in front of the girls.

"Oh so you're coming to her defense. Wow, Taylor I don't know what you did…did you sleep with the entire West High male student body."

"Don't forget the teachers." Landon exclaimed laughing as he looked at the shock and pain that quickly appeared on Taylor's face.

"I didn't forget I just didn't want to toss all her business out in public like that." Chad said he looked at them. Jandro frowned and looked over at Malcolm, who looked as if he wanted to tear Chad limb from limb.

"Yo, Mal go get Troy."

"But Jay."

"Do it now." Malcolm took one last look at Chad and Landon and took off towards the locker room as fast as he could. Chad watched him leave and then returned his attention back to Taylor, while simply ignoring everyone around her.

"So where were we? Oh that's right I was just describing how much of a West High slut you were."

Malcolm ran into the locker room, and quickly called out Troy's name. Troy who was currently pulling on his shirt looked over at him and sighed. "Yo, Mal I'm over here…what do you want."

"Yo, its Taylor man…Danforth is here." Troy glanced over at Miguel who slammed his locker shut and sneered.

"Man let's go and beat this fool's ass." Troy nodded and threw on his shirt, reaching down he grabbed his gym bag and slammed his locker shut and lead the way out of the locker room. Not truly sure about what he was going to do to Chad when he saw him, but he was pretty sure it either had to do with his fist meeting Chad's face, or his foot disappearing up Chad's ass. Either way, Chad was going to go home hurting tonight. As they entered the gym, Troy jogged over to the small crowd and pushed his way through until he planted himself directly in front of his rival.

"Oh look at this, Troy here's to defend his slut's honor." Chad spat out, Troy narrowed his eyes at him and shoved him back.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way, you bastard."

"Bastard…oh please, look all I'm doing is telling the truth, and you know it. Heck, she didn't drop the panties for me but I'm sure she did for you." Troy looked at him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his neck with his hands.

"I told you not to talk about her like that fool, say something now." He shouted as everyone screamed and backed away as Troy continued to choke the life out of Chad who was struggling in vain to get Troy off of him.

"Yo, Troy man stop." Miguel yelled as he finally made his way through the crowd, Troy looked at him and then back over at Taylor who was watching in horror; he didn't like the look in her eyes and reluctantly let Chad go. Once Chad was released he took in a huge gulp of air, while Landon launched himself at Troy tackling him on the gym floor, however Troy was ready and landed a punch into the other boy's face instantly knocking him out. Miguel, Malcolm and Jandro pulled Troy up keeping himself from going after Chad again.

"Yo, man you better get out of here." Miguel shouted as he pushed Troy back. Troy glared pass him at Chad.

"Naw, man I'm just getting starting, I am so tired of this shit. He comes around talking shit and can't back a damn thing up. And then he has the nerve to think about coming into my gym and insulting my girlfriend…naw that ain't happening man." Miguel turned his back on Landon and Chad and pushed Troy back.

"Oh yes it is man…you've done enough…get out of here before this gets worst." Troy was about to say more but he felt someone grab his hand. Looking down he saw Taylor looking up at him in worry.

"Please Troy let's go." She whispered, Troy looked back at Chad and Landon and then back at her. "Please."

"Alright baby." He said softly allowing her to lead him away from the crowd and most importantly away from Chad and Landon. Chad watched them go and felt even angrier at the sight that she had once again left with him. Sneering he stood up and shouted.

"This isn't over by a long shot, Bolton."

Troy climbed into the van and sighed as he looked over at Taylor who was sitting silently beside him. "I'm sorry." He murmured breaking the silence; Taylor jerked her head up and looked him for a moment before nodding her head. "I'm sorry, that you had to see that side of me, baby…I'm truly sorry about that." He whispered as he looked over at her.

"It's okay Troy." She whispered avoiding his eyes. Troy just clenched his jaw and started the van, pulling out of his parking space he headed towards her house. The ride was rather uncomfortable for both of them, and both of them didn't know what to do to make things better, every once in awhile at a stop, Troy would look over at Taylor trying to see if he could see her emotions, but everything he looked over at her she was looking out the window. When they pulled into her driveway, he turned off the van and looked at her.

"Taylor?"

"Yes Troy." She asked looking at him; he paused and studied her for a moment before speaking.

"I…I didn't know that what I did would upset you like it has and I'm sorry about snapping back there. But you have no idea how much I hate listening to anyone disrespect someone I love…I can't let that happen, and just walk away it's not in me to do something like that and I hope that-." Taylor cut him off but kissing him passionately, Troy raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at her as he leaned back away from her.

"I thought about everything on the way over here…I love you too, and I know you…I know you wouldn't let someone disrespect me like that, Troy."

"You're right I won't." he whispered.

"So don't worry about what happened back there…Chad deserved it and so much more." She whispered as she reached out and stroked Troy's cheek. Troy bowed his head and sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad you aren't upset with me…I don't think I could take that." He whispered brokenly as he looked down at his hands. Taylor reached out and took them into her own.

"I don't think I was upset with you…just the situation, Troy. I'm glad you stood up for me, because I know Chad would have never done it. You know the more time I spend with you…the more I realize that you're the perfect man for me, and the more I realize that I love you." She whispered, Troy smiled as he looked at her.

"You love me."

"More and more each day." She whispered. "You showed me what real love was all about, and in doing so, you made me fall in love with you." Troy smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing her passionately, after a few moments they broke apart, and rested their foreheads together. Taylor sighed as she saw the light from inside coming on.

"I better get inside…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah baby, you will." He whispered as she climbed out of his van and headed inside; looking after her he wanted till she was inside before starting the van up to head home. He just hoped his father wasn't to angry with him for losing his temper out there with Chad and his little follower, shaking his head he sighed of course his father would understand once he told him the entire story. Since traffic was so low that night it didn't take him that much time to get across town to his apartment building getting out he headed inside. Opening his front door, the first thing that greeted him was the angry voice of his father.

"Troy just where in the hell have you been?"

"I took Taylor home just like I told you I would." He said as he walked into the living to find his father sitting by the phone and looking gravely ill. "Dad, what is it?" he asked with worry. Jack looked at his son, and sighed leaning back against his chair.

"There has been an emergency meeting called for the regional sports board." Troy dropped his gym bag on the floor and looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately I am…it seems that Chad Danforth's father is a member of the board and well…they're trying to suspend you for the season." Jack replied sadly as he looked at his son, who slowly slumped into a nearby chair with his head bowed while trying his best to keep from crying.

**A/N: Special thanks to **CuteANDSexxxy17, **I was stuck for a moment on how to continue this story but her suggestion really helped me out. So thank you. **

**Baby S **

**P.S. Oh and lots of drama on the way. **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update. First off I'd like to thank my reviewers from last week; **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **baby2ludaris**, **chaylorlover101**, **AyaneC**, **chaylorfan**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **kuropie**, **Favor1234**, **Phelycia**, **LunaSolTierra**, **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **Angel, and Elli Mac08**. Well I wonder how much you're going to hate Chad by the end of the chapter, just a thought. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

The shrill ringing of her cell phone pulled Taylor out of her peaceful slumber. Rolling over she reached out patting the top of her nightstand searching blindly for her cell phone. After a few moments she finally grabbed it and flipped it opened. "Hello?" she whispered out groggily while wondering who could be calling her at seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday.

"Taylor…thank god you picked up." Sensing the sadness in his voice immediately caused Taylor to sit up with concern.

"Troy, baby what's wrong you don't sound too good." She whispered as she listened to him sigh over the line.

"I'm not feeling very good at the moment either." He admitted.

"Troy what's wrong?" There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Troy spoke up.

"They're trying to suspend me for what happened last night. They're trying to suspend me for the whole season…my whole senior season." He stated bitterly, Taylor gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Who's trying to do this?"

"Chad and his father…apparently Mr. Danforth is a member of the regional sports disciplinary board, and they are trying to suspend me. There's an emergency hearing where the case will be presented."

"Can I go with you?"

"I don't know if that is a good idea. I know Chad will be there and if you're there he'll probably try to provoke me into doing something I shouldn't do, cause the way I'm feeling right now all that fool has to do is sneeze the wrong way and I'll be beating him up." He muttered.

"But I can help…if I come I can tell the people hearing your case, how Chad's been provoking you, and harassing me. They have to listen, and I'm sure once they know all the facts they won't suspend you for the whole season."

"Yeah, but with Danforth's dad gunnin' for me I'm not to sure that will work." He replied sadly. "I guess I messed up this time."

"No…no Troy you didn't mess up. Chad is not going to get away with this. He needs to learn how to leave people alone. Now I'm coming with you…I have to say something in your defense after all if I hadn't been there I'm sure that this would have never happened." She admitted, Troy frowned at her words. He could hear the guilt dripping off of them. Shaking his head he spoke up.

"This isn't your fault…you don't know what Chad would have done if you hadn't been there. You don't control someone like that, he's a fool and you shouldn't have to worry about fools like him ever. Don't blame yourself for this…alright, Taylor. Cause frankly I won't allow it."

"Alright fine…I won't blame myself, but please you have to let me come with you." She waited for a moment; she knew Troy was thinking it over. After a few tense moments she heard him mutter out.

"Fine…I'll come by and pick you up at twelve."

"I'll be ready…oh and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Taylor closed her phone and sighed as she laid back on her bed, while slowly sorting through all the thoughts that were currently going through her mind. She didn't know what she had ever seen in Chad. He was such an egotistical narcissistic bastard. And she would be damned before she let him bring someone as good as Troy down without a fight.

At eleven-fifty, Taylor was downstairs waiting on Troy to come and get her. As she was putting away some of the dishes from that morning she heard the doorbell ring. Wiping her hands on a paper towel she hurried to the door and opened it. Taylor stood there looking just about as nervous as she imagined he would be. Opening her arms, she hugged him tightly as he fell into her embrace. After a few moments, Troy released and sighed. "Come on we better get going, we shouldn't be late."

"Am I the only one that's going with you?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He paused and waited as she locked the doors and then led her over to his family's car. Opening the backseat passenger side for her he helped her in and then rushed around to his side. Getting into the car he answered her question.

"No the entire team is going to be there to lend me some support…," he trailed off as some of the many scenarios that had been plaguing him since he found out about the hearing came to mind. Taylor sensing his distress reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so…oh Taylor um allow me to introduce my parents. Mom…Dad this is Taylor." He replied. Taylor reached out and shook both of their hands and sighed.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"As do I." Jack replied as he looked back at her. "But hey what are you going to do…that's life." He replied as he pulled out of her driveway. "However I know that this is going to turn out alright."

"Yeah sure dad…with Chad there and his father both of them gunnin' for me. I'm sure everything is going to turn out alright."

"Son, it may seem bad at first and the people in the wrong may look like their winning but in the end…"

"Yeah, yeah I know the karma comes back on them." Troy recited as he looked over at Taylor who was sitting silently beside him.

"I'm sure this will work out son…you gotta believe it, don't go putting out all those bad vibes…just believe that everything will be alright and it will happen." Troy just nodded his head and leaned his head back trying his best to remain strong for Taylor. He didn't want her to see him break down.

Chad paced up and down the hallway with his hands behind his back. His father watched him for a few moments before speaking. "Son, will you please calm down?"

"Why is he coming to the hearing?" Gerald Danforth sighed and watched him for a few moments before speaking.

"Because it's his right…he has the right to come to the hearing, after all we are trying to suspend him for the entire season." Chad stopped and looked at his father for a moment before saying.

"Trying?" he shook his head in disbelief before replying. "I thought you said you were suspending him. Gerald shook his head and just frowned. "Dad, that punk hit me and Landon for no reason. Just came at us like a raving lunatic."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Taylor dumping you for him." Chad paused and looked his father for a brief moment.

"I love Taylor dad…of course I don't want to see her with some dirt punk like Bolton but come on…I'm a man, if she wants to be with him…then she can be with him. But when he messes up I'll be there for her just like I've been there for her all these years." He stated softly, even adding a tear to his statement to make it seem more true to his father. Gerald looked at his son and just shook his head.

"I don't know how she could have left you for him, son. I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that, it's not a good feeling believe me I know." He replied as he walked over to his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks dad for being so understanding." Chad whispered, as he purposely paused as if he was choking up. "I really cared about her, and for her to treat me the way she did…"

"Don't worry son. It'll be okay." Gerald replied as he hugged his son tightly. Just as the doors to the hallway opened up, they both pulled apart as the entire West High basketball team entered. However Chad's glaze immediately went to Taylor who was walking next to Troy. He narrowed his eyes at the sight and sighed.

"I can't take seeing her with him…I'm going to go ahead and go inside." Gerald watched as his son walked away and then turned to the group.

"Why is your entire team here…this entire case only has to deal with Troy, they aren't needed." He snapped motioning to the team and then his glaze landed on Taylor. "And you…you broke my son's heart how dare you-."

"You better watch yourself, Danforth." Jack said quickly.

"Look can we just go into the hearing," Troy asked nervously, he looked down as Taylor squeezed his hand offering him as much support as she could. "So how about you show us where this hearing is and let's get this over with." Gerald sent Troy a look but slowly nodded his head.

"Very well, if you all would please follow me." He said turning on his heel and walking a short distance down the hall and then opening the door. He walked and headed towards his seat as everyone else followed him. Troy glanced around the room, and wondered if all hearings were like this. The room, looked basically like a court room, making his way down front he studied each and every face of the four men who held his basketball season in their hands. As soon as Mr. Danforth sat down the oldest of the men stood up.

"Mr. Bolton, could you please have a seat so that we can start the preceding." Troy looked up at him and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes sir." He said softly as he pulled out a chair from the table that was currently facing them and sat down, while Taylor, his parents and his teammates sat down behind him.

"It was brought to our attention that last night during an exhibition game that you after winning the game struck both Chad Danforth and Landon King two rivaling players from East High." He said flipping through some papers before lifting his head and looking at Troy over the top rim of his glasses. "Is that true or do you deny it?"

"I," Troy paused and glanced back at his parents who sent him a small comforting smile, and then the looked at Troy who discreetly blew him a kiss. Turning back around he cleared his throat. "I…er…yes I did but-."  
"That is all me need to hear, this board has already-."

"Wait!" Everyone one in the room, stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Taylor who had jumped out of her seat. The elderly man looked at Taylor closely before frowned and saying.

"And just what are we waiting for young lady."

"You haven't heard Troy's side of the story. Doesn't he have the right to tell you his side of things, or is this board completely bias because Mr. Danforth's father is on the board." She exclaimed as she looked at them. Gerald Danforth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Is this some type of a joke, he assault my son and my son's fellow teammate? They weren't doing anything but scouting the game and-."

"That's not true." Taylor exclaimed.

"Bill you aren't seriously going to entertain-." Gerald was cut off by older man holding up his hand dismissively.

"Young lady, are you telling me that there was a reason for Mr. Bolton to assault Mr. Danforth and Mr. King." He asked, when Taylor nodded her head, he leaned back in his chair and motioned for her to step forward. "Then by all means, please tell us why Mr. Bolton did what he did."

"Well it's quite simply, after the game Troy and the rest of his teammates went into the locker room to change. I was there and I was hanging around with some friends while waiting on Troy to get finished so we could leave. While I was waiting, Chad Danforth came over with Landon King and started to harass me, and when my friends saw that it was getting serious they went and got Troy, and when he came out. He told Chad to leave, but he didn't and he continued to harass me until Troy hit him."

"When you say harass what do you mean?"

"He called me every name you can possible think of…he was cruel, and I do not wish to repeat those names." The man nodded his head.

"I see, well gentlemen it seems as if Mr. Danforth went to the game last night to seek out a confrontation with Mr. Bolton."

"Now wait a minute my son-."

"Quiet, Mr. Danforth." He snapped as he looked over at the man. Glancing at Taylor and then over at Troy he cleared his throat. "In light of this new information, I will drop the suspend from the entire season down to just three games…and the same suspend will be applied to Mr. Danforth and Mr. King. This hearing is adjourned." He yelled out as he tried to drown out the angry protests of both Danforth men. "This decision isn't up for discussion…I hope in the future Mr. Bolton that you've learned from your mistakes. Fighting isn't the answer" Troy who had a small smile on his face just nodded his head.

"Yes sir I have."

"That's good to know…good day everyone." He said getting up with the other two guys they exited the room quietly with Chad's father following behind them fussing the entire way. Troy walked over to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"You were absolutely amazing." He exclaimed beaming with pride as he bent and kissed her cheek. "Thank god you were here or that would have been open and shut."

"I was not going to let them take away your basketball season, especially after all the things that Chad has done."

"Thanks baby." He murmured as he bent and kissed her cheek, before pulling her into a hug, he looked over her shoulder at Chad who was walking over towards them with a deep frown on his face. Troy abruptly ended the hug between himself and Taylor and pushed her behind him. "What do you want Danforth?"

"I want to…can I talk to Taylor in private." Troy shook his head.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Chad glared at him and then looked over his shoulder at Taylor.

"You know this isn't going to go over well at school."

"You do anything to me and I'll report you, and then you'll be suspended for the entire year. There won't be a sports ball around that you can pick up." Chad gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"Alright if that's how you want to play it…fine we'll see." He said as he looked at her, before walking away. As soon as he was out of ear shot Troy turned to look at her and quickly said.

"If he bothers you…I want you to tell me." He said firmly as he reached down and grabbed her hands. "Just tell me and I'll handle it."

"I'll tell you as long as you promise me you won't go after him yourself." Troy smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"I promise." He said curving his arms around her waist as they followed his parents and teammates out of the courtroom. "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to make it until my suspension is over."

"Oh I'm sure I can think of some ways." Troy looked down and smiled at her as he said.

"I love the way you think."

2 weeks later…

Troy and Taylor were lounging around in Taylor's living room just relaxing from their tiring week. Troy laid with his head on Taylor's lap while unconsciously playing with her fingers. While Taylor just brushed her hand through his hair. "How was today?" Troy asked softly, it was killing him inside to know that while Taylor was at East High she was constantly getting taunted and harass especially after her testimony got both Chad and Landon suspended. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"The same as always." She mumbled. Troy just shook his head and rubbed the bottom of his chin with his free hand.

"You know I just don't get it sometimes, those people were supposed to be your friends, but since you decided to be with me they hate you. I just don't understand it." Taylor paused in her movements at his words and then slowly shook her head.

"Sometimes people are just misguided…look I knew what to except when I got with you. I knew what was going to happen and I'm fine Chad and all his little followers can say what they want it won't change the way I feel about you." Pulling her hand down to his lips Troy placed a soft kiss on the back of her palm.

"I love that about you…you don't conform to what others believe you should be. You're your own person and I really respect that about you." Taylor smiled down at him and then leaned down placing a quick kiss on his lips, she moved away quickly before Troy could deepen the kiss and giggled as she saw the look on his face.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're just going to tease me like that…you're going to give me a sip but won't let me take a drink." He said with a mock look of horror on his face. "Oh come on baby, I've been suffering for two weeks now, I haven't played basketball with my team in two weeks. I need all the nourishment I can get."

"You're going to play tonight."

"And your point is? I haven't touched a ball yet and in order for me to keep going I need your sweet…," he trailed off as he lifted a hand and slowly brushed his thumb against her lips. "Sweet nourishment."

"Oh you really are too much." She mumbled as she leaned back down and kissed him allowing him to pull her close so that they could deepen the kiss. After a few moments he let her go. After a few more moments, a serious expression crossed his face pushing himself up he moved to sit next to her on the sofa. Taylor watched this in surprise. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking…you know we are playing at your school…I guess I was wondering where you were going to sit." He mumbled as he looked at her for a brief moment and sighed. "I don't want you have problems tonight, I mean I'll be worried about you and-."

"Shh! Sharpay and I will be fine. I mean people are going to talk you can't change that, but I'm pretty sure that's all they're going to do."

"You seem so sure." He replied with a sigh.

"Look the authorities are going to be there tonight, just like they have been forever. They know about the hostile attitudes and they won't let anything happen tonight I'm sure of it." Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I hope you're right, but I want you to be careful okay…I know the authorities are there but that still doesn't ease my mind. I want you to watch out for Chad and if he comes at you, you go and find someone immediately."

"Okay okay," she replied with a sigh. Turning in his arms she looked at him and whispered. "And I want you to be careful too, don't let him get to you and if he comes at you, you go and find someone." Troy smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I will I promise…besides your probably right nothing is going to happen."

Landon watched his friend and team captain paced the quiet locker room. Running a hand over his face he spoke up cautiously. "Don't worry man this game is in the bag, I promise." He said with a smiled. Chad looked over at him and then nodded his head.

"Oh it better be…I'm not going to let Troy get a one up over me again." Landon watched him for a moment before saying.

"Again?"

"He took Taylor…now I know I didn't really like her, in fact I used her but she was mine, and then he comes along and turns her head and now she's with him."

"Like I said before she's lucky she had you for a boyfriend instead of me…because I know for a fact that wouldn't fly, however I would have never wasted my time on an ugly ass nerd like her in the first place." He said with a chuckle.

"She's alright…I mean she has to be good on the eyes if I'm kissing her all out in public like I used too, but that's beside the point. She was my front; my parents don't need to know I'm out messing around. She was the perfect front for that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I'm going to get her back…because and I know this sounds cliché but if I can't have her, I'll be damned if Troy Bolton does." Landon nodded his head and stood up and reached and placed a hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Man, let me handle this for you…you don't need to get your hands dirty with this let me handle it." Chad raised an eyebrow at him before saying.

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, man…just let me handle everything." Chad eyed him for a few brief moments before nodding his head.

"Alright then, handle it." Landon smiled and patted him on the back.

"You won't regret this man."

"I hope not." Chad said as they exited the locker room, as they made their way towards the court, Zeke who had been talking to a teammate noticed them and walked over. Chad immediately smiled and held out his fist for Zeke to pound, but Zeke ignored the gestured and looked pointedly at them both.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight." He said sharply. "Just play the damn game and let the chips fall where they may." Chad narrowed his eyes at Zeke and shook his head.

"I should have known you hanging around Sharpay; you'd eventually turn on me."

"Keep my girlfriend out of this…this has nothing to do with her. I am sick and tired of this damn East and West bullshit, yes I took apart in it earlier this year, but I'm changing and growing up and I suggest you do the same. I don't want to see anything but you and Landon playing basketball."

"You know last time I checked I was captain of this team."

"Unfortunately yes you are…but as of late, you have failed to take on the leadership roll that this team needs…just play basketball Chad." Zeke mumbled as he stalked away. Chad watched him and then looked at Landon.

"Oh you better have something planned." He snapped before he walked away, Landon just watched him go and then looked across the court at Troy Bolton who was currently talking to none other than Taylor McKessie.

"Oh come on baby…I know Kerry and Whitney want you to sit with them." Troy said as he grabbed her hand. "Besides I'd feel better if you were sitting on our side."

"Troy…I'm not trying to start any problems at this basketball game, I'll be fine sitting on the east high side of the gym I promise."

"But you don't have anyone there to protect you." He replied as he searched his mind for one good reason for her to sit with his friends. They both looked up as Sharpay walked over; she quickly latched herself onto Taylor's arm and looked at Troy.

"She'll be fine with me; I promise nothing will happen to her." Troy eyed her for a brief moment before nodding his head.

"Alright then…I guess I can trust you." He said with a laugh, as Sharpay gasped and reached out to smack his shoulder.

"You are so not funny, Troy…Taylor say good bye to lover boy and come on." She said as she released Taylor's arm as she could give Troy a hug and a kiss. Walking over to him, Taylor wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss and then smiled.

"Good luck baby…I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks baby, see you after the game." He then turned and jogged back over to his team that was still currently going through warm-ups. As Taylor and Sharpay made their way to the stands they started to talk.

"So you and Troy are doing good right?"

"We're doing better than good. Shar, I don't think I've ever felt this way before in my life. I really love him and I would do anything for him." Sharpay just smiled as they made their way up the bleachers while ignoring the hostile stares and glares from their fellow classmates.

"That sounds like love sweetie, and believe I know because I feel the exact same way with Zeke, and I'm happy that you can finally have a good relationship. With a man that cares about you."

"Thanks…it seems like you're the only one that wants me to be happy."

"Zeke does too…he's really tired of all this we have to hate people from West High, just because they're from West high."

"Well that's good I'll glad he's changing." Taylor said as the buzzer sounded signaling the start of the game. As the teams were rushing out, she heard some people behind her call her name. Without thinking about it she turned and looked at them. "What?"

"Why the hell are you sitting on our side, McKessie? We all know you're screwing Bolton, why don't you go over to their side we don't want you here." One called out angrily. Taylor turned back around quickly and sighed, Sharpay glanced over her shoulder sending the people who had talked about her friend a glare and then leaned over and whispered to Taylor.

"Don't let these people get to you."

"I'm trying, but you know words do hurt." She whispered back.

"I know but I'm here…and so is Troy. Don't let them get to you because you're happy." Sharpay replied, as she looked over Taylor who slowly took a deep breath and focus on the game.

"You're right I'm not going to let them get to me."

"Good, now let's enjoy the game girl."

It was around the third quarter and East High was down by ten points, as the game drew on the jeers from the crowd surrounding Taylor got worst and worst. Sharpay could feel the tension coming off Taylor's body; however Sharpay had to respect her friend for ignoring the harsh words being tossed at her so carelessly by people who had once claimed to be her friends. They sat there for a few more minutes until Taylor abruptly stood up catching Sharpay off guard. "Tay?"

"I'm going to go and sit with the West high students; at least I know they won't be disrespecting me." She replied as she moved down the stand and onto the floor. Sharpay watched her for a few moments and then quickly followed after her. She caught up with her and together they headed over to the other side of the gym. The West high students saw them coming and started cheering as they made their way over. Taylor saw Kerry and Whitney waving her over, and she smiled and then looked at Sharpay.

"You are just going to love these guys."

Landon and Chad were on the bench taking a much needed break, when one of Chad's friends from the football came behind the bench and nudged him. Turning around he looked at the guy and frowned. "I'm in the middle of a game what in the hell man."

"Just thought you might want to know that Taylor and Zeke's girl are over there sitting with those West high kids." He said pointing across the court. Chad's eyes narrowed as he saw her with the same group of people he had seen her sitting with two weeks before that big fight with Troy had happened. Clenching his fists he watched as she laughed at something one of the guys said while shaking her head.

"Thanks man…I feel much better now." He growled out, as the guy went back to his seat. Chad glanced at Landon who was also taking in the scene quietly. Landon didn't even look over at him as he said.

"That's just plain disrespect…that she did that at our school in front of everyone." Chad barely nodded his head as he continued to watch her before the group on the court ran by, his eyes were immediately drawn to Troy who was currently taking a three pointer, leaning forward his eyes shifted between Troy and Taylor. With a deep groan he rubbed his hands over his face. Not bothering to look up he spoke.

"I want you to do whatever it is you're going to do; to Troy and Taylor whether we win or lose." Landon looked at Chad and slowly nodded his head.

"I will man…just give me the word and it's done." He replied coldly as he looked at Troy who was running back down the court after making the shot to put there team ahead by thirteen.

The game ended with west high up by three, the West high students cheered as their team celebrated, while the dejected East High students headed towards the gym locker rooms. Sharpay stood up and shouted out. "Zeke! Zeke, its okay sweetie you played great." Zeke turned and looked over at her and graced her with a smile before following his teammates into the locker room. Taylor however was watching Troy as he celebrated with his team and the crowd. After a few moments he made his way to her and smiled down at her.

"Hey, did you like the game?" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Taylor returned the kiss and then slowly pulled away.

"I did I enjoyed myself, you were great out there baby." Troy smiled and winked at her.

"You think?"

"Oh you were awesome, I'm sure everyone would agree." Troy kissed her forehead and then looked up as Miguel was calling his name.

"I'll be there in a minute man…look baby I gotta go and get changed, and then we can leave."

"Alright, I'll just hang out with Sharpay and the rest of the gang." Troy just nodded and headed off. Taylor and Sharpay talked with Whitney, Kerry, Jandro, and Malcolm while they waited on their boyfriends to get out of the locker room.

"Man, Taylor you didn't tell us your friend was a looker." Malcolm said before Whitney nudged him in the side. He grunted and then quickly added. "You know a looker for everyone else to look at, because I don't have eyes for anyone but my sweetie Whitney."

"Nice cover man." Jandro said as he looked over towards the court and sighed. "Looks like we got an east higher coming our way, guys." Sharpay and Taylor turned around and everyone covered their ears as Sharpay shouted Zeke's name before hurrying across the court to embrace Zeke before kissing him passionately.

"Oh Zeke how are you feeling?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm fine…who are your friends." He asked as he looked around Sharpay at the other people who were standing with Taylor.

"Oh this is Whitney, her crazy boyfriend Malcolm, Kerry and Jandro."

"What I don't get a titled, like and here's Kerry's handsome sexy boyfriend Jandro." He asked as he popped his collar. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at his friend and shook his head.

"You have to be handsome and sexy for her to say that and you just don't have that working for you man." He said as everyone laughed. Zeke cleared his throat and stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Hey I'm Zeke." He replied with a small smile as he looked at them. They all looked at him for a moment before Jandro extended his hand as an icebreaker.

"Nice to meet you man."

"Same here." He said as he moved on to shake Kerry and Whitney's hands. When he got to Malcolm both guys eyed one another.

"Malcolm be nice." Whitney exclaimed as she looked at her boyfriend, Malcolm looked down at her and smiled.

"I will…," he replied before returning his attention to Zeke who was watching him wearily "so you don't have the same hang ups like everyone else at your school."

"Well Sharpay and Taylor don't have the same hang ups and I trust their judgment, so no I don't, but do you."

"Naw man…nice to meet you." Malcolm said as he shook his head before calling out. "And here comes the batman and robin of West high basketball." He shouted as he pointed at Troy and Miguel who were making their way towards them.

"Yo, Mal what did I tell you about calling us that."

"Oh come on man…just let me trademark that man that could be our marketing tag." Troy rolled his eyes and just sighed.

"We are in highschool…you can't market us." He said as he hugged Taylor and kissed her cheek. "You guys ready to go and…" he trailed off as he finally noticed that Zeke was standing directly in front of him. Zeke looked at him and extended his hand.

"Yo man what's up?" Troy looked at the hand and then raised his and shook it.

"Nothing much…you played good out there man."

"So did you man?" Troy replied. "Are you sure you should be over here, what would your team think."

"I don't care…I'm sick and tired of this west and east thing man." Zeke answered truthfully.

"Well then I think I like him." Miguel said as he stepped forward and shook his hand as everyone laughed at the exchange. "Let's get out of here, man I am hungry." Miguel stated patting his stomach for emphasis. Troy laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah man you're right let's go." He replied as he wrapped his arm around Taylor as they started leaving, unaware of Chad and Landon following behind them, as they exited the gym.

"If you're going to do something you better make your move now." Chad said to Landon who nodded his head and sped up just as Taylor, Troy and Miguel were making their way downstairs. Landon dropped his gym bag and rushed at Troy intent on pushing him down the flight of stairs.

"Yo Bolton!" he shouted as he lunged at Troy; however Miguel stepped in front of him taking the hit and stumbling back. Troy reached out for his friend screaming out his name. His fingers brushed Miguel's hand but he was unable to get a grip and he watched in horror as his best friend fell down the stairs landing in an unmoving heap at the bottom. Troy and Taylor rushed down trying to see how bad off Miguel was, they stopped short when they saw the small pool of blood that was slowly seeping out from the back of his head. Taylor had tears falling down her cheeks as she looked down at her friend. Troy fell to his knees as he grabbed a hold of Miguel's hand.

"Someone call an ambulance." He screamed, his words seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. Sharpay was immediately on her phone, as Zeke ran up the steps and grabbed a still Landon who was looking down at Miguel. No one noticed Chad slipping away down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Yo, man you gotta be alright…you just gotta be alright." Troy whispered as he cried over his friend, as the shrill sound of the sirens could be heard in the distance.

**A/N: So what did you think? Oh and before I forget I decided to go ahead and post my new story 'Broken' so go and check that out and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well I'm sorry but I have to tell you guys that this chapter is just more drama, so um…I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **chaylorfan**, **kuropie**, **blueprincess972**, **chaylorlover101**, **AyaneC**, **Elli Mac08**, **baby2ludaris**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **toddntan**, **Angel, CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **LunaSolTierra**, **Phelycia**, **jinidu93**, and **Favor1234**. I hope everyone likes this week's chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Thirteen

One week later…

Troy and Taylor quietly entered Miguel's hospital room and moved over to the seats by his bed. It had been nearly a week since the incident that had landed him in the hospital, while Landon King had taken full responsibility for the incident Taylor however was not really convinced that he had planned that all by himself. She knew that Chad was somehow involved in it. Rubbing her arms she looks at Miguel as Troy sits silently beside her. "I've never seen him like this before, Tay. I mean we've all had broken arms and legs before but this…this is just two much." He muttered as he glanced at his friend, because of the accident Miguel had broke his left arm in three different places and shattered the bones in his right foot. The doctors had all said the same thing. Miguel would never get to play basketball again. Taylor rubbed a hand over Troy's back as he looked over at his friend. "He didn't deserve this Taylor." He whispered brokenly as he looked at her. "He didn't deserve this."

"I know sweetie…I know." She whispered back. Troy sniffed and lifted his head up willing the tears not to fall. As he did this they heard a grunt from the bed. Glancing over at Miguel they were surprised to see him looking at them.

"I hate hospitals." He muttered.

"Yo man what's up…how you feeling." Troy said as he stood up and went over to his friend and grasped his free hand. Miguel looked at him and then over at Taylor.

"I'm feeling like shit…plus I feel like an exhibit at the zoo for the strange and weird reptiles or something. Everyone keeps coming in here and staring at me." He grumbled. Troy smirked, and shook his head. It was obvious that his friend hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"The doctors said I took a pretty nasty fall."

"I know man…and thanks, I can't believe you did that."

"Hey now what are friends for." Miguel said with a small smile. "Hey Taylor how you doing girl." He called out as he looked at Taylor who was silently watching the exchange between him and Troy.

"I'm doing fine…do you need anything, some water or-."

"I'm fine, Taylor…just fine." Miguel said before she could leave. "You mind telling me about what happened with that guy that pushed me." Taylor looked at Troy who just nodded his head, clearing her throat she walked over to his bedside and answered his question.

"He's facing charges." Taylor replied with a sigh. "This whole east against west thing has totally gotten out of hand." Miguel chuckled and sighed.

"No kidding."

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Miguel looked up at her and graced her with a smile.

"It's not your fault you don't control those kids at east high…they make their own decisions just like you alright." Troy rubbed Taylor's back.

"I've been trying to tell her that, but she just won't listen to me." He replied with a sigh. Taylor just looked at him and shook her head.

"I listen to you." She replied, Troy noticed how uncomfortable she was and brushed a hand over his face. It didn't take a genius to see that Taylor was blaming herself for what had happened to Miguel and no matter what he told her she still didn't seem to believe him.

"Baby, why don't you go and get you something to drink…me and Miguel will be fine." He said knowing that she needed to get out of the room. Taylor slowly nodded thankful for the out and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be back…I've got to make some phone calls too."

"Alright." He said as she headed towards the door, she paused and looked back at Miguel and gave him a small smile.

"I'm really glad you're doing better, Miguel." Miguel just nodded as he and Troy watched as she left. Once the door was closed Miguel looked over at Troy and sighed.

"She's really tripping out over this isn't she." He asked, Troy just nodded his head as he pulled one of the chairs closer to the bedside.

"She blaming herself and I don't know what to do…I've told her over and over again that it isn't her fault. That what Landon did wasn't anyone's fault but his own, but she insists that if she hadn't been with me, if she hadn't gone against the rivalry that you wouldn't be in here."

"She's wrong?"

"The rivalry has nothing to do with her…Landon might have done it anyway since we won. That guy has been spiteful since the first time we played against him. It's not her fault. She can't control lunatics."

"I know I know…look man I'll try to talk to her about it again. I can't let her go around carrying that guilt, especially when she didn't do anything." Miguel nodded his head and sighed.

"You do that man…you do that." He said as he lifted his hand for Troy to grab. He did and smiled at his friend.

"I'll do that and you promise me that you'll get better."

"I will man." Troy smiled as he and Miguel shook on it. Outside the room Taylor paced back and forth her cell phone to her ear. A few moments later she sighed when she heard Sharpay finally pick up the phone.

"Taylor?"

"Shar, I really need to talk to you can you come by my house tonight." She asked as she continued to look in on the scene between Troy and Miguel. "I really need someone to talk to." She whispered her heart becoming heavy as her glaze lingered on Miguel.

"You don't sound too good, Taylor what's wrong?" Sharpay asked with concern. Taylor turned away from the scene and moved over to a chair and sat down.

"I just need to talk to you…can you make it." She asked again, not really wanting to talk about her feelings over the phone. There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Sharpay spoke up and said.

"Of course I'll be there sweetie." Sharpay said softly. "I'll meet you there and you can tell me everything alright."

"Alright thanks Sharpay."

"No problem sweetie." Taylor hung up the phone and was headed back towards the hospital room when the door opened and Troy stepped out. Taylor tucked her cell phone back into her purse and looked up at him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine…Miguel was just tired. You ready to go?" he asked stepping away from the door. Taylor peeped inside and sure enough, Miguel looked like he was asleep already. She looked back at Troy and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied, as she reached out and grabbed Troy's hand. He squeezed and leaned down placing gentle kisses on her forehead before ending at her temple. Smiling he looked at her and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her one last time and then they headed out of the hospital. Troy helped Taylor into the van and then they started to go back to her house so he could drop her off for the night. Looking over at her he wondered if he should press the very obvious issue on what was bugging her. He didn't want her to walk away with unnecessary guilt weighing her down.

"You've been awfully quiet; baby…what's on your mind."

"Nothing much Troy." She whispered as she continued to look out the window, Troy groaned and Taylor looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Baby please don't blame yourself for what happened. Listen to me and Miguel. What happened wasn't your fault. You being with me had nothing to do with Landon pushing Miguel down those flight of stairs. It had nothing to do with that."

"Troy, I'm not blaming myself."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, Taylor looked at him while she tried to come up with some excuse that would explain her attitude because Troy simply wasn't going to let things go.

"I'm just thinking that maybe Chad had something to do with it, and I'm wondering why Landon hasn't told anyone yet."

"Landon seemed a little bit off his rocker. Maybe he hasn't said anything because he has this sick type of loyalty to Chad and East High…hell I knew this rivalry would end up like this." He replied. Taylor just nodded her head silently, "And you have nothing to do with it."

"I know…I know you've told me that a million times."

"I mean Landon called out my name…I'm feeling pretty guilty right now especially since my best friend is laid up in some hospital bed because he protected me." He admitted. "If I could just get my hands on that fool I make him admit that Chad had something to do with it." He said harshly, looking over at Taylor he sighed. "However I do think that in the end Landon will tell…I still don't think he gets what's about to happen to him."

"I hope you're right." She said as they pulled up outside her house. Troy saw Sharpay sitting in her car and looked over at Taylor.

"You and Sharpay had plans."

"I needed to talk to her…about some things." Troy nodded his head and leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Alright then, I'll call you later alright." He said as Taylor hopped out of the car. Troy watched her as she paused at Sharpay's car who got out and waved at him before following Taylor into the house. He waved back before backing his car out of the driveway and heading home.

As Troy pulled off Sharpay looked at Taylor and sighed. "What's going on with you girl? I can already tell something is wrong?" Taylor looked at her as she opened her door and sighed.

"Let's talk about inside alright." Sharpay just nodded and followed her friend, once inside Sharpay began her questioning again, Taylor sighed and looked away for a moment before answering. "This is about what happened at the game a week ago." Sharpay looked at her for a brief moment and sighed.

"You mean about Landon and Miguel." She asked softly as she looked at her friend. Taylor nodded and headed into the living room with Sharpay following close behind. Now knowing what the talk was going to be about Sharpay continued. "What about that?"

"Do you think it's my fault?" she asked bluntly, Sharpay looked at her in shock for a moment before shaking her head.

"Absolutely not…Landon acted on his own, or at least I think he did, but Tay…seriously it isn't your fault." Taylor looked down as tears fell from her eyes.

"Then why do I feel so guilty." Sharpay moved over to her and wrapped her arms around Taylor's shoulders.

"You shouldn't feel guilty…Landon acted on his own."

"You don't think that by me being with Troy made him more of a target…I just can't shake the feeling that Miguel is in that hospital bed because of me, and now it sounds pretty self-absorbed but I wouldn't feel that way if I didn't think it was true. Miguel is in that hospital because of me…I know," she said breaking down into sobs. "I know it…and when I see Troy and how upset he is over his friend…I can't help but feel guilty about that…I just can't help it, because I know deep down if I hadn't been with him then none of this would have happened."

"Taylor stop it…just stop alright. What Landon did was horrible but it isn't your fault." She said as she forced Taylor to look at her. "It isn't your fault alright; Landon chose to do that out of some sick loyalty to east high. Don't let that fool mess up the wonderful relationship you have with Troy."

"He's not ruining it…I'm just saying that-."

"I know what you're saying, Taylor and that's not going to fly with me. So don't start blaming yourself for this okay."

"I'm trying not too, but like I said I can't shake the feeling." Sharpay watched as Taylor got up and started pacing up and down the living room floor. "I mean you saw Miguel after that push…you saw how broken he looked. I just can't stop thinking about how that could have been avoided. Ever since the accident I've been thinking about it, I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Sometimes, Taylor you can't stop things from happening no matter how long you think about it. And you're going to make yourself crazy if you keep this up."

"Alright fine…I'll try to stop." Taylor admitted softly as she looked at her friend. Sharpay sighed and clasped her hands together in her lap while looking at Taylor.

"That's good…Taylor, cause if I hear you blame yourself one more time I might just knock you upside the head." Sharpay said with a bright smile as she stood up. Taylor looked at her friend and shook her head.

"I wish you would." She said as they both started laughing. Taylor walked over to Sharpay and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for listening to me, Shar…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem girl and for the record I don't know what I'd do without you either, you're like the sister I always wanted but I got Ryan instead." She said with a giggle as Taylor leaned back and shook her head.

"Oh who are you kidding you love your baby brother."

"You're right I do…but I would still want you as a sister." She said sincerely. Taylor just smiled and hugged Sharpay again. Thankful that she had a friend like her who was always there for her.

"Baby we're going to be late if you take any longer to get ready." Troy said as he entered Taylor's bedroom. He saw her sitting on her bed; walking towards her he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands. "You alright?"

"You sure your school will want me there…especially after what happened with Miguel." Troy lowered his head and moved to sit next to her. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he lifted her head till he was able to look directly into her eyes.

"My school…they know you…and they know you had nothing to do with what took place, Taylor. They blame those that are responsible alright, now I want you there alright…I want to look into the stands and see you there cheering me on. I need that right now, alright." He whispered as he brushed her hair back with his hands. "I need you there tonight." Taylor nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"I can do that." She whispered. He smiled and bent his head kissing her softly on the lips.

"Come, let's get going…Miguel is going to be there today." He said as he stood up, Taylor followed suit as he led her out of her bedroom and downstairs. Moments later they were in his van and heading towards West High. Taylor hoped what Troy had told her was true. Especially after all the taunting and name calling she had experience at her school lately. It seemed like everyone blamed her for what was happening to Landon, and it seemed that every time she was getting taunted Chad was somewhere in the background with a rather evil smirk on his face. It barely took them twenty minutes to make it to the school. Once they entered Taylor had mentally prepared herself for whatever reception she received from Troy's classmates. As they entered she noticed that no one yelled anything out at her which was a definite relief for her. Troy led her over to where Whitney, Kerry, Malcolm and Jandro were sitting.

"Hey girl I'm so glad you could make it." Kerry said as she hugged Taylor. "We were wondering if you would come."

"I wouldn't miss this." She replied softly as she looked at them. Whitney didn't say anything she just hugged Taylor as well while the guys greeted one another. Jandro and Malcolm all went over to Troy.

"How you holding up man?"

"I'm doing alright…just wish my boy Miggs was alright." He said just as the crowd of West high students started to boo loudly. Troy immediately looked towards Taylor who quickly mouthed that they weren't doing it at her. Troy then looked towards the entrance of the gym and saw several east high basketball players making their way into the gym. After taking a quick count he saw that it wasn't the entire team, and at the front was Zeke Baylor and Taylor's friend Sharpay. Zeke walked towards them with his head held high ignoring the yells and jeers from the hostile crowd as he made his way towards Troy and the rest of the Knights who had now gathered around Troy for protection. Zeke and Troy glazes met and Zeke cleared his throat as he spoke.

"On behalf of the wildcat players who have common sense…I would just like to say how sorry I am for what took place…our teammate was out of line and we do not support him at all." He replied softly as he looked at Troy. Zeke then extended his hand. Troy looked down at it and then offered his as well. The two guys shook hands, and the tension that had built up since the wildcats entrance died down. Zeke smiled as he and Troy finished shaking hands and called out. "Go Knights." His chant was followed by his teammates and Sharpay who had made her way over to Taylor.

"Shar, what's going on?"

"Zeke and Chad had a huge blowout over what happened. He thinks that Chad had something to do with it. He said that Landon and Chad were in the locker room talking before that game." Taylor's shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I know when he told me I wasn't either…Chad is just so low…cause now I know for certain he had something to do with it." Taylor nodded her head in agreement as the crowd erupted in cheers glancing towards the entrance again they saw Miguel being pushed in a wheelchair by his parents. He smiled and waved at the crowd as his parents pushed him towards his teammates. Once he was middle of the crowd of players Zeke and the other wildcats apologize to him and then took their seats for the game. Troy watched as his friend wheeled himself over to him.

"You better win man…I came out the hospital for this." He said laughing; Troy smiled as well and nodded his head.

"We will man…we will." He said with a laugh as he stepped back to allow Miguel in their team huddle. Miguel looked up at his friends and held his arm up. They all placed theirs on top of his and began to chant. "Go knights…go knights…go Knights." As Taylor watched she knew she had to do something to make sure that what happened to Miguel never happened again and she knew exactly who she had to talk to in order to make that happen.

That Monday Taylor was on a mission she was going to make Chad stop whatever else he had planned. She was going to bring a stop to the madness. It was during her free period, that Taylor made her way down to the school's basketball gym. Entering the gym she saw Chad practicing by himself. He looked up as the door slammed closed behind her. Shooting again he chuckled. "Well, well and what do I owe for this pleasure." He said looking at her. Taylor stalked over to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know you had something to do with what Landon did." Chad smiled and at her and shook his head.

"I would never do something like that nor would I encourage it." He said with a smile that suggested the exact opposite of what he had just said. Taylor eyed him for a minute as he walked over to his basketball and picked it up.

"What you're doing is wrong?"

"Last time I checked playing basketball wasn't illegal." He replied as he dribbled his ball while walking over to her. "However I'll play your little game…alright what if I did encourage Landon to do something, and what if I decided to do something else later on this year there's nothing you can do about it."

"Chad, you have to stop this…Miguel should have never been hurt you've got to stop this. This stupid rivalry is getting out of hand and you know it."

"I do…I see that…but why do I have to stop it, there's nothing in it for me now is there. I mean really here you are begging me to stop whatever 'secret evil thing' I have planned next and yet you haven't offered me anything to make me see things your way."

"This isn't about you."

"Oh but it is…you're down here accusing me of having something to do with what happened to that Miguel kid. And then you think I can control my teammates that haven't betrayed me like that punk Zeke."

"Why are you acting like this, Chad? Why are you doing this?" Chad walked over to her dropping his basketball so that he could reach out and grab a hold of her arms. He yanked her to him so that his body was pressed against her.

"Because I can't stand the fact that he has you." He replied as reached one hand up to her chin so that he could yank her head around so that she was looking at him. "You are mine…and I can't stand the fact that you're with him like he's better or something."

"He is better." Taylor whispered scared of what Chad was going to do next. He looked down at her his eyes peering into hers.

"Is he?" he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll stop everything…I'll leave him and his friends alone if you break up with him and come back to me."

"What!" she exclaimed as she started to struggle against his hold.

"Or you can keep seeing him…and when things happen when things get out of hand, you will know that you had the power to stop it, but you were to selfish to do it." He said as he lifted his hand and looked down at her. Looking back down at her he grasped her chin firmly again in his palm holding her head still as she struggled against him. "Do you think you can live with yourself knowing that someone once again got hurt because you refused to stop seeing him." With a smile he kissed her while squeezing her tight. Taylor fought against the kiss as best as she could. She pounded against Chad's chest until he let her go, reaching out she slapped him across the face, and then stormed towards the door. "Think about what I said, Taylor the offer will only be on the table till the end of the week, either way I'm going to have my fun."

**A/N: Oh and next week there's going to be more drama. Oh and before I forget make sure you go and check out the new one-shot "On Bended Knee" **

**Baby S **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright everybody it's another week and that means another update…first off let me thank my reviewers from last week; **toddntan**, **AyaneC**, **chaylorlover101**, **kuropie**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **baby2ludaris**, **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **Phelycia**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **cornique chaylor girl**, **Angel and jinidu93**. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

"I love Troy…and love is about sacrifice." Taylor whispered to herself as she sat on her bed that night right after Troy dropped her off from the center. Shaking her head she stood up and started pacing the floor in front of her bed. Why? Why did she have get involved with someone as evil as Chad Danforth, why did that have to happen to her. Finally she was happy, finally she had a man who respected her and loved her the way she deserved to be loved and her mistake of being with Chad was ruining it. Dropping down to the floor of her room she cried as she thought over the obvious choice. She would have to do what Chad said, not only to protect Troy from whatever else he had planned but to keep the peace between the two schools. It was all up to her. Raising one hand she quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, going over to her nightstand she picked up her cell phone and dialed. On the fourth ring, Chad picked up the phone.

"Well hello, Taylor…I wasn't expecting you to call so soon…I have company." He replied with a chuckle as Taylor heard a girl in the background asking Chad who was on the phone.

"I…I'm calling about what we talked about earlier. I wanted to give you my answer." She weakly replied feeling as if she was getting sicker and sicker as she spoke. Chad chuckled and Taylor heard some shuffling and then a door slamming.

"And what would that answer be?"

"I…I'll do it."

"Do what?" he asked with a chuckle. Taylor closed her eyes as tears immediately started to fall from her eyes as she sighed and said.

"I'll break up with Troy." Chad chuckled.

"That's a good choice, Taylor…I would have hated to see what would have happened to him or someone else from West High if you had decided not to accept my offer. Though I have to admit it would have been fun."

"If I do this…you'll leave Troy and anyone else from West High alone."

"I promise that I won't do anything I didn't do before you hooked up with him. So that means I can taunt him…say things to him, but I won't hurt him." Chad said with a sigh. Taylor just bit her bottom lip as Chad laughed into the phone. "I want you to break up with him soon…I don't want that abomination of a relationship to go on past the end of this week do you understand me."

"Yes."

"And you and I…well we are going to get back on the right track, I promise you won't regret this. Oh and before I forget…when you break up with Bolton…you better come on with something, no one can know about our arrangement or I'll go back on my word and do something a little extreme if you get what I'm saying."

"I…I won't tell anyone."

"You better not…you better not Taylor or you will regret it. Cause if you do Troy will be in a hospital bed next and it will be all your fault."

"I said I wouldn't tell, Chad." She exclaimed heatedly, she heard him chuckle before he came back and said.

"And I'm just telling you what will happen if you make the mistake of telling anybody and that includes your bimbo of a friend Sharpay." He spat out. "Those are the ground rules for this arrangement, the others well we will discuss them at a later date after you break it off with Troy, now if you will excuse me I have some company to attend to." He said hanging up the phone. Taylor lowered her cell phone and looked at it. She knew she had just made a deal with the devil; however she knew that it was necessary to protect the man that she loved.

Sharpay couldn't figure out why Taylor wanted her to come over tonight, it wasn't Taylor style to have company so late on a school night. Parking her car, she hopped out and went to the front door. Almost immediately Taylor answered the door grabbing her hand she pulled her inside. "Tay, what in the world is going on with you?" she said as Taylor led her into the living room. Taylor released her hand and the sighed.

"I have to tell you something, Shar." She muttered softly. Judging by her friend's facial expressions she could tell that this conversation was going to be very serious. While not taking her eyes off of Taylor, she moved to sit down on the sofa. Once she was seated, Taylor moved to the lone armchair right across from her.

"Alright Taylor you're really scaring me…what's going on?" Taylor looked down at her hands and then back up at Sharpay.

"I…I think I have to break up with Troy, Shar." Sharpay gasped at her friend and shook her head for a moment in disbelief before sighing.

"Taylor you can't serious?" she whispered.

"I am." Taylor replied as she nodded her head, Sharpay just shook her head in shock as she looked at her friend for a moment. She couldn't understand it; she didn't understand why Taylor would do something like this. She knew Taylor loved Troy, and someone would have to blind not to see the way Troy looked at Taylor there was so much love in his eyes for her and her alone.

"Taylor why are you doing this has something happened." She asked softly as she watched her friend.

"Has something happened…you were there when Landon's crazy ass pushed Miguel down those stairs. You know he was aiming for Troy, and you know why?"

"I do…it's because he's crazy Taylor. Look I can understand you feeling guilty but seriously don't blame yourself for what he did…don't do it." She said as she got up and walked over to Taylor who just rocked back in the chair.

"You didn't see Troy after it all happened. You didn't see all the anger and rage that erupted from him at the hospital that night. He was so hurt…he was furious and I couldn't help but think that if he hadn't," she paused and looked at Sharpay. "I couldn't help but think that if he hadn't been with me none of that would have happened."

_One week ago…_

_They had all been sitting in the hospital room for nearly an hour. Taylor was trying her best to be there for Troy ever since the ambulance came to take Miguel he had been totally out of it. She watched him as he tapped his foot furiously on the floor while watching the nurses as they walked back. She took in his whole appearance; his shirt was covered in Miguel's blood from where he had tried to stop the bleeding. Looking up at his face, she could see the dried tear lines and the steady stream of new tear lines that were making their way down his face. Suddenly Troy jumped up unable to take the silence any longer. "Yo man when are they going to come and tell us something." He shouted as he looked towards the direction in which they had taken Miguel nearly an hour earlier. Shaking his head he started pacing up and down the small space between the chairs. Taylor watched helplessly as he started to mutter things to himself. "Troy, sweetie please sit down." She whispered as she looked at him. Troy didn't seem to hear her, because he was in his own painful world. _

_"I…I…if I had been quicker I could have been able to grab him…if I had just been quicker." He sobbed as he looked down at his hands. Closing his eyes he tried to force the image of his fingertips brushing against Miguel's before he tumbled down those steps. Rubbing a hand along his forehead he went over to one of the wall and laid his forehead against it and tried to take a few deep calming breaths. Taylor and his father shared a look, before she went to go over to him. Before she could reach him however, Troy reared back and slammed his fist through the wall. "I know who did this…it was Chad and them." He shouted as he turned around his fist bleeding. "They pushed him down the stairs…they did this." _

_"Troy, baby calm down." He barely glanced at her before shaking his head. _

_"I'm…Chad's gotta pay." He said crying not even caring that his fist was now leaking blood on the waiting room floor. "Chad's gotta pay." He said as he stalked towards the door. Taylor ran after him while calling out to Troy's father for help. Before Troy could reach the door several of his teammates had placed themselves in front of him blocking his path. "Move." Troy replied as calmly as he could. Taylor and Mr. Bolton came up behind him. She moved forward but Mr. Bolton stopped her. _

_"Wait..." he said as he walked over to his head. _

_"MOVE!" Troy shouted at his teammates, who just shook their heads. "No man…we ain't moving." They said. "Miguel wouldn't want you-." _

_"Miguel is in the damn hospital fighting for his life because of what those punks Landon and Chad did. Now move." He shouted, just as his father came up to him. _

_"Miguel wouldn't want that son." _

_"Dad, they gotta pay." He said weakly as more tears fell from his eyes. "They gotta pay dad…they gotta pay." He cried, as he weakly pushed his father away, burying his head into his hands. "I'm so sick and tired of this shit." He cried as he moved away from them. "So sick and tired of this East versus West bullshit… all that happens is fighting, and more fighting. That's all that happens…that's all that happens." He cried as he fell to his knees. As he blindly looked across the waiting room, Taylor watched as his eyes fell on hers. "Tay…Taylor baby please…" he trailed off as he broke down sobbing again. Rushing over to him, Taylor gathered him into her arms as he clung to her tightly sobbing into her shoulder. _

_"I'm here, Troy I'm here." She soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. He continued to sob against her. _

_"If only I was quicker, I could have grabbed him." _

Sharpay looked at Taylor quickly as she retold the story about that night, with tears in her eyes she looked at Sharpay and sighed. "He was in so much pain…so much pain." She whispered as she looked at her. "He was in so much pain…and I caused that so I'm doing this for him."

"He's not going to see it that way." Sharpay replied. "He's not going to see it that way. That boy loves you whether you want to believe it or not. He loves you so much, and I know for a fact, he doesn't blame you. You aren't to blame for what happened."

"How can you say that…the fights between East High and West High have never been this bad. No one was ever sent to the hospital…none of this ever happened until I started going out with Troy."

"It's not your fault Taylor." Sharpay whispered as she reached down and grabbed her friend's hands. "None of this is your fault, and Troy knows that. He's putting the blame on those who deserve it. You're going to break his heart…not to mention your own." Taylor looked down and started crying. She almost broke down and told Sharpay the real reason as to way she was breaking up with Troy, but as soon as the thought appear she pushed it back. _'I'm doing this for Troy…I'm protecting him.'_ She thought as she lifted her head and looked at Sharpay.

"You don't think I know that…you don't think I know once the words leave my mouth that I'll be hurting him. I know it's going to hurt, but I'm doing this for him."

"Taylor please just think about this and-."

"I've already thought about it, Sharpay…I know I'm making the right decision." She whispered.

"Then why did you call me you knew I would try to talk you out of this."

"I…I need your support…I just need to know that you'll be there for me, cause Sharpay I'm going to need you." She whispered as she started crying even more. Sharpay looked at her friend and walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug while she continued to sob.

The next day Taylor couldn't shake the nervousness that seemed to flood her soul the moment she laid eyes on Troy that afternoon when he came to pick her from school. He graced her with a smile as she cautiously got into the van. "Hey baby how are you doing?" he said, closing the door she leaned back against the seat and looked over at him.

"Hey Troy." He frowned at her words before sighing and starting the van, moments later they were headed towards the center. Looking over at her he wondered if he should say anything it was obvious something was bothering her.

"You know if you want to talk…you can talk to me, I'll listen baby." He whispered as he reached out towards her hand. She looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"I know and…I…I want to talk to you tonight. Trevor should be over at his friend's house and my mother is working late so we should have the privacy that we need." She whispered, Troy eyed her for a few more moments before nodding his head.

"Alright then that sounds fine I don't have anything to do tonight." Taylor looked over at him nervously before smiling.

"Good…so after we drop everyone off, we can talk." Troy looked over at her smiled, and at that moment felt even guiltier then she had all day.

"That sounds fine to me." He said as they made their first stop to pick up some kids from their elementary school.

Troy looked up as Malcolm and Jandro came over to him. "Yo man how's Miguel?" Jandro asked as they took a seat next to him on the bleachers. Troy looked at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"He's miserable you know how Miggs is…he has to be out and you know his mother and father aren't going to let him out of their sight." Malcolm nodded his head and sighed.

"How are you and Taylor doing?"

"I…I think we're doing fine, it's just that lately she's been a little distant. I think she still blames herself for what happened, and I really don't know if there's anything I can do to make her see differently." Jandro lowered his head and sighed.

"You know me and Kerry were talking about that last night. She said that if she was Taylor's position she would feel the same way about this entire thing." Troy just shook his head.

"Taylor can't control Chad or his damn friend Landon…I wish she could get that."

"Maybe you just need to sit her down and say it over and over again until she gets." Malcolm said as both Jandro and Troy looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing man…I'm just trying to understand how you just made sense all of a sudden that's not natural." Jandro said laughing, Troy just chuckled not really feeling up joking around not when his mind was totally on Taylor and how he could convince her that she wasn't to blame for what happen.

Later on that night after they had dropped off everyone else, Troy headed straight for Taylor's home. Pulling up into the driveway he turned off the van and looked over at her. She had completely silent on the way over here and he just didn't know how he felt about that. "So um…do you want me to come inside?" She lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Please." Troy nodded and unbuckled his seat as she followed suit. Soon both of them were in her living room. Taylor looked at Troy and walked over to him kissing on the lips. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss until she finally pulled away.

"Please." Troy nodded and unbuckled his seat as she followed suit. Soon both of them were in her living room. Taylor looked at Troy and walked over to him kissing on the lips. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss until she finally pulled away. Taylor bowed her head savoring what she knew was going to be their last kiss. Looking up at him, she found Troy smiling down at her.

"Wow, that was that for?" he whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while bending down and kissing her forehead. "Not that I'm complaining." Staring into his bluish eyes Taylor reached down and grabbed his hands leading him over towards her sofa. Sitting down she turned to face him while still keeping her hands locked with his. She needed to feel his touch…she needed his strength to do what she had been dreading to do the moment she told Chad she agreed to his arrangement. Lowering her head she took a few deep breaths before whispering.

"Troy, I think we need to talk about us…about our relationship." Sensing that the conversation had now gone serious, Troy cleared his throat willing Taylor to look up at him while he held a firm grip on her hands.

"What is this about?" he whispered.

"I…I was thinking about what happened to Miguel, and that got me thinking about everything else." She paused and looked up at him. "What happened to him was absolutely horrible but I couldn't help but feel guilty on two counts."

"Two…Taylor what are you talking about."

"When I say two…I mean I even though I was upset and sadden by Miguel's accident I couldn't help but be thankful that it wasn't you lying down at the bottom of the stairs like that. I can't shake that image from my mind, and I can only say that it would probably be worst if it had been you."

"That's understandable but what about the other part."

"I also felt guilty because I know deep down inside that his accident is entirely my fault." Troy shook his head furiously at her words and pulled Taylor closer.

"It isn't your fault…the police have the person responsible and they are currently downtown in lockup. What happened to Miguel wasn't your fault."

"It is, Troy…god would you just open your eyes." She snapped as she pulled away from him. "I'm the reason your best friend may never be able to play basketball again." She said as she looked at him. "I'm the reason he was pushed down those stairs, if you don't remember Landon was gunnin' for you…and I know for a fact he wasn't doing that because they lost the game…they were doing that because I had embarrassed Chad during the home game by going over to your side." Troy frowned at her while rubbing a hand along the bottom of his chin.

"First of all…I do remember Landon screaming out my name like some lunatic before he pushed Miguel down those stairs…there isn't an hour that goes by that I don't remember what happened that night. That I don't remember my fingers brushing against Miguel's before he fell down those damn stairs, I know that fact and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. Now what facts do you have…what facts do you have that links you to what happened. If anyone in this room should blame themselves for what happened it should be me. My name was the one that Landon called…my name…not yours…mine."

"It would have never happened if we weren't together." Troy crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't be serious…there have been fights long before you and I ever got together. Baby look you aren't to blame for what happened. I don't know how many more ways I can it." Shaking her head she sighed and closed her eyes as tears welled up behind her eyelids.

"Troy you have to believe me…I'm right on this. Chad and Landon planned that because of me. They wanted to hurt us."

"They've been trying to hurt us."

"And that's why I think we should break up." She whispered as she meekly looked into Troy's eyes. He looked at down at her in shock. "Troy did you-." He jumped off the sofa quickly moving away from her touch while glaring at her."

"Oh I heard you alright…damnit Taylor you have got to be kidding." Taylor stood up as well and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Someone has to be willing to sacrifice in order to protect you if you aren't willing to do it yourself." He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Is that what you're doing is that what you call protecting me," she nodded her head as he just shook his head while giving off a bitter chuckle. "And I thought you were pretty smart…let me clue you in on a secret Taylor…I can and have protected myself, and I can continue doing it while dating you."

"Oh really…then what about that day you came here with that bruised jaw claiming that it was a scratch…why didn't you protect yourself then." Troy clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"I protected myself by walking away."

"And how is that protecting yourself."

"Because Darren Dawkins…Chad's cousin is a known gang banger…and is known for carrying a gun at all times." He spat out. "I handled the situation, and I don't need you questioning me alright."

"If that's true then I'm making the right decision." Troy shook his head and moved towards her reaching out he grabbed her hands.

"Baby please just listen to me. I love you alright I love you so much. If you do this…you'll break me…I need you in my life Taylor." He whispered as he looked down at her. Taylor lowered her head and carefully removed her hands from his.

"I will be there…you'll be picking me up from school and we'll see each other at the center." He looked down at her in shock, and shook his head.

"That's not the same thing as me being able to hold you in my arms, as me being able to kiss you. It's not the same." She turned her back to him and he sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you Taylor?"

"Troy just try to understand please just try to understand."

"I'm trying but you keep talking about me letting you go…damnit I don't want to do that. I don't want to let you go," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Taylor gasped at his touch and leaned back against his chest before she realized what he was doing while he whispered. "I love you, Tay…don't do this to me…don't do this to us." Shaking her head she pried his arms from around her waist and turned to him.

"This is necessary…I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want your injures to be on my conscience as well." Troy shook his head.

"We can fight him…we can fight him. If we do this he'll win. If we break up because of him he'll win." Taylor shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Maybe I'm not strong enough." She mumbled as she looked up at him. "Maybe I'm not strong enough to fight him. Or maybe I'm just tired of fighting." Troy sighed and looked down at the ground.

"If you love me as much as you claim you do you'd fight for me…you'd fight for us." Taylor looked away from him while whispering.

"That's not fair, Troy."

"Is it…what's not fair is you giving up on us because you don't want to fight. What's not fair is that you made me love you. You made me fall in love with you and now when the going gets tough…you want to back out. You want to destroy everything we've worked so hard to build just because you're scared."

"And you're not scared? You mean to tell me that everyday I go to East High you're not worried about me."

"I worry about you all the time because I love you, but just because I worry doesn't mean I'm willing to give up on the best thing in my life. I mean basketball is great but having you there cheering me on. Having you there to hold me when I'm upset, when I'm happy, when I just need you…that's when I'm truly enjoying my life, and if I have to go through some things. If I have to go through some pain just to achieve a moment of bliss with you. Then damnit I'm willing to do it."

"Troy…I can't do that." She choked out. "I can't be with you, while constantly worrying if someone is going to do something to you. I can't do that."

"Then I made a mistake when I thought that you were stronger than that. I made a mistake when I thought that together we could get through anything."

"I'm not willing to see people hurt just because we want to be together." She snapped back as she looked at him. Troy moved to say something else but she cut him off. "I mean I love you so much but-."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word." He replied as a lone tear escaped his left eye he quickly turned away from him bracing his hands on the wall as he bowed his head. Taylor sighed and looked at him for a moment before whispering.

I know you don't agree, but it's for the best."

"What's for the best…huh, you breaking my heart is that for the best." He shouted as he turned back around to face her. His face was contorted in pain as tears fell from his eyes. "Is that what you think is for the best."

"Don't be like that…I'm…I'm doing this for us…I'm doing this for you." Shaking his head he chuckled bitterly as he continued to cry.

"Oh isn't that rich…you're breaking my heart and then you claim you're doing it for me." She took a step forward and looked at him for a moment before whispering.

"I'm doing it to protect you." He lifted his head and looked her directly in the eye before frowning.

"So let me get this straight…you're strong enough to break up with me and break both," he paused and pounded his chest. "And break both our hearts but you aren't strong enough to stay with me and fight for us."

"Troy, please try to understand."

"I can't understand this…I won't understand this." He replied with a shake of his head. "You…you can't do this. I love you Taylor…I love you so much I can't allow this to happen not when I'm finally happy."

"I love you too, Troy but you're going to have to understand because I'm not going to change my mind, Troy." He nodded his head and shook his head. "I'm going to protect you whether you want me too or not."

"Nothing will happen to me." He walked towards her and grabbed her hands within his. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Tay." He whispered she shook her head and pulled her hands from his, knowing that she would break down from his touch. Troy looked hurt at her rejection but lowered his hands.

"This whole east high against west high thing is to hard. Nobody wants us together. Nobody will leave us alone it's just too hard Troy, and I care about you so much but being with you is too hard." She said watching as he literally crumpled at her words.

"You don't mean that?"

"I do…I thought I was stronger. I thought I could take what they dished out, but after seeing what happened to Miguel I know…I know I'm not strong enough." Troy bowed his head and sighed.

"I thought you were strong enough." He mumbled, and Taylor could instantly feel him growing cold towards her. Shaking his head, he slowly backed away from her. "My bad…I thought you were stronger…I thought you could handle the different school thing. I thought you could handle us."

"Did you not see what happened to Miguel?"

"That wasn't your fault…that…don't you see you're playing right into Chad's hands. I'm sure this is what he wants, I'm sure he wants us to break up and you're playing right into his hands."

"If he would go to that much of an extreme to end our relationship, then I'll end it."

"Don't let him win…we love each other, don't let him break us up." Troy pleaded as he looked at her.

"I'm breaking us up…I'm doing it." She replied firmly, Troy's eyes glazed over with more tears as he finally nodded his head.

"Then it's over?" Taylor watched him for a moment before nodding her head. He looked into her eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

"It's over." She choked out as she watched him shake his head.

"Well you know normally I don't let punks like Chad Danforth control my life…I don't like punk ass men tell me who I can be with or who I can love and if they do something to me I can handle it…and I could have handle this, because I'm strong enough to handle it." He whispered as he watched her. "But since you want out so badly, I guess I can let you go."

"Troy."

"No, its okay Taylor…you want out, you got it. I was alone and doing just fine before I met you and I will be again." Taylor watched as he turned and headed towards the door. Hurrying after him she called out his name just as he opened the front door to head out.

"Troy!" He froze and slowly turned around and looked at her.

"What?" she winced at the harshness of voice and slowly spoke.

"Even though…even though I've ended our relationship I still love you, Troy. I just…I just had to do this. I have to protect you." Troy eyed her for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"And I still love you…but like you said our relationship is over, so what does it matter." He said walking out and slamming the door behind him. Taylor jumped at the sound as tears filled her eyes, shaking her head she slide down the wall while pulling her knees up to her chest. Looking up towards the ceiling she hoped that she had made the right decision. Chad had threatened him, and she was protecting him. Love is about sacrifice and she had just placed her heart on the altar for the man she loved.

**A/N: So what did you think? **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's a weekend and that means another update…first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **AyaneC**, **kuropie**, **chaylorfan**, **chaylorlover101**, **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **Favor1234**, **toddntan**, **TJ, jinidu93**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **cornique chaylor girl, baby2ludaris**, and **Phelycia**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

Chad had been waiting on Taylor to show up all morning, when he finally saw her approaching with Sharpay he couldn't help but keep the grin off his face. Walking over to them he ignored the look of disgust that Sharpay sent his way and focused his full attention on Taylor. "What da hell do you want, Danforth." Chad sucked his teeth, at Sharpay's question, before looking down at Taylor.

"Taylor I want to talk to you…in private." He said cutting his eyes over at Sharpay who was now looking at Taylor.

"Girl you better tell this punk where to go and-." Taylor caught the look that Chad gave her and sighed. Glancing over at Sharpay she shook her head before saying.

"Shar, it's alright…I'll be fine." She whispered as Chad looked over at Sharpay smugly. Sharpay just looked at Taylor in shock as Chad reached down and gripped his hand around Taylor's wrist. Closing her eyes in pain, Taylor slowly counted back to ten before opening her eyes and looking at Sharpay who had yet to move. "Really, Shar I'm alright."

"Yeah, Barbie…she's fine, now why don't you run along and find Zeke." Sharpay just narrowed her eyes and looked back at Taylor.

"Girl you can't be serious." Sharpay said as she grabbed a hold of Taylor's arm and tugged her away from Chad. "This is Chad we're talking about…Taylor you can't be serious, especially after all the things he's done to you."

"Sharpay…I'm not doing anything but talking to him, alright." Taylor mumbled, Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her and then looked over at Chad who smiled and pointed down at his watch.

"You know we don't have that much time, Taylor…I seriously think that we need to talk."

"See I need to go." Taylor said as she removed Sharpay's arm from her. Walking back over to Chad she glanced back at Sharpay and since her what she thought was a reassuring smile, but it actually came out as a wince. "Don't worry Sharpay…I'll be fine." She called out as Chad dragged her away. Once they were alone, Chad opened the door to an empty classroom and pushed Taylor inside. She quickly turned around and faced him as he closed the door behind him. They stood there for a moment staring one another down; Chad crossed his arms over his chest and looked her over before smirking.

"So did you make your decision…I didn't get a call over the weekend…so I was just wondering about you and my offer." Taylor looked down at her shoes and then back up him.

"I did it alright." Chad clapped his hands together with a huge smile on his face.

"Good…I sincerely wish that I was there to see it. I'm sure that Bolton cried his heart out." He mumbled as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was breaking up with him over what happened to Miguel." She meekly whispered back, Chad nodded his head for a moment and smiled.

"Oh but don't you think it will be a little awkward since as of now you and I are back together." Taylor looked away from him and sighed.

"It was the only real reason I could think of." She stated as she glared up at him, Chad chuckled and smiled back at her unfazed by the anger he saw in her eyes.

"Oh I guess that will have to do…cause I'd hate to think about what lone staircase he might have fallen down if you hadn't done what I told you to do." He said as he lifted one hand and brushed it against her cheek. "And what did you tell Barbie."

"I gave her the same reasons I gave Troy." Chad just smiled at her for a moment before seeing the tears that had gathered in her eyes, when one of the tears escaped and run down her cheek Chad, bent and kissed it away while holding Taylor tightly. Taylor felt her stomach jump as his lips made contact with her skin. "Oh don't cry…everything is going to be alright I promise."

"Chad please just let me go you got what you wanted." She said pushing him away from her in disgust; however Chad caught a tight grip on her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"I have you but you aren't acting like you're happy to be with me." He said lifting his head back up and pouting at her. "Now I think we need to talk about what it is you need to be to keep me happy so I won't go back on my word…cause I truly hate to do that." Taylor looked at him in shock her head.

"You promised that if I left Troy you wouldn't do anything to him, me or anyone else." She stated softly as she remembered the only reason she was even in this situation, Chad nodded his head and looked down at her.

"True but then again…like I told you before you're mine, and I expect you to start acting like it." He said as he pushed himself away from her. "Or there will be consequences…and I won't give a damn about our agreement."

"Chad."

"First off…I want you to act like you're my girlfriend from the moment we leave this room until we graduate, secondly you and I are going to the fall dance together. So you better get used to kissing me again." He moved over to the door. "You ready?" Taylor looked at him in shock and then shook her head.

"I…I can't do this…I can't pretend that I-." Chad cut her off by snatching her hand and pulling her to him.

"Pretend…damn it shouldn't be that hard, Sharpay's your friend you must have picked up some acting skills from her. Besides pretending isn't that hard, I've pretend to like you for years and no one was the wiser." He snapped harshly as he opened the door, the frown that was on his face a moment ago was gone, replaced with a bright smile. He bent and kissed her passionately not caring about how her body tensed up in horror as the bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to head to class. Pulling away from her, he bent and whispered in her ear. "See now that wasn't so hard was it…you better head off to class…I'll see you at lunch baby, and I'll tell you some other things I want to happen in order to make this agreement work for the both of us." He called out as she hurried down the hall.

By the time Taylor made it to class she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Making her way to her sit beside Sharpay, one of the students stopped her and smiled at her. "Glad to see you back on the right side McKessie." Taylor just nodded her head and all but ran to her seat. Sharpay watched the interaction closely and once Taylor sat down she leaned over.

"What was that all about?"

"I…I…" Taylor stuttered, Sharpay watched closely as more students wandered in, and instead of the usually taunts and cold looks that they had been sending Taylor's way since she had hooked up with Troy they were sending her smiles and telling her welcome back as if she had been gone on some long trip.

"In fact what happened between you and Chad this morning, you know I hated leaving you with that guy." Taylor nervously looked at her and whispered.

"Chad and I talked some things out and well we're back together." Sharpay's mouth dropped in shock as she listened to her friend. Suddenly the whole classroom quieted down as Sharpay shouted out.

"WHAT!"

Troy sat in his desk tapping his pencil against the top. Today was the first day that Miguel was back at school, and he would have been extremely happy if his recent break-up with Taylor was looming over him. Miguel watched him silently, before reaching over and taking the pencil from him. Troy looked over at him and sighed. "Yo, Miggs give me back my pencil man."

"You wanna talk about it." Miguel said ignoring Troy's request. Troy looked at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"What's talking gonna do about it? It's not going to make her change her mind." He whispered as he leaned over and took his pencil from Miguel, who watched him silently.

"For what it's worth man…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…it's all Chad Danforth fault. I swear I should have-." He trailed off as he thought about all the satisfying things he could do to the man who had taken away the only woman he had ever loved. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at Miguel. "It's not your fault."

"I still can't believe she broke up with you."

"I know man…I mean I guess to her she did it for the right reason. She wanted to protect me but that doesn't mean that it hurts any less." He replied softly as he looked at Miguel who nodded his head in understanding.

"You don't think there's something else going on do you."

"I highly doubt it…she was too serious about it man…there's nothing else going on except her breaking my heart." Miguel just nodded his head not totally convince. Troy just looked at him and sighed. "Look I don't want to talk about this anymore alright man…it hurts to much." He said as he looked away from him and returned his attention to the teacher while trying his best to pay attention. Miguel watched his friend closely and then he too returned his attention to teacher. He hated this…he felt awful that Troy and Taylor had broken up but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to their break-up then Taylor was willing to say.

Sharpay stabbed her fork into her food as she stared across the crowed lunch room at Taylor who seemed incredibly nervous at the moment while sitting with Chad and the rest of the lunatics on the basketball team that still supported Chad and his crazy antics. Zeke watched his girlfriend for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Chad and Taylor. "I know it's a little hard to believe."

"It's impossible to believe…Taylor doesn't love him, and he's an abusive freak that hurts her on a whelm there's no way in hell that Taylor would returned to that willingly." She muttered as she pushed her peas around. Zeke looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"Well they are together so-."

"He's doing something to her…he has something over her and I know it. He's such a bastard." She snapped out as she continued to glare daggers at Chad. She continued to watch until Taylor excused herself from the table. Zeke watched as well as she disappeared down the hall and then he slowly looked at Sharpay.

"You better go." She immediately got up and left the lunch room as well, she immediately saw Taylor at the water fountain and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed as Sharpay yanked her into the bathroom. Sharpay ignored her as she called out to the girls that were crowded around the bathroom mirrors.

"Alright I need you all to get lost." She snapped out, they all looked at her and quickly made their exit. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Sharpay usher the girls out. Once they were alone, Taylor said.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you that…after the way you cried this weekend over your break up with Troy…you're here today with that." She shouted as she looked at her friend. Taylor narrowed her eyes at her and shook her head.

"It's complicated you wouldn't understand."

"You're right I don't understand giving up someone who loved me for someone that openly disrespected me." She snapped back as she looked at her. "I don't understand that because it's absolutely crazy and I pride myself on being smart, and up till now I thought you did too."

"Sharpay, please just let it go." She mumbled, Sharpay watched her closely and walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"What is really going on…I'm not stupid, I know you're miserable, I know you loved Troy so what is really going on here."

"Sharpay please it's not that serious. I'm just with Chad."

"And you claim that's not serious." Sharpay shouted. "That boy doesn't love you…he just uses you and you think I'm just suppose to let you do this…I'm your friend…I care about you and I can't let you do this, Taylor. I can't let you put yourself in a situation where I know you'll be hurt."

"Then maybe…then maybe you should just forget about me." Taylor whispered, Sharpay gasped at her words and shook her head.

"You don't mean that."

"If you can't accept my…my relationship with him then I don't think we can be friends." Taylor whispered as she looked at the hurt expression that suddenly appeared on Sharpay's face. Stunned into silence Sharpay barely noticed Taylor moving around her and opening the door. Taylor slowly made her way back to the lunch room and sat down next to Chad who watched her silently before looking across the room at Sharpay who had just entered crying. With a small smile he looked over at Taylor and chuckled.

"I guess I don't have to ask huh." Taylor glared up at him and shot up from her seat and left, Chad said something to his friend before following after her. He caught her in the hallway and grabbed her hands within his tightly. "Did you end your friendship with Sharpay?" Taylor lifted her eyes and he saw the tears in them.

"Yes damn you. I did it."

"Good…I always hated it that you were friends with her, now with her out of your life. I don't have to worry about her whispering things in your ear. Now be a good girlfriend and come and finish lunch with your boyfriend."

The rest of the day was absolutely horrible, Taylor caught trying to catch Sharpay but she avoided her like the plague not that she blamed her. The only thought that consoled Taylor throughout all this was the thought that she was protecting Troy from getting hurt. When the finally bell rung, Chad was by her side almost immediately. Looking up at him, she frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I walk my girlfriend out." Taylor lowered her head and spoke up softly.

"Please don't…Troy is picking me up, he doesn't need to see you and me together, it will hurt him Chad. Please don't do that." Chad looked down at her and then shook his head for a moment before bending his head and whispering in her ear.

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing, now let's go." He said as he stood up and grabbed her book bag. Taylor lowered her head as he led her out of the school. Chad scanned the parking lot until he saw the van that he knew Troy was driving. Walking over he grabbed Taylor's hand and together they walked to the van.

Troy saw them coming, and he immediately felt as if his heart had been stabbed repeatedly. He watched them silently as they came over to the car. His eyes focused on Taylor who hadn't look at him yet. The side door opened and Chad helped Taylor inside but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. The gestured cause Troy to grip the steering wheel, tightly as he forced himself to look away them, Chad smiled at the tense look on his face. "Hey Bolton…I hope your friend is doing okay. I'm sorry about what my friend did, that truly was a damn shame." He said with a shake of his head.

"Whatever. You ready?" he bit out as he looked at Taylor who just nodded her head, Chad closed the door with a bright smile on his face as Troy pulled off. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way back inside. It felt good to finally make Troy lose his cool, it felt great to know that he was hurting him just as much as he wanted too, and it felt damn good.

Troy could hardly keep the frown off his face as he continued to drive looking over at Taylor he snapped out. "So that's the real reason you broke up with me huh…you broke up with me to get back with that damn fool."

"Troy?"

"I should known you'd be no better than those others East Highers…I should have known better than to let myself feel anything for you." He replied sharply as he looked at her. Taylor looked down at her lap and sighed.

"I know you're angry but things are complicated and-."

"Angry…I'm furious…damn it Taylor I loved you…I still love you and you're with him now. I…I can't believe this." He snapped out. "After all he did to Miguel…I can't believe this." He muttered.

"Troy I."

"Don't talk to me alright…just don't say a thing." He snapped as he continued driving. "I don't want nothing to do with you ever again, McKessie." He said harshly, Taylor looked away from him as he used her last name. The way he used her last name, it hurt her worst than anything Chad could have ever dish out. Lowering her head, she tried her best to not cry in front of him.

The rest of the week for Taylor pretty much went to same way, however there was one difference, she asked Mrs. Jackson for the rest of the week off. She couldn't handle everyone down at the center looking at her like she was dirt on the bottom of their shoes, and since Chad had forced her to make Sharpay get out of her life. She was now totally dependent on him and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"You know I was thinking…about you and your family coming over this Saturday for dinner." Chad said as he drove to her house, Taylor lifted her head at the sound of his voice and looked over at him.

"Dinner? I don't think that is a good idea." Chad looked over at her silently for a moment before giving her a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry did you think I was asking you," he snapped. "Cause I wasn't…I was just saying that this Saturday would be a good day for your family to come by and have dinner with mine. You have to rebuild your image to my parents."

"My image?"

"They think you left me for Bolton which you did." He said looking over at her. "However you realize the mistake you were making and you begged me to take you back which I did because I love you so much."

"I don't know if-."

"My mother already called yours…and she agreed, she thinks it's a good idea." Taylor sighed and shook her head. "And so did my parents…now I can't wait to see you on Saturday." He said as he pulled into her driveway. Taylor looked down at her hands and slowly nodded her head.

"Fine."

"Good…I am glad we discussed this. I can't wait to see you on Saturday…oh and wear something modest I don't want you looking like a slut. You know like you looked everyday you were with Bolton." He said as he parked the car outside of Taylor's house and watched as she quickly got out of the car. He chuckled as she rushed inside shaking his head he pulled off. Taylor entered the house and headed towards the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mom!" she called out

"I'm in here sweetie." Taylor entered the kitchen; her mother noticed the look on her face and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Did you agree to a dinner with the Danforths?" Mrs. McKessie nodded her head and looked at her for a moment.

"Yes and what's the problem with that…Chad's your boyfriend isn't he." Taylor just shook her head and sat down at the table with a sigh.

"He is, but mom…why didn't you talk to me about it. I could have had something planned and-."

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't think about that." She said softly. "Do you want me to cancel?" Taylor just shook her head as she thought about all the things Chad might do if she asked her mother to do something like that. She still had bruises on her arms from refusing to kiss him the other day. Rubbing her arms she looked at her mother and just shook her head.

"No…its okay, I'm okay with the dinner. I just hope next time that you at least talk to me before you make plans that include me as well." Her mother nodded her head and gave her a small smile.

"I will sweetie." Taylor just nodded her head and slowly headed upstairs to her bedroom. Lying down on the sheets she closed her eyes as she started crying. She was absolutely alone; she was with a man she hated. Her best friend wasn't talking to her, and the man she loved hated her. As soon as the thoughts entered her mind, an image of Miguel in a hospital room flashed into her mind, shaking her head she knew it was worth it. She was protecting Troy from the same fate, and that made this personal hell worth it.

"We are so glad that you and your daughter decided to come by this evening, we wanted to have a dinner with you and Taylor but most importantly Taylor." Gerald Danforth said as he set his fork down on the edge of his plate. "We were seriously concern when our son said that he was going back out with Taylor especially after all of the things that have happened this past year so far." Taylor looked at him in shock, before shaking her head.

"I don't think that-." She was immediately cut off by Chad's mother Alice who reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Gerald you can't really blame her she was just confused weren't you, sweetie." She stated as she looked over at the girl. Taylor and her mother shared a look, before she caught the look that Chad was sending her. Slowly nodding her head she gave Mrs. Danforth a smile and sighed.

"You're right I was just confused." Chad cleared his throat and looked over at his mother.

"Mom, why don't you tell Taylor about what we discussed I'm sure she'll love it." Taylor looked from Chad and back to Mrs. Danforth who was smiling at her.

"Like what, Chad." She asked nervously. Chad leaned back in his chair and pointed towards his mother.

"It was your idea mom, why don't you tell her…besides I'm sure she'll be happy." He said with a small smile. Taylor nervously turned to look at his mother who in turn looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Well, Taylor…Chad and I were talking about the upcoming fall dance, and well I suggested that we should go out together…you know I could help you shop for a dress. We never really spent that much time together and I always have free time."

"I don't know-."

"That's really a wonderful idea, isn't it Taylor. It's really thoughtful." Chad said speaking up, Taylor immediately got the idea that she was suppose to say yes. Gulping she looked back at Mrs. Danforth and nodded her head.

"I…I guess that would be fine."

"Oh goody, Taylor. I think we should go this next Saturday how does that sound." Taylor placed her hands on her lap and looked at her before saying.

"That sounds fine I don't have any plans next weekend."

"Good, I'm certainly going to look forward to it." Mrs. Danforth said with a bright smile. Taylor looked over at Chad, who sent her a smile as well and Taylor suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

That Monday at school Taylor was surprise when Chad pulled her aside into another empty classroom. He didn't bother to close the door he just pushed her down into a seat. "I wanna talk to you about when you go out with my mother this weekend." Taylor lowered her head and sighed.

"Chad please I'm not going to do anything."

"You're damn right you're not…you're going to be on your best behavior." Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not your child, Chad."

"Taylor…as of right now I own you…unless you want something to happen to Troy, you better do everything I tell you too. Cause frankly I'm getting sick of this attitude in private."

"Well what do you expect I don't want to be with you…I'm only doing this to protect my friends and Troy alright." She snapped out, Chad narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm only going to say this one last time," he stated coldly. "Be on your best behavior for my mother…I'd hate for you to see what would happened if you pissed me off."

"Look, I'm not going to do anything, Chad. Geez, I haven't told anyone about our deal…I'm doing everything you've asked me to do so stop threatening me." She snapped, Chad just looked at her for a moment before sighing and walking out of the room. Taylor sighed and lowered her head into her hands. God how she hated him with a passion, she sighed as she heard footsteps. "What is it now, Chad?"

"I knew something was up…I just knew it." Taylor jerked her head up and gasped as she saw Sharpay standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips and glare on her face. "Now you better tell me what's going on right now or else."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Another week another update right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **blueprincess972**, **kuropie**, **Angel, CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **lilmissmonique**, **baby2ludaris**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Phelycia**, **That Girl Is Alone**, and **jinidu93**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Sixteen

"I knew something was up…I just knew it." Taylor jerked her head up and gasped as she saw Sharpay standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips and glare on her face. "Now you better tell me what's going on right now or else." Jumping up from her seat, Taylor raised her hands up and while staring at Sharpay in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" Sharpay didn't answer her as she slammed the door closed and crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to look Taylor who seemed to tremble underneath her glaze.

"I'm not kidding Taylor, you better start talking right now." She grounded out; Taylor just sighed and shook her head, as she moved to pick up her things. Sharpay watched her as she did this before quickly saying. "Taylor I'm not joking here." Taylor looked up at her and sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking." Sharpay just sighed at her statement and reached out and grabbed onto her arm.

"I heard everything, Taylor…you can't lie to me about this, I heard everything." She whispered as she continued to look Taylor whose body seemed to relax. Seeing that she had finally gotten through to her friend, she released her arm and gently helped Taylor sit back down on in the desk that she had been sitting in before. "Taylor what's going on?" Taylor lowered her head as tears filled her eyes, shaking her head she lowered her face down into her hands as her shoulders started shaking as she erupted into bitter sobs. Sharpay watched her silently, while rubbing her hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I know you're going to be angry when you hear this." Sharpay sighed, and moved closer to Taylor and wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly as she continued to cry.

"I promise I'm not going to be angry…I just want to help you, Taylor. Please just tell me what's going on." She whispered as she lifted Taylor's head up so she could look her in the eyes.

"I…Sharpay…I made a deal with the devil." Sharpay looked her over for a bit before answering.

"You're talking about Chad." She stated more than asked. When Taylor nodded her head, Sharpay closed her eyes and groaned. "God, Taylor why…why would you do that." She whispered, Taylor slowly removed herself away from Sharpay and wiped her eyes.

"I had to do it."

"Had to do what." Taylor looked up at her sadly, and sighed brokenly.

"I had to break up with Troy." Sharpay gasped as she looked at her friend, before shaking her head in disbelief.

"But you told me you did it because you were worried about him getting hurt just like Miguel…please don't tell me you broke up with him because of Chad Danforth." Taylor jumped out of her seat and looked at Sharpay who continue to sit and watch her silently.

"I had to do it, because he was going to hurt Troy."

"Wait…how in the world can you be so sure about that, Taylor. You don't know what he was going to do alright." Taylor looked at Sharpay and shook her head sadly before walking back over to the desk.

"I know because I asked."

"So you asked Chad and you took his words as the truth." Taylor nodded her head slowly and pointed out towards the door.

"I came to him…I came and told him to stop hurting people, and he told me the only way that would happen would be if I stopped seeing Troy. He wasn't lying, he wasn't pulling my leg, he was telling me the truth. He was going to hurt Troy unless I did exactly what he told me to do." She exclaimed heatedly. "And I did it…I did, to protect Troy so he wouldn't wind up getting hurt."

"But why are you dating him again…and why did you tell me that we couldn't be friends." Taylor's shoulders dropped and with a heavy sigh she returned to her seat.

"All of that was apart of the deal…truthfully I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." She said as she got up and tried to go towards the door. Sharpay was quicker though and blocked the door so she could leave.

"I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what, Sharpay." Taylor asked. "I'm not going to back out of the deal, I'm doing this for Troy…he may not understand that now…he may not see it, but I do and that's the only thing that matters to me."

"This isn't going to end well for you…Chad isn't going stop doing things to Troy just because you're with him. He's an asshole; he's going to use this opportunity to hurt you for wising up and leaving him."

"Well he's already done that."

"Exactly…Taylor, you need to tell Troy everything that you've told me and-." Taylor just shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

"He doesn't want to see me, Sharpay…Chad has already made sure of that." Sharpay sighed and placed her hands on top of Taylor's shoulders and looked at her for a brief moment before speaking up.

"Then we need to come up with a plan to end this once and for all, so we can make sure that Chad gets everything he deserves. Cause no one hurts my best friend."

Troy sighed as he saw his three point shoot go in, with a small smile he moved to jog across the court but stopped when he saw Miguel wheeling himself into the gym. He silently watched as Miguel stopped and grabbed the ball. "Yo, man you alright?" he said passing the ball back to Troy who caught it and tucked it underneath his arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright…I've never been better." Miguel sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door and then back Troy who was now dribbling the ball idly through his legs. Miguel locked his chair and placed his hands on the legs.

"You don't have to be a smart ass with me…I know you're hurting Troy." He stated softly not wanting to make Troy angrier than he already seemed to be, Troy looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"I'm trying to forget her, Miggs. I don't need you or anyone else bringing her up, if she wants to be with that abusive cheating asshole than who am I to stand in her way. I just don't want her coming back to me when he-."

"You don't mean that…you and I both know you don't want to let her go." Troy paused and picked the ball up before looking at him as if he had lost his mind. He was sure he wanted to let her go, because he was only torturing himself by holding on to what they had. He still couldn't get the image of Chad's lips pressed against her cheek. Every time that image came to mind, his stomach churned instantly he had the feeling that he needed to empty his gut. Miguel watched him silently, before speaking up. "You don't have to put on this façade for me…I know how you really feel."

"Miguel look I just don't want to talk about it alright." Miguel nodded his head and continued to look at him for a moment.

"You know from what you told me…I just don't get it man. Something seems a little fishy about the whole thing. There's no way that Taylor would just dump you. There's no way she would dump you and go back to Chad so quickly without him doing something to her." Troy looked at him and waved his hand in the air dismissing what Miguel had just suggested.

"Nothing's fishy about it…she just made a choice albeit a bad choice by she made all on her own." Miguel shook his head as he looked at his friend.

"I think you're wrong…I think you're so blinded by pain that you are just refusing to see what's right in front of your face, Troy. Taylor didn't get with Chad, just to be with him…she's with him for another reason." Troy scoffed at the suggestion and shook his head.

"Whatever man…look I really don't want to talk about this right now." Troy replied with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm trying to get over it…not rehash it." Miguel raised his hands up and sighed.

"Man I'm trying to help you out." Troy slammed the ball down on the floor, Miguel watched silently as the ball rolled over to the far side of the court. Troy sighed and rubbed a hand over his hair in frustration before pointing at the ball.

"I don't need help like that…all I want…all I want right now is to be able to play the rest of this basketball season to the best of my ability and focusing on Taylor isn't going to help me do that, alright. Right now the only thing I have control over is basketball and that's exactly what I'm going to be focusing on." Miguel nodded his head and sighed.

"Fine…I guess I better leave." Troy watched him as he unlocked his wheelchair, with a sigh Troy looked at him.

"When did the doctor say you were going to get out of that wheel-chair?"

"By the end of the year." Miguel replied softly, Troy nodded his head and gave him a small smile.

"Good…I hate seeing you in that chair."

"I hate being in it." Miguel replied. "Look I better go so you can practice, but Troy seriously I really think you need to think about what I said alright." Troy looked at him and nodded his head. Miguel sighed and slowly wheeled out of the gym. Waiting until he was gone, Troy slowly walked over to his ball and picked it up. Tossing it back and forth between his hands, he silently looked towards the goal. Miguel was wrong, he had to be. Taylor had made her own choice and it was time he got over it and started focusing on the one thing that had always been there for him, basketball.

Taylor couldn't have imagined a time where she had been more uncomfortable then right now. With a groan she watched as Mrs. Danforth fished through racks and racks of dresses in search of the perfect one. "Taylor come here and look at this one…what do you think?" she asked holding up what Taylor could only deem as an ugly throw-up green color. Shaking her head, Taylor tried to smile as she looked at her and the dress.

"I don't think I like it much, Mrs. Danforth, and I don't really think that's my color." She replied meekly as she looked at the dress and then back at the older woman's face. Mrs. Danforth looked her up and down before sighing.

"I guess you're right…I don't think you could pull it off." She said as she basically tossed the dress back on the rack, before going back through it. As she searched she decided to talk to Taylor about Chad. "I'm so glad that you dropped that awful boy from West High…I've heard that those boys from that school are nothing but thugs…and true slums, you should have never allowed yourself to become associated with someone from that side of the tracks."

"Troy wasn't like that."

"Nonsense…he's the one that attacked my son, don't tell me that you still having feelings for the boy," she said as she pulled a black dress from the rack and placed it against Taylor's body with a sigh she shook her head. "Nope…looks like you're headed to a funeral."

"I certainly feel like it." Taylor mumbled.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Danforth exclaimed hotly as she looked at her, Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind."

"No…I'd like to know what you said." Taylor frowned at the older woman and crossed her arms over her chest."

"It doesn't matter what I said…geez can we please just find a dress I would really like it so I can get home. I have homework to do." Mrs. Danforth shook her head at her words and sighed.

"I certainly don't know what Chad sees in you….you're constantly doing homework which makes you a true definition of a bookworm that's what you are. You know studying isn't everything a girl like you should be doing instead you should be around Chad, spending time with him. Why, when I was your age that's all I did. Me and Mr. Danforth were inseparable, we were always together."

"Well Chad and I have a slightly different relationship, Mrs. Danforth." She said with a soft sigh as she pulled out a dark blue dress. Catching her attention because of how it had instantly reminded her of Troy's eyes. Placing the dress against her skin, she sighed as she saw how well it matched. Mrs. Danforth looked her over and smiled.

"It looks lovely on you…what do you think." She asked, Troy ran her hand up and down the dress with a sigh as she remembered the nights and days she spent with Troy. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way he would look at her when he said I love you or when he was excited. She remembered how his blue eyes would light up whenever he was extremely happy. Opening her eyes she looked at Mrs. Danforth who was watching her closely and smiled.

"Blue's my favorite color…it reminds me of good times." She said as she held the dress away from her chest so she could look it over once more. Mrs. Danforth sighed and took the dress from Taylor and looked it over.

"Well the color is great on you…however we don't really know how it will bring out your figure, come on let's go and find the attendant so you can try it on." She said as she took the dress and disappeared further into the store; Taylor sighed and reluctantly followed her hoping that now the dress hunting would end.

Troy sighed as he followed Miguel, Jandro, and Malcolm throughout the mall that Saturday afternoon. He had tried to tell them that going out was the last thing he wanted to do today, however they just weren't listening to him or his excuses. "Yo, man let's go and get something to eat before we head to the movies." Jandro said with a smile as he looked back at Troy who was following behind them at a slower pace. Malcolm stopped and looked Troy over before replying.

"Come on man let's have fun man…you need to focus on something else." Troy sighed and shared a look with Miguel before saying.

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

"We know you are man, but try a little harder…I hate seeing you like this, and I know there's nothing I can do to fix it." Malcolm replied as he walked over to Troy and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "Just clear your mind and try to let everything go."

"I'm trying man…look let's not focus on me how about we focus on you and Whitney." He said as Jandro and Miguel chimed in, Malcolm blushed and shook his head. "Why wasn't Whitney speaking to you on Friday?"

"It's about college man…stupid college stuff."

"Hey now don't call it stupid cause that's the next step man." Miguel said wisely. "Once we head off there we're going to be headed straight for adulthood…and-."

"She's upset because I might not be going to same college she wants to go too." Malcolm admitted with a sigh. "I just told her about some other offers…some better offers and she flipped." He stated sadly.

"Are you going to go to the same college?"

"I want too, but I'm going to have to look over all my options, cause like you guys said this is the big decision…it's the next step." He replied with a soft sigh. "I just want to make sure I do this right."

"I understand man." Malcolm just shook his head and looked over at Troy.

"So what about you…I know for a fact you have how many schools looking at you…oh that's right about fifteen. Fifteen schools ready to give you a full ride."

"Man, likes not talk about that way to much pressure in the first place." He said with a shake of his head as he broke out into a genuine smile; however that immediately slipped from his face as he paused in mid-step. Malcolm, Miguel and Jandro all looked at him as if he had lost his mind until they followed his glaze and saw exactly who he was looking at. Inside an elegant dress store stood Taylor with a smile on her face as she admired herself in some full length mirrors. Troy took her in, as a man dying of thirst would take in a glass of water. However he knew she was trying on the dress for Chad, just as soon as the thought entered his mind he frowned. It was at that exact moment that Taylor turned around and caught his stare. They both looked eyes and held one another there before Troy tore his glaze away from her and stalked away towards the food court. Malcolm, Miguel and Jandro quickly followed hoping that they could console their friend.

Taylor was shocked to see Troy standing there, and she immediately felt guilt when he rushed off. Stepping away from the mirrors she looked at Mrs. Danforth who seemed rather pleased. "Taylor you looked great I know Chad is going to love this dress on you." She said.

"Good…um Mrs. Danforth I'm going to take this off, and then I'm going to…I saw a friend and I want to go and say hi." She whispered, raising an eyebrow the older woman nodded her head for a moment before smiling.

"Very well…I will pay for the dress." She said as Taylor quickly went into the dressing room to change. Once she was done she gave Mrs. Danforth the dress and took off towards the food court where she hopped Troy would be. Entering the food court area her eyes quickly searched the place out for Troy and she found him over at a table with his friends. Taking a deep breath she headed over, not really knowing what she would say to him. As she headed over she noticed Malcolm reach out and get Troy's attention before pointing in her direction. Troy glanced over his shoulder and the sighed when he saw her. Taylor came to a stop and forced herself to smile.

"Hey, Troy I-." he cut her off and leaned back in his chair.

"Taylor what are you doing over here." Taylor sighed and looked at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I was just wondering what-."

"What I'm doing on the East side of town…nothing much just hanging out with my friends, what are you doing here." He asked coldly, Taylor bristled at his tone and sighed.

"Nothing." She stated softly, he narrowed his eye at her answer and shook his head as he pointed at her.

"I saw you, Taylor…you were trying on what looked like a prom dress."

"Well actually it's a dress for the fall dance." She stated softly, wishing she could have come up with some lie especially when Troy's face broke out into a frown, at her words, and for a split second she saw a hint of hurt in his eyes before he covered it up.

"Oh that's right you East highers can afford two dances right…look Taylor I really want to chill with my friends right now so why don't you just go." He stated, Taylor looked at him in shock before nodding her head.

"Right." She said her voice trembling with emotion, stepping back she gave them a small smile and then headed off back towards the store. Troy silently watched her go; he didn't know how he felt about that encounter. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't hear the tremble in her voice, or the hurt that passed over her face at his dismissive actions. He reluctantly removed his glaze away from her retreating form and looked at his friends who were watching him closely. With a shake of his head, he pushed his food away from him and settled back against his chair as he thought some things over.

After the dismissal from, Taylor found herself even miserable then she had been before. The thought of her protecting him no longer brought peace to her mind, especially since every time she thought about it Troy she caught picturing the look of utter indifference on his face. Sharpay watched her quietly from her spot at the chair that sat in front of Taylor's desk. "Tay, are you alright."

"I'm…no…I'm not fine. I can't get over him looking at me like that Shar. I mean how would you feel if Zeke looked at you as if you were absolutely nothing." She replied with as a lone tear escaping from her eye. Lifting her right hand up she quickly wiped it away and took a shuddering breath. "All I have to say is that this plan had better work Sharpay." Looking at her friend, Sharpay got out of the chair and walked over to her and embraced her while rubbing her back.

"Everything is going to work out just fine, Taylor…just be strong for the rest of this week, and I promise you that all of this is going to end before the end of the dance and you and Troy will be back together."

"He won't even look at me, Sharpay and then I have to go to the game with Chad over at West High. I just feel sick to my stomach." She said bending over at the waist for emphasis; Sharpay pulled her into a hug and held onto her tightly.

"Everything is going to be alright…I'm you're best friend and I promise you nothing is going to happen, Taylor. I promise you that."

"I just hope that your plan works…I don't think I can take much more of this." Taylor whispered bitterly, Sharpay looked at her friend and nodded her head in understanding.

"By the end of the week…before the fall dance is over, everything will be alright I promise." She whispered softly as she looked at her friend. Taylor just nodded her head as she continued to lean against Sharpay for support.

Friday came to quickly for Taylor's taste, the game was suppose to start at four o'clock that afternoon and then that night the fall dance was suppose to take place. As Chad had instructed Taylor arrived at the game before tip-off with the Wildcat cheerleaders, as soon as she entered the gym she immediately felt the heated glares directed in her direction from the West High students. Never in her life had she felt as self-conscious as she did at the moment. She knew Chad had only told her to come so that he could make her life even more miserable. Glancing out towards the floor her eyes immediately landed on Troy who was currently going through some drills with his teams. She could hardly take her eyes off him; he looked so fine when he was playing basketball. Taylor sighed in disappointment as Troy said something to a teammate before taking off towards the locker rooms. Taylor was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Chad coming over to her. "TAYLOR!" he shouted out angrily as he grabbed her hand and tugged it sharply forcing her attention away from the court and onto him.

"What is it, Chad?" she asked with an annoyed look in her eyes, as she watched him closely. Chad narrowed his eyes t her

"Are you trying to embarrass me…you think I'm blind. I see you looking at him." Taylor tried to yank her hand away from him, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on let's go…I think I need to talk some sense into you before this game starts." He snapped as he violently pulled her up out of her sit and led her towards the hallway that led to the locker room. Once he was sure they were alone he shoved her back away the wall and looked down at her angrily.

"I'm not going to be disrespected alright…anyone that looked at you could tell you were looking at Troy like so simple minded slut. Now I think you better stop what you're doing before you piss me off and I do something to Bolton that I'm pretty sure I won't regret." He snapped as Taylor looked away from him while biting her lip in frustration.

"I wasn't disrespecting you…and please can you drop this, it's not my fault you're so insecure and-." She gasped in shock as Chad grabbed her arms tightly and yanked her towards him.

"Insecure…oh you have got to be joking." Taylor's eyes watered up with tears as she struggled in his arms trying her best to get away from him.

"Chad let me go…you're hurting me." She whispered in pain as a lone tear rushed down the side of her face. Chad frowned at her and was about to say something else when he was forcefully yanked back and slammed against the far wall. He looked up in shock surprised to Troy holding him back away from Taylor with a scold on his face. Taylor looked on in shock; Troy had come to her rescue, again.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Bolton."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her; in my presence…I don't care if she chose you over me." He snapped as he glanced over his shoulder at Taylor who was slowly rubbing her arms. "What makes you think you have the right to lay your hands on her like that you coward?" Chad pushed Troy off him and pointed a finger in his face.

"You better watch yourself…you see Taylor's my girlfriend and-."

"I don't care…you're not going to hurt any female in my presence. You see I'm a man and I know how to treat a woman obviously you missed that lesson during your development." Chad chuckled and looked at Taylor who nervously looked down at her feet.

"I expect you to be out there sitting on those bleachers in five minutes." He spat as he brushed pass Troy and headed out to the gym. Taylor and Troy stood silently in the hallway. Taylor watched him as his jaw clenched and unclenched as he saw off in the direction that Chad had disappeared. After a few more moments he spoke up in a calm soft yet firm voice.

"That's what you broke up with me for…more abuse…more of that." Taylor shook her head as she stepped towards him.

"It's not what you think?" he turned on her then and glared down at her. He held her glaze for a moment before his eyes drifted down to her arms where she was still rubbing. His features soften for a moment as she studied her before sighing.

"You don't deserve this." He whispered. "You deserved to be loved and treated with respect. You deserve so much more than what…than what he's giving you. Black and blue bruises, hurt feelings and tears is not what someone like you deserve." Shaking his head he turned and started to walk away. Taylor felt her heart seize up at the sight and took a step towards him.

"Troy…it's not really what-." He held up a hand at her words not bothering to turn around. She stared at his back and wondered what he would he was going to say. Slowly lowering his hand Troy spoke up.

"You better get back out there; your five minutes are almost up." He stated bitterly, as he left Taylor alone in the hallway.

The game had turned out to be a landslide victory for West High, and it didn't take a genius to see that Chad was absolutely furious. Seeing the anger in his eyes, Taylor wondered how the dance would go tonight especially since she had Sharpay were putting their plan into motion to expose him for the bastard he was. She watched as Chad stormed out of the locker room, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. Getting off the bleachers she quickly followed behind him, after all he was her only ride. "Chad!" she called out, causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned around and glared at her.

"I'm going home…be at the dance at seven." He snapped, as he quickly walked out of the school. Taylor moved to follow him, her face flush with embarrassment, a feat which Chad was always good at doing.

"But Chad you're my only ride." She called out angrily; he simply looked at her for a minute before walking back up the stairs. He stood in front of her for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"So…you better call your mother and tell her to come pick you up or catch a ride with someone else cause after that lost well I just need to be by myself." He said sharply as he looked down at her. "Now do what I say and I'll see you at the dance?" Taylor watched in shock as he stormed off. The shock didn't wear off until she saw him drive away. Speechless she pulled out her cell phone and decided to call Sharpay immediately so she could have a ride to take her home so she could get ready for the dance.

"Oh I hope she's home…I can't believe this." She said as she started dialing the number, she jumped in shock as a hand took the phone away from her and closed it.

"I'll take you home." Taylor looked up in shock as she stared into Troy Bolton's dark blue eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **kuropie, Favor1234, Angel, chaylorlover101, lilmissmonique, blueprincess972, Sciencefreak2007, PhantomGroupie91, chaylorfan, jinidu93, AyaneC, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, LunaSolTierra, baby2ludaris, and Phelycia. **I hope all my readers enjoy this chapter cause I certainly enjoyed writing it…I don't know how many times I started over but I hope you all like this vision, oh and by the way we are almost done with the story so please read and enjoy and remember to drop me a review I love those. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

"Don't look so shocked…I may be angry with you, but I'm not an ass…I'll take you home, besides I wouldn't want you to be late for the dance." He said bitterly with a sigh, as he handed her back her cell phone and lifted his gym bag onto his shoulder. Taylor watched him silently as he looked down at her. "Well come on." He muttered as he walked into the parking lot. Taylor sighed and quickly followed him wondering how she was going to handle being this close to him without spilling her guts about everything. Moving quickly she fell into step behind him, wondering if it was okay for her to talk. Finally after a few moments she gathered enough nerve to meekly whisper out.

"Thank you, Troy I really mean that." He glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't thank me for taking you home so you can get ready for a night out with Chad…it's too insulting." He stated bitterly as he opened the passenger door to the van and helped her inside. Taylor gave a small smile at the gesture. Oh how she missed the simple things that Troy used to do for her like helping her in and out of cars, because with Chad she knew he wasn't going to do something like that…it just wasn't in him to be a gentleman. Troy closed the passenger door and then opened the backdoor and tossed his gym bag inside and sighed brokenly as he leaned against the van. What was he doing? Why was he torturing himself like this, he knew what she was going to do once he dropped her open. With a bitter chuckle he sighed as the answer came to his mind. He was doing this because he still loved her, and when he saw how Chad treated her, he immediately rushed into the situation to save her not caring if he was ripping his heart out in the process. All he could think about was how she was going to put on that lovely blue dress he saw her trying on at the store on Saturday so she could go out to a school dance with Chad freaking Danforth. Life was too cruel. The thought of her in Chad's arms as they slowed danced nearly brought him to his knees. Shaking the image from his mind, he cleared his throat, and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. Moments later he was driving out of the parking lot headed towards Taylor's neighborhood. The majority of the ride was extremely quiet almost to the point of becoming unbearable. Every once in while Troy would steal glances at Taylor. The closer he got to her house, the angrier he got at the whole situation. As he pulled up to a stop light he looked over at him and spoke his mind. "I know you're not happy." He stated firmly, his voice breaking the silence and shocking Taylor who turned and looked at him before speaking.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…I know you're not happy." He answered as he looked at her. "And I just don't understand why you're with him…after all he's done to you." Taylor tightened her hold on her purse as he spoke. Troy watched her for a moment before shaking his head in bitter amazement. "I just don't understand it."

"Troy there are some things that you don't know but-."

"Don't know what?" he asked suspiciously as Taylor gasped realizing her slip up, Troy looked at her as she lowered her head and looked away from him trying her best to avoid his glaze. Sucking his teeth at her actions, pulled yanked the van over to the curve crossing to lanes of traffic while ignoring the car horns that sounded at his actions. Taylor stared at him in surprise as he turned the car off.

"What are you doing…I need to get home." She exclaimed as she looked at Troy, who had his head bowed on the steering wheel. Looking at him, she slowly reached out towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Troy didn't move at her touch, instead he spoke up not bothering to lift his head up to look at her.

"I can't believe this…Miguel was right. Something is going on with you and Chad." Taylor still trying to cover her tracks spoke up.

"Of course we're dating and-." She stopped as Troy jerked his head up and looked at her with a frown marring his features.

"Taylor please tell me what's going on…please I can't take this anymore. I still love you." He whispered as he reached out and tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand. Taylor closed her eyes at the touch, his touch felt so good. Shaking her head she yanked herself away from him shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Troy, but-."

"Tell me you love him and you want to be with him and I'll let this go, I'll let you go." He whispered. "I don't want to hear the 'I'm sorries" all I want to hear from you is that you're happy and that you love him, and I promise you won't see or hear from me again." Taylor looked at him in shock. She knew she couldn't form her lips to even form those words let alone speak them into existence. Unable to take the tension, she glanced out her window and saw that Troy was nearly five blocks from her house. Shaking her head she gathered her things while Troy watched.

"I'll walk." She muttered as she climbed out of the car, Troy quickly followed as she tried to make her escape hopping out of the van he quickly rushed around till he was on the sidewalk behind her.

"You can't say it because it's not true." He shouted out. "You can't say it because deep down you aren't happy and you don't love him or want to be with him." He stated knowingly to Taylor's back as she walked down the sidewalk. Taylor froze as his words hit her ears, closing her eyes she felt the tears well up. If he kept on pushing her like this, she was going to break down and tell him everything and she didn't' need that not when she was so close to getting Chad back. Not daring to turn around she spoke up.

"You're wrong." Troy shoulders slumped at her words, however he didn't turn away. He looked at her for a bit more before calling out.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong." When she didn't speak, Troy walked towards her until he was directly behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he spoke softly. "Look me in the eye and tell me, Taylor." His words seemed to break the dam that was currently keeping her secret. Bowing her head, Taylor broke down in the middle of the sidewalk her sobs crashing against the night air as Troy quickly turned her around and pulled her into his arms trying his best to sooth her, by rubbing his hands up and down her small back.

"I can't say it." She whispered, Troy barely heard her over the hiccups that escaped her mouth. "I can't say it." She muttered shaking her head against his chest as she clung to his shirt. Troy closed his eyes as tears of relief escaped his eyes, he didn't know what he would do if she had said otherwise. Slowly he pushed himself away from her and lifted her chin up so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"And why is that, Taylor? Tell me why can't you say?" he asked softly daring to hope. Taylor lowered her eyes but Troy instantly brought her chin back up. Taylor looked into his dark blue eyes and felt herself breaking down.

"I can't say it, because I don't love him…I don't want him. The only time I was ever happy was when I was with you. Troy, I love you and I've never stopped." She whispered, Troy stared down at her holding her in his arms tightly trying his best not to let her go.

"Then why would you-."

"I broke up with you to protect you…I…I did all this to protect you." She whispered weakly as she broke down crying in his arms. Troy instantly pulled her close to him as he tried to process what she had just said. Rubbing her back he bent his head slightly as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for everything, I know I hurt you…but Troy you have to understand when Chad threatened you and he told me that he'd leave you alone if I came back to him. I did it, because I didn't want you to get hurt like Miguel. I could never live with myself if something like that happened." She muttered against his chest as she continued to cling to him. "I'm sorry." Troy tightened his grip on her as he thought about what that bastard Chad Danforth had put them through. All the pain of these last few weeks were his fault.

"You should have never done this by yourself…you put yourself in danger by-."

"I did it for you…I love you to much to see you hurt and-." Troy sighed at her words and shook his head.

"How do you think I felt seeing you with him and knowing that he wasn't treating you right. How do you think I felt tonight seeing that bastard putting his hands on you like that…I…I couldn't understand how you would willing go back to that not after what we had."

"I didn't willing go back to him."

"I know that now…but for these past few weeks I've been in so much pain. When you broke up with me I felt as if you took my heart out and tossed it in a meat grinder."

"I'm sorry but I had to find a way to make you give me up with out you knowing that Chad was forcing my hand." She whispered as she looked at him. Troy slowly nodded his head and brushed his hand across her cheek. "Do you forgive?" she asked hopefully, Troy looked at her for a moment before bending down to kiss her cheek.

"I did the moment you told me you loved me." As he spoke an image of her looking quite happy trying on that damn blue dress came to mind quickly ending the happy moment and shoving bitterness into his soul. Shaking his head he looked at her and spoke, "But you have to tell me about the dress I saw you trying on Saturday…you were planning on going out with Chad."

"It's the school's fall dance and he is forcing me to go with him, and he forced me to go out with his mother to try dresses on." She muttered with disgust as she shook her head.

"But you looked a little to happy Saturday, it didn't seem like you were forced." Troy said as he took a step back. Taylor sighed took a step forward grabbing a hold of his hands.

"I was thinking about you," she replied as she looked at him. "I picked out that dress because it reminded me of you and your eyes. It reminded me of better times." At her words Troy gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god…I was a little worried there." He whispered as he gave her a small grin as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately while wrapping his arms around her waist. Taylor felt tears escape her eyes as she finally kissed the man she loved after being forced for weeks to kiss the lips of a man she hated. Troy held her tightly as they continued to kiss, stepping back he stumbled a bit and they fell onto the grass. Landing on his back he looked up at Taylor who just smiled down at him.

"I love you so much." He whispered lifting his head and placing a soft quick kiss on her lips. Taylor smiled and kissed him back while whispering against his lips.

"Love you too." Troy wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest about to give her another kiss when her cell phone went off. Taylor gasped and jumped off him and picked her purse up off the ground from where she had dropped it earlier during their kiss and dug through it in search of her phone. Troy moved so that he was standing and watched her closely. Finally after she found her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Taylor? Girl what's wrong? Why did you call me and then hang up, Zeke and I are at your house right now and where are you?" Sharpay shouted out in hysterics. Taylor looked over at Troy and then turned back around.

"Troy's bringing me home."

"TROY!" Raising an eyebrow, Troy crossed his arms over his chest almost certain now that the person on the other end of the phone was Sharpay Evans Taylor's best friend. There was no why that Taylor would tell Chad that he was taking her home. "Girl, what are you thinking? You know we haven't finished the plan and if Chad sees you with Troy he'll know for sure something is up and then both you and Troy will be in danger and then-."

"Sharpay…I know that alright. Look I'm on my way, Troy's going to drop me off and then we'll do this." She said, a few more words were spoken by Sharpay and the Taylor muttered a good-bye and hung up the phone. Looking down at the ground she slipped the phone away ignoring the fact that Troy was watching her closely after a few moments of staring at her. Troy realized that Taylor wasn't going to speak to him so he cleared his throat and decided to break the silence between them.

"What was all that about, Taylor?"

"Nothing…come on you gotta take me home, or I'm gonna be late." She said as she turned and headed back to the van. Troy looked after in shock and shook his head in disbelief reaching out he grabbed her hand and waited till she was facing him.

"Taylor I know good and damn well you aren't going to that dance with Danforth, not after all we just talked about." He exclaimed as he placed his hands on top of her shoulders. Looking up at him she sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes Troy I'm still going and," when Troy gave her a look of shock, she sighed and looked away from him. "Troy I have too." She exclaimed.

"After what that damn punk has done to you…to us. I don't want you anywhere near him, now the real question is, if Sharpay is suppose to be your best friend then why in the hell is she pushing you onto Chad. I thought she didn't like him. I thought she didn't like." Taylor just shook her head as she tried to move towards the van; however Troy wasn't going to let the conversation end without an answer. "Taylor you better answer me right now."

"She doesn't like him…it's just that me and her well we are working together to bring him down. We have a whole plan worked and we are going to set him up tonight and expose him on everything he's done." She stated, Troy looked at her as she finished. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Taylor…do you know what he'll do if he figures out what you and Sharpay are doing. Now I love you too, and I'm going protect you too. I mean lets be serious here you really think he won't try anything tonight," when she didn't answer he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I didn't think so…I'm coming with you, and I'm going to protect you. We're going to end this together."

"You'll ruin everything, Troy." She cried with a shake of her head, Troy fixed her with a stare and sighed.

"I don't care…he can do what he wants to me, but I'll be damn if I let you go anywhere near him again. I wouldn't be able to take it if he hurts you…cause now I know you put yourself in that situation for me…I'd die if that ever happened." He admitted truthfully as he looked at her. Seeing that it was rather pointless to continue fighting with him on the issue she slowly nodded her head and sighed.

"Alright let's go and we'll figure everything out before I go to the dance." She said, Troy released her and she headed towards the van with him following. After he helped her into the van he jogged around to the driver side and climbed in and moments they pulled off headed towards her house. It had barely been five minutes when Troy pulled up outside of Taylor's home. Turning off the van, he looked over at her and reached across the seat and grabbed her hand before speaking.

"You know you don't have to go through this, Tay. Chad is dangerous and all I'm saying is that you don't have to do this to protect me at all." She shook her head at his words and looked at him.

"I want him out of lives for good and-."

"Then just walk away…I promise you nothing is going to happen…you can transfer to West High…everyone will understand once we tell them what happened."

"No…he's got to pay for all he's done. Miguel deserves true justice and so do you and I." she whispered the last part as she looked at him. Troy sighed and bowed his head and slowly nodded.

"Fine…and no matter what you say I'm still coming."

"I wouldn't expect less." She said with a small smile as she opened her door and got out, Troy sighed and leaned back in his seat for a moment trying his best to shake the worries that had suddenly swamped his body. After taking a few deep breaths he climbed out of the car and followed her. As they were making their way towards her front door it swung open and Sharpay came out latching onto Taylor's arm. She looked over at Troy who was standing behind Taylor.

"Why is he here?"

"He knows." Taylor replied quickly, Sharpay looked back at her. "I had to tell him." She stated as her excuse.

"Did Chad see you two, cause you know if he did he would suspect something Taylor." She scolded as she looked between her friend and Troy.

"He didn't see me, Sharpay…I promise now can please go inside." He said softly as he looked at Troy who met her glaze, Sharpay just nodded her head and began pulling Taylor inside while saying.

"Well come on in…and Tay we have got to get you dressed we're already as late as it is." Troy glanced back at his van, before following them inside and closing the door and locking it. Sharpay looked at him and pointed towards the living room. "You wait in there…Zeke is here and so are Taylor's mother and brother, you might as well relax cause this is going to take a while." Troy nodded smiled at the look on Taylor's voice as she taken upstairs. After they disappeared around the corner, he headed towards the living room. As he entered he saw Zeke sitting on the sofa, Trevor was laying on the floor staring intently at the television and Mrs. McKessie was sitting a chair reading a book. His entranced was announced as Trevor spotted him in the doorway, hopping off the floor the little boy raced towards him with a happy smile on his face as he exclaimed.

"Troy!" Troy stumbled back as the boy wrapped himself tightly around Troy's legs in the form of a hug. Bending down slightly he smiled and rubbed the little boy's head as he looked across the room making eye contact with Mrs. McKessie and Zeke.

"Hello."

"Hi." They both said, after their greetings were out of the way, Troy moved to knell down so he could give Trevor a real hug. The little boy clung to him tightly and sighed.

"I missed you, Troy." He whispered, Troy just smiled and ruffled his hair as he remembered Trevor telling how much he didn't like Chad, and that he liked him better as his sister's boyfriend.

"I missed you too, buddy." He said as he released Trevor who quickly went to take his place back in front of the television. Deciding that it would be rather disrespectfully to just ignore Sharpay's words and head on upstairs anyway while knowing that Taylor was changing especially with her mother here. With that thought in his head he moved towards Zeke and took a seat next to him on the sofa. After a few moments, Zeke glanced at him curiously before speaking.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what are doing here?"

"I'm here for Taylor." Zeke gave him a confused look for a brief moment before slowly nodding his head in understanding.

"I guess they told you huh." Troy sighed and shifted slightly on the sofa before nodding his head.

"Yeah they did." Zeke just nodded his head and leaned back sinking deeper into the cushions. Troy watched him for a moment as he tapped his foot on the floor. "How long have you known?"

"For awhile…you see Chad told Taylor to end her friendship with Sharpay, and when Taylor did it, it broke Sharpay's heart. You have no idea how long those girls have been friends, and Sharpay after she calmed down refused to believe that Taylor did that of her free well so she followed her and overheard her and Chad fussing and that's when she figured it all out, so after Taylor finally confessed they came up with this plan."

"Aren't you a little bit worried about Sharpay?"

"Yeah, Chad's loose cannon but I can't hold my girl back, she's out for blood man…no one tries to hurt her or her friends." He said with a shake of his head. "All I've been doing is supporting her and constantly making sure that I'm looking out for her cause I know Chad has it in him to hurt her."

"See that's why I don't want Taylor to go through with this." Zeke looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"There's nothing you can do man…except support her and make sure that when the shit hits the fan tonight that Chad doesn't hurt her." He said as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I know it's not ideal but that's all we can do for now." Troy nodded, and settled back to watch television as he anxiously waited for Sharpay to get done with Taylor. It was nearly an hour later when Sharpay came downstairs with a bright satisfied smile on her face. She looked at Troy and motioned for him to come over to her. Standing up he followed her out of the room and towards the staircase.

"Well we're finished I bet you're happy." She said, glancing over his shoulder he saw Zeke staring at Sharpay and it was at that moment that he noticed that she to was in her dress. Chuckling he nodded his head.

"I think we both are." He said nodding towards Zeke, Sharpay looked over his shoulder at her boyfriend and blushed.

"Just a minute sweetie," she called out, Zeke blew her a kiss and disappeared around the corner once he was gone, Sharpay returned her attention to Troy and saw that he was staring up the stairs as if he was expecting to see her descend down those stairs like the girl from that movie 'She's All That' shaking her head, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"This isn't a romantic move or book, Troy…this is life and she wants to talk to you privately before we go." Giving her a smirk at the comments he shook his head and climbed the stairs and headed straight towards Taylor's room. Knocking on the door, he chuckled as he heard her call out that the door was open. Pushing it open, he stepped into the room and was immediately taken back by how beautiful Taylor looked sitting on her bed. She stood up as he entered and smoothed her hands nervously over dress.

"So how do I look?" she asked her voice shaking in nervousness.

"Absolutely breathtaking." He murmured as he raked his eyes over her form, quickly burning her image into his memory for years to come. "Just beautiful…you look absolutely beautiful like a dream." He murmured softly in awe as he walked over to her taking her hands in his. Taylor looked away blushing at her praises, before looking back at him and smiling.

"I'm glad you like it…I wanted you to be the first guy to see me in this dress, Troy. I wanted you to be the first guy to hold me in this dress." Troy smiled down at her words and brought one of his hands up to her cheek and gently stroked her cheek, bending down he whispered in her ear.

"And I want to be the first guy to kiss you in this dress…been thinking about this every since I saw you with it on Saturday." She smiled at his words before he bent and captured her lips with his kissing her passionately while wrapping his arms around her slender body. Taylor wrapped her arms around him after a few moments when air was needed Troy reluctantly pulled away from her and sighed.

"Tay, baby have a seat?" Taylor looked at him for a moment before doing what he asked and perching herself down on the edge of her bed. Troy walked away from her and over to her desk and started messing with her CDs, watching him curiously Taylor spoke up.

"Baby what are you doing?" Troy gave her a quick glance and smile before turning about around to continue his task.

"I'm not going to let Chad Danforth give you, your first dance tonight." He replied with a shake of his head. "And I know you don't want that either." Taylor just smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right but why am I sitting."

"Cause well…I want to do this right, we might not get the chance to later on tonight." He explained turning around while brushing his hands together, "Besides you know me I have to everything like a gentleman when it comes to you." Taylor smiled and nodded her head as the first notes of music followed from her stereo, walking over to her Troy extended his hand towards her and grinned.

"May I have this dance?" Taylor looked at him for a moment and smiled as she placed her small hand in his larger one, allowing him to pull her up into his arms. She immediately laid her head on his shoulder as they started swaying to the music. Troy smiled as the singer began, bending down he whispered. "You know I couldn't help but notice you from across the room…you looked so beautiful I just had to come and get one dance with you." Taylor giggled at him and he nudged her playfully while saying. "Baby play along!"

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,_

"Alright," she pulled back and looked at him and sighed. "I was hoping you come and dance with me." She whispered back.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. "I would have never thought someone like you would ever pay me any attention."

"Well, I actually wasn't sure if I should, seeing as how you're from West High and all." She stated playfully as he spun her around and drew her back into his arms.

"Oh so you noticed I was a knight."

"Well you are in your basketball jogging suit and those colors certainly aren't wildcat colors." Troy smiled as he continued their gentle sway. "But I'm willing to overlook it if you're willing to overlook the fact that I'm a East Higher."

"Do you even have to ask." He said as they both burst out laughing at their silly role play. Troy pulled her close and kissed her temple while whispering. "I don't care what anyone says, I love you so much baby."

"Oh Troy I love you too."

_Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you_

_Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

"You look so beautiful, Tay…I wish…I wish you didn't have to go there and put on this act for that fool." She reached up and placed a finger on his lips to calm him down. Troy looked at her and she gave him one of the most comforting smiles she could give.

"We're together now and that's all that matters, and after tonight we won't have him constantly trying to do something to us."

"I know I just worry about you."

"And I worry about you." Troy seemed deep in thought for a moment before nodding his head as if he had come to some sort of revelation. She watched him and then spoke up. "What is it?"

"You're right…I guess it comes with the territory."

"What territory." Taylor asked in confusion.

"The territory of loving you."

_You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh...  
Your love,_

"Oh Troy." She gasped as she looked at him and wondered how she became so lucky to have a man like him love her like he did.

"You know we should make this our song…after all this is our real first dance."

"Well what about Miguel's party." Troy just shook his head, "Why what's wrong with that it was our first dance."

"Our first kiss." He corrected "besides halfway through the song you dipped." He said with a chuckle. She sighed, allowing him to pull her closer.

"I don't regret it…and I'm willing to say that was my first kiss." Troy looked down at her and moved to speak but Taylor cut him off. "He never kissed me like you did…he never made me feel his love like you did…that kiss you gave me started the beat of my heart." She whispered, Troy smiled down at her and brushed his lips against hers.

"When I first saw you…the image of your beauty started the beat of my heart, and it's never stopped my heart beats for you and you alone."

_Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

Now I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,

I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

As the song slowly came to an end, Troy lifted Taylor's chin and gave her one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her. The passion of it shook Taylor to her core. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her knees turned to jelly. Both of the savored the moment not knowing for sure what the outcome of that night would be.

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands_

**A/N: Song: Like A Star by Corrine Rae Bailey…I absolutely love this song, if you haven't heard it I suggest you go and take a listen. It's truly a beautiful song and I just had to add it to this story…so I hoped you like this update please remember to Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well we have officially landed on the last chapter for East Meets West. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **kuropie, chaylorfan, AyaneC, jinidu93, chaylorlover101, Favor1234, lilmissmonique, Staraquarius94, beststoriesever95, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, Sciencefreak2007, PhantomGroupie91, baby2ludaris, Phelycia, and Angel. **Thank you all and I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter of East Meets West. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

They slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together; Troy smiled down at her and sighed. "I love you." He said again, as he reached down and grabbed a hold of her hands. Taylor took a step back and looked up at him nodding her head in agreement.

"I love you too." They both turned as the door opened and Sharpay peeked her head inside as she looked at them both with a small knowing smile. Once she saw that they weren't in a peculiar close embrace she stepped fully into the room.

"Guys I think it's time we head on out…we're already late enough as it is." She replied, Taylor nodded her head and stepped away from Troy and grabbed her small handbag stepped towards the door with Troy following close behind. They all descended down the stairs and were met by Zeke, Trevor and Taylor's mother. Zeke immediately latched arms with Sharpay and they moved towards the doorway. "We'll be in the limo…don't take to long alright." Sharpay called out as she and Zeke slipped out of the doorway. Once they were gone, Mrs. McKessie pulled her daughter into a tight hug and held her tightly while she was doing that she looked over her daughter's shoulder at Troy who was watching silently. As they continue to hug, it finally dawned on Troy that Taylor had told her mother everything.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." The older woman cried as she held her daughter tightly unwilling to release her. Taylor held her mother close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay you didn't know mom…but after tonight he'll pay for laying his hands on me and others. We are going to make sure that happens." She whispered as she held her mother to her. Mrs. McKessie nodded her head, as she looked over her daughter's shoulder at Troy who stood watching the scene silently unable to take his eyes off it.

"You'll protect my daughter won't you." Mrs. McKessie asked as she looked at him, Troy slowly nodded his head as she let go of her daughter. Taylor stepped back and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I promise you I'll protect her…I love her to much to allow something to happen." He stated strongly, as he looked at Taylor's mother. She smiled gratefully at him and sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered, lifting her wrist up she looked at her watch and sighed. "I think you two better go, it's getting late." Troy and Taylor nodded their heads and quickly headed towards the door.

"Wait!" They turned around and saw Trevor making his way towards them. Taylor smiled and bent down and hugged her brother tightly. Once their hug was over, Taylor released him and he looked at Troy. "Beat Chad up for me please." he asked, Troy just nodded his head.

"Oh don't worry I will." He stated before they both walked out of the house. On their way to the car he looked at Taylor and draped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his side. "So your mother and brother know about everything huh."

"I couldn't keep it all to myself…besides my mother noticed how teary eyed I've been these past few weeks…and she asked me and I told her. Being away from you and constantly having to put up with Chad took its toll on me." She whispered softly.

"I'm glad you opened to your mom and Sharpay even though I wished it could have been me that you told." She looked over at him and shook her head.

"I knew I couldn't do that…you would have confronted Chad immediately and then you could have gotten hurt something I wasn't willing to risk no matter how upset and sad I was. I love you to much to put you at risk."

"I feel the same way." He stated as he looked at her. Taylor sighed as he opened the limo door for her.

"I know, and you have no idea how happy I am that you do care about me like that, cause other than Sharpay, Zeke, my mother and brother…I don't think anyone has ever cared about me like you do." She admitted as she slipped into the limo, once she was comfortable and seated Troy slipped into the limo beside her and grabbed hold of her hand with his.

"And that will never change."

Chad paced up and down the hallway outside of the school auditorium, every once in a while glancing down at his watch, before growling at the time. One of this friends stood leaning against a nearby wall watching silently not really knowing what to say. "Where the hell is she?" Chad exclaimed angrily as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Maybe she's running late after all you did-." He trailed off as Chad shot him a look that plainly said that he had better not finish that statement. Gulping he raised his hands in surrender and shook his head at the guy. "Sorry." He muttered.

"All I have to say is that she better be here in the next thirty minutes before I go and get her my damn self." He growled as he rubbed an agitated hand through his curly hair. "Oh she's gonna pay for making me look like a fool, oh I promise that." He said.

"She's not that late man…calm down." Chad looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Shut-up Paul…you don't know what you're talking about," he yelled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sent a heated glare at Paul and pointed towards the auditorium. "Why don't you leave and go find your date…I don't need a damn babysitter." Paul frowned and nodded his head.

"Fine." He huffed as he went back inside, Chad waited till he was gone, before dialing Taylor's cell. He waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" he snapped hardly letting her get the greeting out. There was a pause on the phone that enraged him even more than he already was. "You better answer me."

"I'm on my way there right now…god will you calm down." She exclaimed, Chad narrowed his eyes at her smart comeback.

"I will not calm down…not when you're trying to make me look stupid, you should have been here by now. I look like a fool standing here waiting on your ass."

"Well you wouldn't have to wait on my ass if you hadn't left me at the game. What the hell is wrong with you of course I'm going to be late."

"Just get your ass here…and later on tonight I'll address that smart ass mouth of yours." He said ending the call, tucking the phone back in his pocket he started pacing again madder than he had been before.

Taylor hung up the phone and slipped it back into her handbag, Troy looked at her with worry etched deeply in his face. He had heard the majority of the conversation since Chad had been yelling. Shaking his head he looked at Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke. He didn't understand this plan. Had they forgotten how dangerous Chad could be, the man wasn't afraid to hurt a woman to get his way? The closer they got to the school, the more he felt like they should just abandon the plan, but he knew that was out of the question however he still felt it was necessary to voice his opinion on the matter. "You know what I'm not really sure about this?" At his words, Sharpay looked over at him with a sigh escaping her lips. She knew this Troy would react exactly like this if he found out about the plan before hand. "I mean can't we figure something else before we get there and-." He was silenced by Taylor placing a delicate finger over his lips. He looked at her and saw her giving him one of her most comforting smiles.

"Troy just stop it alright. Sharpay, Zeke and I have worked on this plan for a while now, and this is the only time and the only way. We have to do this now alright." She said softly as she gave him a look he couldn't resist, however Troy quickly looked away not wanting that to work on him. He still had to think about her safety, and the promise he had just made her mother before they left came to mind. He turned and grabbed her hands and held them tightly as he looked down at her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you alright." He stated, his love and worry for her shining through his eyes as he glazed down at her. "We all know that Chad's a loose cannon, and he's proven time and time again that he has no problem putting his hands on you." Sharpay looked between the couple and saw that if Troy continued pressing the issue that Taylor would finally give in. Clearing her throat she spoke up.

"Troy we've got this alright," she exclaimed as she shifted over towards Taylor while digging through her purse. Troy watched silently as she took out a small black microphone and slipped onto the shoulder strap of Taylor's dress and then played with her hair for a moment until it was all covered. Troy looked from Taylor's dress and then back over to Sharpay with an incredulous look on his face.

"What da hell is that?" Sharpay rolled her eyes in playfully annoyance, unfortunately Troy didn't catch on that she was playing. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Sharpay. You've got my girl wearing a mic…please don't tell me this is your plan. This isn't a damn show on HBO called the Wire this is real life and in real life people wearing wires get caught." He snapped.

"Would you call down…it's a stage mic and it's small as hell."

"Oh right you East Highers always get state of the art equipment."

"Is that suppose to be insult." She snapped back, Taylor sighed and lifting a hand and rubbed it along Troy's jaw and watched as he slowly calmed down. While Zeke held Sharpay and kissed her on the temple as he calmed her down. After a few moments Taylor spoke up.

"Troy, let Sharpay explain the plan to you alright sweetie."

"Fine, but if I don't like it-."

"You'll deal with it." Sharpay replied sharply. "Now I've given Taylor a stage mic, and before you ask no Chad won't see it. We've already tested this time out last week and earlier this week and he never noticed. What's going to happen is that during the dance Taylor is going to have the mic on and she's going to tape Chad confessing to having a part in your friend Miguel accident as well as him blackmailing Taylor into being with him, and since I have my sources that say that he's won homecoming King, we'll play back the confession during his acceptance speech."

"See doesn't that sound good, Troy." Taylor asked from his side, he slowly nodded his head as he looked at her. He had to admit it sounded perfect but he was still uneasy about the whole time, besides it was Sharpay who was going to be around Chad the entire night putting herself at risk, while he was thinking Sharpay snapped her fingers and reached back into her purse and held out a bright hot pink phone.

"Oh and before I forget here, Troy." He stared down at the phone as if it was the grossest thing he had ever seen. "Troy, this isn't a joke take the phone."

"Why?"

"So when the plan is underway I can call you and you can come in, Zeke will open the door for you." Troy looked over at Zeke for confirmation, the other boy who had a small plastered on his face from amusement over the way that Troy looked at Sharpay's offered phone just nodded his head while trying to keep from laughing. Sharpay looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes. "Troy just take it."

"Fine." He stated reluctantly as he took the phone from her hand. "Alright but call me but you expose him…I don't need to be making my way inside while he's trying to get to Taylor." He stated seriously. Sharpay nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Oh don't worry I will…you just make sure you get to Taylor just in case Chad does get to her or something." Troy nodded his head as he tucked the phone into his pocket just as the limo pulled to a stop right outside of the school. Taking a deep breath, he watched silently watched as Sharpay and Zeke slid out the limo leaving him and Taylor alone for a few brief moments. They sat together silently not knowing what to say to one another. Troy made the first move though; he turned his head and looked down at Taylor before leaning forward and brushing his lips across her forehead before bending his head down a little bit more and capturing her lips with his. Pulling apart Troy held Taylor's hands in his as he watched her softly.

"Troy, I'll be okay alright…just make sure you come when Sharpay calls." Troy brushed his hands carefully through her hair as he looked at her and slowly nodded his head.

"You," he trailed off as he brushed a hand over her cheek. "You just make sure that you're careful alright…just be safe, promise me." She nodded her head before leaning forward and kissing him softly before moving towards the door.

"I promise…and I love you."

"Love you too." He replied as she slipped out of the limo. Troy watched silently as she bounded up the stairs behind Sharpay and Zeke. Reaching into his pocket he took out the pink phone and looked down at it hoping everything tonight went according to plan otherwise he'd storming in there nine o'clock with or without a phone call.

Before either of them went inside, Sharpay pulled Taylor to the side so they could speak both knowing that once they went inside they had to continue to act as if they were no longer friends so that Chad wouldn't become suspicious. "Alright do you remember what we planned?"

"Yeah throughout the night I'm suppose to act like I'm distant, and when Chad asks me what's wrong I tell I want out of the deal because I miss Troy and I can't continue this act and while that's happening you'll be recording the entire conversation."

"And when he wins homecoming king I'll play back his confession for everyone to hear and then we'll see how tough he really is." She whispered with a twinkle in her eye. Taylor smirked at her friend's expression and smiled.

"Remind never to get on your bad side."

"They don't call me mountain lion for nothing…I'm fierce." She stated with a laugh as she gave Taylor a quick hug. "Good luck girl." They pulled apart just as Zeke made his way over to them.

"Shar…Taylor, Chad is on his way right now…if you don't want this plan to fail I suggest you come on we've got to get over to the booth anyway." Sharpay reluctantly let go of Taylor and sighed.

"Remember the mic, Tay." Taylor reached up and turned it on, as Zeke pulled Sharpay into the auditorium just as Chad made his way outside. He stepped aside as Zeke and Sharpay walked inside once they entered auditorium he turned towards Taylor with a frown marring his face, jerking his thumb in the direction that the couple had just disappeared in he spoke.

"What da hell was that? I thought I told you to stay away from her…no I remember quite plainly telling you to break your friendship off with her cause I don't like." He yelled out as he walked over to her and snatched her to him; Taylor winced as his fingers dug deep into her skin causing her pain. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did what I had to do…you left me remember." She snapped as she yanked her arm back away from his grasp. Chad narrowed his eyes at the gesture before shaking his head. She was acting just like she did when she was with that damn Troy Bolton. Acting all bold like she wasn't afraid of him, and if that was one thing he hated it was her acting as if she wasn't scare of him because in this mind that meant she didn't respect him.

"I see you still have that smart ass mouth of yours tonight but you know what I'm just gonna go ahead and assume that you're tired, because otherwise there is no way you would have talked to me like that," he snapped "Now come on you're late enough as it is." He stated as he began pulling her inside, with her free hand Taylor reached up and touched the stage mic hoping that everything worked out right for tonight. Cause she was ready to get Chad Danforth out of her life for good.

As the party went on Chad found himself getting more and more annoyed with Taylor and her newfound attitude. Already twice tonight she had made to unflattering jokes about him to some of his friends, and it was getting on his nerves didn't the girl understand that he held her safety and the safety of her boyfriend in his hands. "Chad, also been selfish I mean he won't let me do anything with him, so has to be selfish right…cause I'd hate to call him clingy." Taylor stated with a giggle, Chad narrowed his eyes at her and cleared his throat cutting off the laughter from some of his teammates and their dates.

"Baby, you really are too much?" he said as he reached down beneath the table and grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly as he gave her a look at he knew would get his point across that she had better stop with the jokes.

"I'm just having some fun."

"Well you're not going to do it at my expense." He snapped, his teammates sensing that the couple was about to get into a fight quickly left with their dates and retreated towards the dance floor. Chad narrowed his eyes at Taylor as he motioned towards the dance floor and growled out. "See what you've done?"

"They just went to go dance, and if you were so uptight maybe they would have stayed, but it's kind of hard when you can't even take a joke."

"Those weren't joke that's were insults…you didn't even try to joke you just insulted me and disrespected me in front of my teammates. If you keep pissing me off, we'll leave this damn dance."

"Okay…okay I'm sorry alright." She stated almost in a panic the last thing she wanted to do was leave the dance with Chad. There was absolutely no telling what could happen especially since Troy might not make it to them in time.

"You better be sorry." He snapped back as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her pointedly. Taylor looked down at her dress and picked up some imaginary lint and tossed it to the floor. Chad watched her as she did that before speaking up again. "And you better control that attitude…believe me you don't want to try and adjust it for you."

"I'm going to go and get something to drink."

"Fine, I'll be here." He said as she walked towards the refreshment table, Taylor looked over her shoulder at him for a moment before walking away. As she was filling up her punch glass Sharpay came to stand on the other side of the table.

"How's everything going?"

"I…it's not going good, Shar. He's piss with me and I think he might try to hurt me." She replied softly, Sharpay quickly sent a look across the room to where Chad was sitting watching them curiously. Lowering her eyes she looked back at Taylor and sighed.

"We can leave right now and-."

"No we are going to get him, Sharpay just make sure that the tape is taping all of this." Sharpay just nodded her head, as she picked up a punch glass as well and filled it.

"Alright don't worry about it Zeke and I will make sure it's on…you just be safe, Troy's only a phone call away Chad isn't going to do anything to you I promise." She whispered as she walked away from the table. Taylor picked up her punch and headed back towards Chad who was now watching her closely. Once she sat down, he eyed her closely and looked over his shoulder at Sharpay who was now sitting with Zeke at a table across the way. Lifting one hand he lazily pointed to Sharpay and back to Taylor.

"What da hell was that? I thought I told you to not talk to her…no matter of fact I know I told you not to talk to her."

"I was just thanking her again, and reassuring her that I am in deed happy with you." Chad just watched her closely before smiling and reaching out to place his hand on top of hers. Taylor watched him as he leaned towards and kissed her on the lips. She had to quickly repress the urge to throw-up at the gesture as her stomach churned uneasily.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" he asked angrily through a fake smile, Taylor looked away from him and over at Sharpay who was currently talking to her brother and his date in the D.J. booth. Hopefully the tape was on cause she was going through with the plan because it was either now or never.

"Come on let's go dance…after all this is a dance." She said totally ignoring his question and standing. Chad stood as well and wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her out towards the dance floor determine to press her for the answers he wanted while they danced, she wasn't going to ignore him, he'd make sure of that.

Sharpay glanced over her shoulder at Taylor and Chad and saw Chad place a kiss on Taylor. Turning back around she looked at her brother and his girlfriend Kelsi. "Ry, we don't have much time did you turn the tape on like I asked you." She asked quickly as she saw Taylor and Chad heading towards the dance floor.

"Yeah, we did…didn't we Kelsi?" he asked looking down at his girlfriend, who knelt down behind the booth after a few minutes she lifted her head back up and nodded her head.

"The tape is running…it should be taping whatever Chad and Taylor are saying." She stated as she stood back up. "Don't worry we got everything under control over here." She said with a weak smile. "But are you sure this is going to work, Shar?"

"Oh I know for certain it's going to work all we have to do is wait for Taylor to get Chad upset and then he'll spill everything and it will be all on tape for the playback. He's so predictable." She stated with a shake of her head, "We'll be back later when we want you to play it." Both Kelsi and Ryan nodded their heads and Sharpay went back over to her table where Zeke was sitting casually watching Chad and Taylor dancing. "Do you think she's telling him?" Zeke glanced up at her and shook his head as she pulled out her chair and sat back down, just as her cell phone went looking at the caller i.d. she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

"Shar…has she done it yet, it's almost nine o'clock and I'm worried." He rushed out not giving her a chance to speak.

"Would you calm down." She whispered heatedly as she continued to look at Taylor and Chad as they were dancing. "It hasn't happened yet, but Taylor's about to get him. I just know it."

"Don't tell me to calm down, that fool is dangerous. He could hurt her and-."

"Please, he's not going to hurt her in this crowded room, just calm down and chill out for a little while longer. Don't worry we're going to get him I promise." She said hanging up the phone; Zeke glanced at her and sighed.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, he's really worried about Taylor." She said as she tucked her cell phone back into her purse. He nodded his head and sighed, he completely understood Troy's feelings, cause he knew deep down if they places were reversed he'd be feeling the exact same way.

Chad looked at down at Taylor and pulled her close to him while whispering. "So why aren't you kissing me back…I thought the agreement was that you were to act as if you liked me and to act accordingly."

"There's nothing to like about you." She whispered back bravely. "You have me here against my will. Truthfully I want out of this deal…I miss Troy…I love him and being here with you only reinforces my need to be with him." Chad frowned down at her in disgust at the mere mention of Troy's name.

"Oh so you miss him huh…and what would you do if something happened to him huh." Chad replied coldly, "Cause if you go back on our deal then I'll go back on my end as well, and everything Troy goes down some stairs you better hope I'm not there."

"I'm not scared of you anymore Chad…I'll tell the whole town if you do, and I'm gonna tell them about Miguel."

"I didn't push him."

"But you told Landon too and-." Chad looked down at her his brown eyes darkening in fury as he looked down at her. Taylor winced in pain as he tightened his grip around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"I told Landon to push your boy toy down them stairs…the fool missed, and Miguel winded up taking Troy's place…not that I care because any cripple West High Knight is better than physically fit one."

"If you are as bad as you say then why didn't you push Troy down the stairs…oh wait I know why cause you were and still are a punk ass bitch." She snapped out bitterly. Chad leaned down until he was face to face with her.

"Oh so now I'm a punk ass bitch huh…well let's see about that shall we." He said stepping back and pulling her with him. Taylor struggled against his hold as he dragged her off the dance floor. She sent a pleading look towards Zeke and Sharpay who were immediately up. Zeke rushed over towards them while Sharpay ran over to the booth on her cell phone. As they exited the auditorium Zeke caught up with them.

"Let her go, Chad." Zeke shouted as he came over to Chad who just barely released Taylor as he swung his fist in the left side of Zeke face sending sprawling into the trophy case. Looking back at Taylor he frowned and shook his head.

"Judging from that I can probably assume that you haven't been avoiding Sharpay like I asked you too." He snapped as he tightened his grip on her arm just as Sharpay came out of the auditorium she screamed out as she saw Zeke lying unconscious in the trophy case. "That's it," he snapped as he dragged Taylor outside. "You and I are going to go and pick up my cousin Darren and then we're going to find Troy and show you just how much of a punk ass bitch I am." Ignoring her pleads for him to let her go he dragged her outside the school and into the dark parking lot, however before they could get any further Chad was struck in the face, he groaned out in pain releasing Taylor as he raised both hands up to his nose that was currently gushing blood. Taylor looked up and saw Troy standing there glaring at Chad, moving quickly she placed herself behind Troy, as Chad stood up wiping the blood from his nose on his on the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and tossing it to the ground.

"You got a lot of nerve Bolton showing your face around here." Troy looked at him and shook his head for a moment before chuckling.

"You know what…I ought to beat your ass right now for all the things you done to Taylor and to me and not to mention my best friend Miguel."

"That was nothing…you think that was something you actually think that was something just wait until I get my cousin, you think when he showed up at your house was bad just want until we get you this time."

"You aren't going to do anything Danforth." Troy stated strongly with a smirk, Chad sneered at the gesture and looked at Troy and Taylor.

"Oh and really and whose going to stop me…Taylor he can't protect you all the time and…" he trailed off as a harsh voice yelled out.

"That's enough Mister Danforth." Troy crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled at the look of utter horror that passed across Chad's features. Troy snapped his fingers as he smiled brightly at Chad and chuckled.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you we had an audience." He said pointing behind Chad, slowly turning around Chad stared up in shock as he most of the Senior and Junior class along with the principal and other teachers standing on the school stairs in shock. "Surprise bitch!" Troy taunted angrily as he looked at Chad who turned back around him and glared at him.

"You're dead!" he shouted as he lunged forward Troy caught him in a head lock as turning them away from Taylor so that she wouldn't get hurt. Moving quickly he slammed Chad into a nearby car just as Chad flung one of his fist into the air intent on catching Troy in the chin. Troy dodged the move easily and punched Chad twice in the stomach. Backing away from Chad he watched as the other boy slumped to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Chad took several deep breaths and looked at Troy and Taylor. "You don't have any evidence…if I go to jail I'll be out by the morning and-."

"You confessed…on tape and all those people heard every word you said." Troy stated coldly. As the principal and coach rushed over to Chad to restrain him as he made another lunge at Troy. "See you in twenty or forty, Danforth." He snapped as Chad started yelling obscenities at his back as the principal and the coach took him away. Troy turned to Taylor and gave her a smile. Reaching down he gently lifted her arm that Chad had been holding and looked it over. "Are you okay? Tell me the truth." She just nodded her head with tears in her eyes, Troy lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then rested his forehead against her and sighing. "It's over."

"I know and…I love you so much."

"I love you too…I'm glad it's over." He said with a sigh, as he reached towards her shoulder strap and took of the stage mic, and turned it off slipping it into his pocket. "Come on let's go inside I don't want you to miss the rest of the dance."

"But Troy what about everyone else."

"I don't care I'm here for you and only you. If they aren't happy about me being here then forget them. You're the only one that matters." He whispered as he brushed his lips against her before reaching down and grabbing her hand and leading her inside. They both ignored the threats and yells that were currently coming from Chad as they walked pass the huge crowd of East High students. Once inside they saw Sharpay helping Zeke up, Taylor stepped away from Troy and rushed over to her friends. Hugging them both she smiled.

"We did it!"

"We sure did…there's a loop playing right now of Chad incriminating himself over and over again playing in the auditorium. He's going to pay for what he's done." Sharpay exclaimed happily as she hugged her friend back. Taylor went to Zeke and hugged him as well, but pulling back and looking him over.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching up and touching his forehead where he had gotten cut by some glass. Zeke gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"I'm fine…but I'm going to press charges. Did you at least get to laid hands on the fool?" Zeke asked as he looked over at Troy who smirked and nodded his head. "Oh who am I kidding of course you did." They all looked up as the rest of the student body made their way inside, some looked Troy over however many of them were talking about the current fall of their most popular student. "So are you two staying or are you guys leaving?"

"I think you should stay." Sharpay admitted as she looked between her best friend and her boyfriend. Troy looked down at Taylor with a smile before nodding his head.

"We're staying…I wouldn't want Taylor to miss the fall dance that is unless she wants to go." He stated as they all turned their attention to Taylor who looked up at him with a smile on her.

"As long as I'm dancing with you I have no problem with staying."

"Well what are we waiting for come on let's go inside." Sharpay said as she grabbed a hold of Zeke's hand. "But first me and my Zekey are going to make a stop at the restroom I've got to get him all cleaned up."

"Alright we'll see you inside." Taylor called out as they headed in the direction of the restroom, as her and Troy entered the auditorium they were well aware of the eyes that seemed to be glued to them the moment they entered the room. Tightening his hold on Taylor's waist Troy lead her through the crowd of people and onto the dance floor. Just as the beginning notes for Chrisette Michele's Love is you, began to flow through the speakers. Troy smiled as Taylor leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"You know what?" Troy asked as they started to sway, "This song reminds me of us too." He murmured with a chuckle as Taylor looked up at him.

"Oh does it now."

"It does just listen to it."

"You are such a sap." Taylor stated playfully as she allowed Troy to spin her around, he chuckle and pulled her back into his arms while whispering.

"Careful now…I might have to do something drastically manly if people hear you." He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She chuckled at him and just shook her head, "You know I was really worried about you tonight."

"I know…and I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"I know it did, Taylor…I'm just glad, you finally told me what was really going on. I've been dying inside little by little for the last few weeks. My world without you in it just isn't worth living."

Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded her understanding; she too had felt the exact same way for the past few weeks. Chad had made ever waking moment of hers since she broke up with Troy as miserable as he could. She just hoped he paid for everything he had done to her, Troy and Miguel. Like she had told Troy earlier that night, everyone last one of them deserved true justice.

"Do you think he's gonna go to jail."

"He confessed on tape…of course…there's nothing he can now, but look Tay I really don't want to spend the rest of my night with you in that gorgeous dress talking about Danforth. Let's talk about us shall we."

"Fine and what about us will we talk about?"

"Like how this could be our song too." He stated with a smile as he bent down and kissed her passionately, pulling away he chuckled at the look of utter pleasure that washed across Taylor's features.

"We already have a song silly."

"I know but that's our West high song…this could be our East high song." He stated with a smile as he twirled her around a bit before pulling her closer so he could hold her tight. "I have absolutely no problem with us having two songs."

"Our West High song and East High song huh." She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"By the time you're done we'll have a whole play list." She replied with a shake of her head as she looked at him. Troy just smirked and nodded his head.

"It'll probably be the sexiest play list ever made."

"And what will we name it."

"When east meets west." He said with a chuckle and then shook his head. "Eh, that was pretty corny wasn't it?" Taylor giggled at his face and nodded her head.

"Just a bit." She admitted, "However for some reason I love it…just like I love you." Troy and Taylor stopped dancing at that moment and looked at one another; Troy bent down and gave Taylor a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Baby."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story and if so please Review. I will have new stories coming out sometime soon the first one out I believe will be 'Searching' so be on the look out for that. **

**S **


End file.
